First a Robbery, Then a Murder
by silversurf4
Summary: Sequel to Robbery.  The continuing adventures of Crews, Reese and Chester - with the reappearance of Ted and Rachel  soon .  Getting the band back together...COMPLETED 24 Mar 2011
1. Chapter 1  First a Robbery

**First A Robbery, Then A Murder….**

**Author's Note:** _I published a story called "Robbery" prequel some time ago. It's lengthy (at 21 Chapters), but reading it prior to this is recommended - because it sets the stage for a lot of what develops here in. _

_Since we will not be getting a S3 of this gorgeous and rich drama, I began writing one. This is all AU. _

_I approach this with a lot of trepidation but because I adored the characters so much I just can't let them fade into oblivion. _

_My stories tend to be lengthy and involved, but if you are ready to go down the rabbit hole and into the future – read on. Reviews are treasured. Long, short, good, bad, feedback is what shapes the story and improves my writing. _

_Oh, and absolutely no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing and I'm worth even less._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Dani was back at work, but restricted to light duty until she was cleared by the doctors to full duty status, which hadn't happened yet despite her better efforts to intimidate the little mousy man. That meant paperwork and there was plenty. It also made for one cranky Detective Reese. Charlie desperately wanted to kiss her before he left and even must have leaned in her direction, because she shot him a fierce scowl and furious head shake of her head.

He hated leaving from his tough little partner. And moreover he didn't relish the idea of abandoning her to a day sunk deep behind her desk with a stack of case files only 50 feet from Tidwell's office, but he did it. Because he trusted in her ability to handle him, but it didn't stop Charlie from shooting the man a withering glare, as he left with Jane Seever.

Charlie returned, late in the day from a full day in the field with Seever interviewing witnesses. The annoyingly collected young Detective made Charlie miss Dani even more. Seever did a good job, maybe too good a job, but she wasn't his partner. He knew it and she knew it. Seever seemed content, to be once again on loan, replacing Reese – _as if anyone was capable of replacing Dani_, Charlie thought.

Seever's desk was in another area, so they said their goodbyes at the elevator and agreed to compare notes on the interviews later. Charlie figured his scratched out notes would not compare to Seever's near instant recall of the entire conversation. She would have reduced the conversations verbatim to writing in her own strange short hand in that ever present notebook of hers, so he tossed his notes in his trash can on his way past. _Seever took enough notes for both of them_, he decided.

He approached Dani from an oblique angle, allowing him to appreciate the tenseness in her, before he arrived and before she noticed. She looked up annoyed, as his shadow darkened her desk in the waning afternoon sun. He waived a peace offering, triple mocha in a Styrofoam cup, in front of her, earning him a slight glimmer of a grin from his usually reticent partner.

Parts of different case files littered her desk, opened to certain pages with crisp blue post it notes and Dani's block print on them, or paper clipped pages marking important entries or details. Three to five, very sharp, soft lead pencils were hidden somewhere in that mess; all bearing Dani's teeth marks, he knew. One was stuck through the hair at the base of her ponytail and he reached up to pull it free and hand it to her, while she patted the piles of paper looking for one of the lurking missing pencils.

She smiled distractedly at him and grabbed the pencil to jot another note. He could tell from the force she used to press down and the deep indentations in the notes she was onto something and she knew it. He watched with keen interest as she collected her thoughts. He noticed Dani was careful to restrict the mess to her own desk and not to bleed over onto his clean neat and uncluttered side of their conjoined desks.

"So how's the new girl?" she offered, thoughtfully sipping her coffee and scribbling notes in the margin of a paper.

"She's not you, honey," he told her plainly.

"Crews," she hissed at him, "I thought we agreed you weren't going to call me that at work."

"You know what I love? When you make a decision unilaterally and then somehow rope me into agreeing to it." Charlie spoke his mind.

She sighed heavily.

"You'd have more room, if you'd put some of this on my desk," he began, pulling files and documents toward him.

"Stop," she said, slapping her hands down on the stacks of paper to keep them from moving. "I thought you liked an uncluttered life," she said, arching her eyebrows.

He loved it when she directly challenged him. "You…. You are not clutter. You are necessary, essential, required," he told her. His unspoken meaning lingered between them as they locked eyes across their desks - _you are part of my life and with that comes complication, compromise and confusion, but you're worth it. I love you_ -his eyes said.

Slowly Charlie drew the piles of paper toward him, Dani eased and let him.

"Drink your coffee before it gets cold, honey," he coached. She just growled at his use of the affectation again. He knew she liked it, she wouldn't grouse so much if she really didn't like it. Charlie just winked at her and watched her eyes widen at his brashness.

"You're in a particularly good mood today," she commented. "Maybe I should let Seever take you out in the field more often" she teased.

"She does take all the notes. She writes everything down, Reese. Everything. Every. Single. Thing. There's nothing for me to do. Except drive. She does let me drive, which I like." He paused for effect, "You…you never let me drive" he chuckled at the double entendre and their own personal joke about him driving, in and out of the bedroom.

"Crews," she snapped. "Don't go there," wagging a low finger at him and smirking.

She was dangerously close to laughing at work and that made her mad – the fact that he could do that to her. She scowled at him, but her smile couldn't be contained, making her duck her head to hide from him.

He rolled his chair around the edge of his desk into her space, earning him a surprised look. "You said on the phone you found something. Show me." He gestured at her desk.

His proximity distracted her, the smell of him, his nearness, his aftershave, the way his voice deepened and eyes darkened just for her. He cleared his throat and she remembered who they were, and where they were, but the blush rising from her neck made Charlie smile to himself. _That's my girl_, he thought.

"Uh, yeah, okay…" she sorted and shuffled while he waited patiently. "Here it is. The robbery case. There's something funny about it."

Charlie sat up, his interested peaked "our robbery? The one where you got shot?" he queried and his eyes narrowed with concern. He flashed back to that night, Dani collapsing on the street and the long night after, while she was in surgery, fighting for her life. It was the most scared Charlie had been in his life, including those twelve long years up in Crescent City.

She nodded and clamped an errant pencil in her teeth.

"Haven't I told you not to eat those? You'll get lead poisoning, they're worse than organic fruit," he said gently reaching for the pencil between her teeth. She let it go and continued.

"They id'd the suspects. Turns out they all worked for a private security company. A private security company no longer owned, but one started up by one…..wait for it…Mickey Rayborn" she said. "Look at this" she was on the hunt now, following the scent like a bloodhound. "Think that's coincidence? Cause I don't."

He let her go on, as his mind filtered information and explored connections. His eyes focused beyond the now – seeing the murder board in his closet and filtering through his own observations and musings in red butcher paper with black magic marker. He disconnected and looked down at Reese with blue Post-its and pencil and recognized the symmetry. In some ways they were very much alike, he realized smiling softly.

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothing, honey" he coached gently. This time she simply accepted the affectation without comment. He noted the lack of response and realized her tacit acceptance was progress. They'd get there – and they'd get there together, "Show me what you found."

"That made me starting looking at who they were robbing," she blinked and continued and then turned to look directly at him. "I don't think these were robberies at all. I think they were murders. I think someone was systematically wiping out people. Cleaning the board, as it were, but I couldn't see the connection until I found out that this guy."

She rifled though papers until she found the one she wanted, "this one - vic number three – he…he went to the Academy with Rayborn. He used to be a cop, Crews."

Charlie looked at the photo, synapses fired and pathways mapped. His mind connected the photo to the ones on his wall, looking for, seeking the link, but he couldn't grasp one.

"I think robbery was the obvious connection; but it was staged so that no one would look deeper. Look at….at theses connections" she paused considering what Crews always said.

_Everything is connected._ He didn't have to say it - the look that passed between them made it apparent they both understood it.

No one was supposed to see the connections, but she had, his Dani, the smartest and best of all of them. She'd found what everyone else missed, maybe even never bothered to look for. She was always examining angles. She was the best cop he knew, maybe the best he'd ever known. Seever was efficient, but she was not Dani Reese.

"Crews? You here?" his partner asked him.

"Yeah," he said faintly, reaching to squeeze her shoulder "I heard you, honey. We need to go home." He said shaken. "I have some things you need to see."

"Yeah, well I started looking at all the vics and then widening my search and…" she continued, knowing she was onto something important. Charlie put a finger over her lips, stilling her and stopping her mid-sentence.

"Not here," he warned. "We need to go home," he repeatedly softly.

* * *

Home meant his house, their house, and the place where they collectively spent most of their time these days. Home meant peace, safety and Chester. It was where they could just be, Charlie and Dani, leaving Crews and Reese at the door, along with their service pistols, badges and other accoutrements of the job.

He knew what he was asking. Letting his personal investigation surface again, letting work bleed over into home, blurring the lines yet again and going down yet another rabbit hole into a place neither knew and probably wouldn't like. But Charlie felt he needed connect those dots, even though he struggled with where it would take them, what it might mean and where they'd end up.

They'd talked through the night, eating Chinese takeout and exploring connections.

Dani was a willing and capable partner in his private "off the books" investigation now. She threw herself completely into the enterprise. Dani Reese was "all in" to use a popular poker term. But Charlie knew being "all in" meant risking, possibly losing everything and whereas before he had nothing to lose but his own life, now he had Dani. She – he was not as willing to gamble with, but holding her back was like trying to unset the sun.

They'd fallen asleep on the couch and migrated to bed late in the night when the house was still and quiet. Chester slept quietly at their feet next to the bed, never more than six feet from Dani when she was in the house. Charlie drew the line at letting the little pup in bed with them. But Dani hung her hand over the edge, petting him, until he fell asleep.

Charlie joked they should have named the dog "Shadow" because of the way he followed Dani, but in truth he often told the dog in private moments, "grow faster I need you to watch her when I'm not here," patting the pup on its silken head.

* * *

"Hey. Have you seen my other shoe?" Charlie asked her, as she emerged from the shower, toweling her hair dry. Despite him getting a head start, she always managed to beat him to work, which he never truly understood.

"Well, I can tell you that it's not in the shower," she teased.

Charlie was down on his knees, now looking under the bed, tossing coverlets, pillows and the duvet to and fro, somewhat frantically.

"It's not in the bed either. That...I would remember," she teased darkly. "Wear another pair of shoes, Charlie," she suggested the easy answer.

"I like that pair, they are my fav…." He stopped mid sentence as he found the shoe he was seeking, in the mouth of Chester. "Why you little…." He began rising.

Dani noticed the dog the same time he did and beat him to the pup, "give to me, baby," she coaxed the golden retriever into letting it go. She offered the shoe to Crews, "he only ate one," she almost giggled.

"Very funny. Oh, so that's funny?" he said annoyed with the shoe, but genuinely happy to see Dani relaxed and smiling. Her obvious joy made it hard to be mad at the pup. "I see how it is. He's baby, sweetheart and what am I, huh?" He joked with her as he gathered her, still wet from the shower, in nothing but his bathrobe, into his arms.

"You are going to get wet," she warned, smiling.

"No, sweetheart," he promised seductively, "you are," smiling slyly, as he kissed her.

They were going to be late for work (again).


	2. Chapter 2  Girl Trouble

**Girl Trouble….. **

Charlie was very relaxed, comfortable, with Dani Reese draped across him, drawing patterns lazily on his chest with her small, slim, delicate fingers. _If I smoked this is when I'd have a cigarette, _he thought. _There's no way I should be attached to her, but God I love this woman _he was still thinking, when she said the one thing that would break him from his reverie. She asked him about Jen.

"Why'd she leave you Charlie?" Dani asked in a voice that sounded like a shy, small child's. He looked down at her surprise, shock clearly registering on his face.

He didn't have to ask who, he knew Dani was referring to his ex-wife, Jennifer. "Uh…I don't know… it was a long time ago, honey," he said trying to side step the conversation he did not want to have.

"She had to know you didn't do it," Dani continued in that small voice that sounded far away. "Anyone who really knew you could never believe you did it," she spoke more to herself than him. It was a musing, not something she intended to say aloud but she did. She was that relaxed and comfortable with him.

Charlie's mouth went dry. He couldn't talk about Jen lying here in bed with Dani. Jen was the past, Dani was…the moment, the now, everything. Dani was the only future he could see, the only one he wanted. He didn't want parts of his old life to stain his new one. But then he considered that was precisely what this "off the books" investigation of his was. It tied him to a past that was behind him, if he chose to let go. All the Zen in the world couldn't seem to put his past behind him.

Instead he ran his fingers through Dani's thick dark hair and asked her to leave it alone, "Let's not talk about that honey, okay?" She nodded, content to let the subject slide for now. But Charlie knew Dani Reese. She was like a dog with a bone; she'd chew on it, maybe bury it and when you least expected it, dig it up again.

If Dani and Jen ever crossed paths it would not be pretty, it would make Jen wish he was just still pulling over Mark and harassing him. Dani could be fierce and his ex-wife was no match for the fiery young woman beside him.

* * *

Later that day, they were headed home when Charlie's cell buzzed gently in his pocket. He retrieved it, while Reese drove, nodding subtly to the rock station, playing on the satellite radio in the Maserati. She always drove and Charlie missed piloting the little Italian car through the canyons. He considered buying Dani her own car for Christmas. She would only tolerate extravagances like he could afford - if she really wanted something – and his partner loved the Maserati.

If he were less secure in his manhood, Charlie would be jealous of the way she stroked the steering wheel, palmed the gearshift and melted into the leather of the driver's seat, but as it was - he enjoyed watching her - enjoy the car. He ultimately decided they didn't need another car because they went everywhere together.

Dani's navy blue Toyota Hybrid sedan sitting idle in the drive for so long now, he'd actually considered putting in the garage. It would have been a good car for Rachel, he thought as he looked at the phone caller id, which read "Rachel".

"Yes, Rachel," he smiled brightly into the phone as he spoke to his almost niece.

"Can I come home Unc… Charlie?" the girl asked.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired immediately concerned.

Reese began paying attention to his end of the call and turned down the radio. Charlie shook his head and mouthed "Rachel" to her. She shrugged not registering who Rachel was. He covered the phone and told her, "It's my uh…it's Rachel, honey. You remember Rachel?" Dani's scowl said she did.

He rolled his eyes realizing that this conversation would be followed by another; one in which he made it abundantly clear Dani and Rachel were not in the same league. The dark look that covered Dani's eyes spoke of a green-eyed monster he'd never seen from her, before that moment. Charlie returned to Rachel, as she beckoned him back, through the phone.

"No….no nothing's wrong, but California.. LA is my home. I kinda miss it. " She admitted. " Is it safe? Can I come home now Uncle Charlie?" she sounded so small and alone he immediately gave into her request

"Sure, honey. Come home, we'll figure something out. Do you need money?" Charlie became all business once he decided all these women under his roof was not going to be good for him, but he couldn't avoid it. His casual use of the word "honey" to Rachel, caused Dani to look directly at him and then snap her head away. She was pissed. And Charlie knew there'd be hell to pay for that little slip.

"No, I have plenty of money. I just want to come home." She admitted.

Charlie never thought Rachel had gelled with him, but apparently he was wrong. She missed their fractured, farcical family – she, him and Ted. He wondered how she'd react to Dani and more importantly how Dani would react to Rachel Seybolt. This had danger written all over it, he realized, but if he was going to reconcile his past with his present – this was the first step.

"Let me know when your flight gets in and we'll come get you," Charlie promised.

"We?" Rachel asked "Ted texted me he was in Spain. Who's we?" she asked cagily.

"Dani Reese and me," he told her plainly, "You remember Reese? My partner?"

Again Reese unconsciously found herself looking at him. He covered the phone and stated the obvious, "Rachel's coming home and needs a ride from the airport."

"I'm not deaf Crews," Dani said darkly. _He'd said partner, not girlfriend, not lover, not what? What the hell were they?_ She thought. Partners was probably the right word, but she hated the feeling that twisted her insides like there were snakes in her gut, as Charlie talked to the pretty, young, dark haired, "friend of the family," on the phone. She didn't want to believe she was jealous, but as she bit the inside of her cheek, the realization dawned on her that she was. Jealous, attached to and possessive of the tall red haired man who shared her bed.

Yep, definitely pissed, Charlie thought, returning to Rachel.

"Charlie? Is she related to Jack?" Rachel put it together.

"Uh-huh," was his non-committal response. Then he stopped hiding and told them both, Rachel directly and Dani obliquely. "Dani is Jack Reese's daughter and she's my…" he struggled for the right word. "I'll explain it when you get here, just text me the flight details."

"Like you can read text messages," Rachel said snidely, "give me her number," the girl continued, completely oblivious to the fact Dani viewed her as potential romantic rival.

"Her number?" Charlie swallowed hard and paled. Covering the phone again he began to repeat "She wants your…."

Dani cut him off again, "I'm not deaf Crews." She gave him a withering look adding, "You know my number," and returned to driving with more pressure on the gas than was necessary. _Shit_ he thought.

He gave Rachel the number to Dani's phone and hung up. He sighed and tried to approach his mercurial mate about the girl on the other end of the call. "Dani…"

"Shut up Crews," she snapped "Just shut up okay?" she pouted.

"Ohhh no." he said gingerly. "I am not leaving this – like this," he said firmly.

"Rachel is Tom and Paula Seybolt's daughter. She is the only surviving member of their family. The family I was sent to prison for twelve years for killing," he rattled off the fact pattern, bordering on anger. "Rachel and I both went through hell, we share that, but she is NOT with me - not like you think. She's a child, like a niece, she used to call me Uncle Charlie. I found her last year and she's been with me," he rolled his eyes as Dani's narrowed from his choice of words, "in my care, ever since." He calmed as he finished, leaving out the detail that Rachel was living with Kyle Hollis, the man who murdered her family. He'd fill in the details later, but what was important right now was to clear the air with the woman he loved, lest he lose her.

Dani paled, then suddenly flushed and swallowed hard. Her jealousy was apparent to Crews and warrantless. She was embarrassed and wanted out of that car worse than she'd ever wanted out of anywhere. She put her elbow on the window and leaned into it looking away, out her window, as tears bit at the corners of her eyes. Then Charlie's warm hand closed around hers. He peeled her right hand off the steering wheel, forcing her to put her left back on the wheel.

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Dani, honey. It's you that I love, only you, sweetheart." He waited as her eyes flicked from their conjoined hands to his face. "There is no one else, sweetheart. There never will be, not for me. You're it. You're stuck with me, for as long as you'll have me," he promised with a tight smile and tears glistening in his own eyes.

"I was…. I can't believe I was…" she stumbled.

"Jealous?" he offered. She nodded, ducking her head to escape the honesty in his blue eyes. Charlie placed a knuckle under her chin and gently raised her head. "Hey," he said softly, "you never had to hide from me," as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Although," he joked softly, "I am quite a catch. Lots of women want me, but only one gets me."

Dani snorted a short laugh. Charlie smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Now slow down and pay attention to where we're going before you kill us both," he chuckled and squeezed the hand he still held. Dani actually laughed at that.

_They were far from bulletproof, but they were getting there. Professional trust at work, trusting another officer with your life was one thing, but trusting someone with your heart was another thing altogether_, Charlie thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Living Over the Garage

**Living Over the Garage (Written from Ted's POV)**

People have a weird presumption regarding my relationship with Charlie Crews.

First off, for the record, I do not live in his garage. As you may or not have noticed, Charlie's house is rather large, large enough in fact to have a full apartment above the garage, which for the record…is where I live.

Secondly, neither Charlie nor I are even remotely interested in each other… sexually.

I have a rather strong attraction to the woman who is supposed to marry Charlie's father, but whom I can't imagine doing that. Charlie, on the other hand, has a veritable smorgasbord of women through the house on a regular basis. Attractive, vacuous and leggy, that's pretty much his type - eye candy. But lately he's been laying off and it makes me think he's gotten bit by the same bug as me – a particular woman has caught his eye, but I don't know who.

We aren't girls – we're men – and men don't talk about that stuff.

Thirdly, and I've discussed this with Charlie…I am not Alfred to his Bruce Wayne or Robin to his Batman. I perform a valuable service for him in managing his undisclosed settlement amount, but more than that we are friends. I would never betray him and I think he knows that - because rather than allow Jack Reese to use me, I went back inside, back to prison - which I hate. Now Charlie saw to it that I was looked after inside and we do help each other with a lot of things – just not the things people think.

I've seen a lot of strange things since Charlie and I struck up our friendship and more since I moved in to the house. Most of the strangeness has involved Charlie with all manner of girls, in various positions and locations in the mansion, but nothing that could prepare me for what I found when I returned from Spain.

After I found and convinced Olivia not to marry Charlie's father - a fact I didn't really think Charlie would be too broken up about I came home. And, it wasn't strange, in and of itself, finding Charlie…where I found him...but it was shocking who I found him with.

You see, you have to envision me as I walked through the front door, after getting off a red-eye at LAX and finding Charlie standing in front of the fridge in just a pair of sweats. He had both doors of the side by side open and he was oddly occupied, because he normally would pick up a little thing like me waltzing through the front door and saying "Hey Charlie", but he didn't move. In fact the only noise he made was sort of a grunt and a low hum.

So I said hello again and then I realized there was a petite brunette standing in front of Charlie, her small shape hidden by his taller frame. From what I could tell, she was only wearing one of Charlie's expensive dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up to her wrist; and it still swallowed her and draped down to above her knees. Her long locks framed her face and hid it and Charlie gathered her to his chest chuckling softly, effectively shielding her from my view.

Now most of the girls Charlie brings home aren't the least bit shy, sometimes they visit the kitchen or the pool with nothing on at all… and those are interesting mornings to say the least. He rarely remembers the girls' names, but that wasn't important for what he wanted from them and vice versa. But this girl? This girl he knew…I was sure of it.

Because finally, when I cleared my throat for the third time, he heard me, his head snapped up and he instantly gathered her to his chest cradling her protectively - another thing Charlie doesn't do. He doesn't like to own or possess things, something he says about "attachment and suffering," which I don't really understand, but this woman Charlie almost jealously guarded. This girl, Charlie cared about - every move, touch and look he gave her said so and it made me really want to know who she was. I had to know – for several reasons.

First off, she was not Charlie's usual type. He normally went for the leggy blondes or redheads, tall, thin women, who resembled his ex-wife. You know the ones…women with those annoying laughs and high-pitched voices. The ones that think the juicer is some sort of kinky sex toy.

But this girl was tiny, a foot shorter than him at least. She had dark, unruly, shoulder length hair and nice legs - from what I could see - which wasn't much.

In fact she almost looked like Charlie's partner, Dani Reese, in a way…..wait… no.

Charlie wouldn't have Jack Reese's daughter in front of the fridge in nothing but his shirt would he? Not unless he had a death wish?

Charlie reversed his body position, keeping the girl behind him and I stupidly kept leaning to the side, trying to peer around him, until I realized how stupid I looked and then began a studious examination of my shoes.

"Ted? Could you…. Uh… give us a minute?", Charlie said in a far deeper voice than I recalled him having. "Ted?" my name came echoing back to me – reminding me I had not moved. I was just too busy thinking about how Jack Reese was going to send us both back to jail.

I nodded once, turned around and shuffled back to the foyer. I could hear Charlie talking in hushed tones to the girl and then the sound of bare feet on marble, his and hers as they crossed hand in hand to the stairs and Charlie reluctantly released her and watched as she climbed the stairs. I chanced a glance and was again struck by the strong impression that Charlie was playing with fire in the form of his troubled, young partner.

After a moment, he stopped looking after her and turned to face me, I was still staring at my shoes and trying hard not to look like I was looking.

"So, Ted…welcome back," he said grinning broadly. "How'd it go?"

"How'd what go?" I asked.

"Spain? Olivia?" he responded genuinely interested.

"Oh…right! Spain. Olivia. Well…. It went great. Except I think your father is not going to be real happy with me," I told him.

"Welcome to the club," he smiled looking down and then when he thought I wasn't looking glanced again upstairs.

"Olivia was…. Well, she was great Charlie, but Olivia…." Unable to keep my mind on the woman of my dreams I just blurted out what was begging to be said, "That….that wasn't Dani Reese, was it? Because Charlie, if that was Dani Reese…" I trailed off my sudden uncharacteristic boldness fading in the glare of Charlie's stare. But then Jack Reese scares the hell out of me, so I had to know.

"Now, why would you think that?" Charlie inclined his head oddly, like a dog hearing a funny noise.

"Well…. No reason. It isn't Dani Reese is it Charlie? Tell me it's not Dani Reese. Tell me you are not sleeping with Jack Reese's daughter." I asked incredulous at the fact he had not yet denied it.

"I don't see where that's any of your business, Ted," Charlie replied rather cryptically. I was now terrified and fairly convinced that Dani Reese was the girl from the kitchen.

"You don't see…. how…. It's not my business… Charlie! Are you forgetting that Jack Reese put me back inside? I'm not all that interested in going back to prison Charlie. So yeah I think it is my business if you are sleeping with Jack Reese's daughter." I said a bit more forcefully than I intended.

Charlie considered what I'd said for a moment before responding, "I suppose you are right, it does effect you, but it's not going to change anything. I'm not going to stop seeing her Ted. Not for you or for Jack Reese."

"Well that's just great Charlie," I said now more than a bit annoyed.

"Ted, she sorta lives here now," he said with some pride sneaking into his voice. "We've even got a dog, well, a puppy, Chester." he smiled. "I'm in love with her Ted."

"Does…does her father know?" I stammered.

"Yeah, he does. He doesn't like it, but he's not going to put either of us in jail," he stated flatly, clearly convinced he was in control of matters. I wasn't anywhere near as sure.

"Or kill us?" I continued.

"Or kill us," Charlie said happily.

"I gotta go now Ted. Dani and I have to be at work soon," he continued bounding up the stairs, two at a time. "Oh and Rachel's coming home."

I was flabbergasted, rendered speechless, all in the span of five minutes.

Charlie stopped at the top of the stairs, leaning over them. "Oh and Ted… don't let Chester outside without company. The coyotes might get him, he's still pretty small." He paused and added, "and put any shoes you value up so he can't get to them. He likes shoes." Then I heard the door open and close and a small orange dog came down the stairs running headlong onto the marble floor and skidding to a stop at my feet.

"You must be Chester," I told the dog who of course said nothing because….well… dogs don't talk, but it wouldn't have surprised me if this one did. I walked with him to the back porch and told him, "If coyotes come let's hope you can run fast because I'm not going to protect you." Chester simply did his business and scampered back inside.

I'd had all the excitement I could manage for one morning, so I went home and got some sleep. Maybe when I woke up things would make sense, but then this was Charlie, nothing ever makes sense with Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4  Showdown

**The Showdown..**

Dani excused herself to run some errands and left Charlie plodding his way through reports and forms at the station. Because her partner had gone to prison well ahead of the computer revolution in police work, those tasks could easily take him the rest of the business day, she reasoned – giving her time to make a trip she needed to do on her own.

Charlie waved her off distractedly, before calling her back to ask where the back slash was on the keyboard, perplexed. He then studiously returned to his hunt and peck version of typing and Dani had to resist the urge to touch him. Ultimately she found she couldn't, but settled for squeezing his shoulder, only to find his hand on hers. She hurried removed her hand and left the bay and the company of the only man she trusted.

Dani even took Charlie's car, which she drove more than he did, these days. She arrived in about twenty minutes at her destination – the house she grew up in. She was there for a singular purpose and didn't need Crews intruding on what she intended to be a private conversation with her father, over just how Rachel Seybolt knew him.

When she arrived her mother was gardening and waved from the flowerbed. Dani waved back, gesturing confusion with an exaggerated shrug of her shoulders. Roya pointed toward the garage, where Dani could hear the grinder going. She entered to find her father sharpening the blades on the law mower with a metal grinder, wearing safety goggles. He looked up and nodded, letting the wheel whirl to a stop.

"What's up?" he said raising the goggles to his forehead.

"I wanna know about you and Rachel Seybolt," she said flatly, but directly, never breaking eye contact.

"Nothing to know," Jack said pulling the goggles back down and reengaging the grinder noisily. Dani walked to the wall and pulled the plug. She stood between her father and the electrical outlet with her arms crossed. Jack was reminded of her at five with the same stubborn look on her face refusing to go to bed.

"Plug that back in," he warned. She shook her head. "Crews put you up to this?"

"He doesn't even know I'm here," she replied with her tone all business.

"I don't see what difference it makes Dani," he tried to dismiss the conversation, but he pulled the safety glasses off and wiped his face with a shop towel.

"She's coming home. From where I don't know, but what I do know is that she knows you. So what I'm wondering is how does the only surviving member of a family brutally murdered, supposedly by my partner, fifteen years ago – know you? Tell me that Dad," she unloaded on him.

"Ah Dani," Jack groused. "Can't you leave this alone?" he barked, angry already.

"No," she snapped. "I want to know."

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" Jack replied sharply.

"I'm not asking him. I'm asking you," Dani said, without realizing she'd accepted her father's characterization of Crews as her boyfriend, without blinking.

Jack ran a hand through his white hair, sighed heavily and threw his glasses on the workbench. "You should be sure you want to know this Dani. Some things should stay in the past," he warned.

"I want to know," she said, "I'm sure."

"You and Crews? You two are more alike than you'd like to admit, Dani - both of you always having to turn over stones, looking for snakes. One of these days you're not gonna like what you find and it's gonna bite you kid," he cautioned, already resigned to telling her.

He walked close to his mercurial daughter and she nearly flinched as he reached out to wrap her in a tight hug, knowing it might be the last time she let him do that – hug her. After she heard what he had to say, Jack was not certain Dani wouldn't cuff him and take him in herself.

Dani was shocked when her father gripped her tightly, but after the initial surprise she returned his embrace and shyly smiled at him asking, "What was that for?"

"Do me a favor kid? Never forget that your old man loves you?" Jack asked uncharacteristically paternal. Dani just nodded mutely. "Let's go inside."

* * *

Dani stood eerily silent as her father poured a tall glass of iced tea in the kitchen and then they sat together at the kitchen table, around which they'd eaten many a family meal and where Dani did her homework as a child.

Jack took a long draught from his cold drink and then collected himself for the task ahead. He told the story in one shot - from how the berserk rage of Kyle Hollis led to killings at the Seybolt home and how he'd called Jack afterwards crying and distraught. He told Dani how he'd been first on the scene and took Rachel from the house where'd she'd been the sole survivor of Hollis' drug induced rage. Jack explained how he and Ames decided to write Rachel out of the report to keep her safe. He looked for a moment at his daughter for a reaction, but her carefully schooled features revealed nothing and she said even less, Jack wasn't even entirely sure she was remembering to breath, but he continued as she'd asked.

Jack described Hollis' bizarre, but believable, transformation to lay minister and then explained how he and Carl Ames conspired to take Rachel from child services.

Jack told his daughter they placed Rachel with the newly converted Hollis, who swore to protect her like she was his own and to atone for his sins. He explained how no one really misses kids from child services because there are so many and that once cleaned up Rachel did not recognize the man who killed her family. Jack also explained that he watched over and monitored Rachel as she grew up and how she'd become a smart, capable, young woman, despite all she'd experienced in her short but eventful life.

Dani was both horrified and enthralled as she sat silently, with rapt attention to her father's tale. She tried to imagine her father doing all these things behind their back, while he played dutiful father and husband at home. All the while covering up murder, stealing children and engineering twisted versions of families with the leftovers. It made Dani nearly sick. She stood and walked to the sink and ran water over her shaking hands and splashed her face.

Jack stopped waiting for her. "There's more Dani…"

"I don't think I can take any more Dad," she admitted biting her lip and turning to face him. "I just need to know one thing…."

"Crews?" he asked. She just nodded.

"I didn't set him up Dani," Jack told her with a level gaze. "I did a lot of fucked up shit, but I didn't set that boy up."

"He's not a boy, Dad." Dani said, distractedly correcting him.

"He was when they sent him to prison," Jack told her. "He was this fresh faced kid three years out of the Academy. He never once thought he'd go to prison. He believed in the system, believed that because he didn't do it, he'd be exonerated, but that's not the way it works, Dani. If they want you to go down, you go down, guilty or not." He confessed his fears.

"But why Charlie?" she said nearly on the edge of tears.

"That I don't know," Jack told her honestly "but I can tell you this….he's not the same man who went in there and part of that is my fault. I knew he didn't do it, but I said nothing." The shame in his voice was palpable.

"Why? Why didn't you say something?" now she was crying as Dani begged her father for a suitable excuse.

"You. You and your mother. They threatened to do things to you and your mother and I chose my family over a total stranger. And now here we are fifteen years later and you are with that man - that total stranger – Charlie Crews." He exhaled heavily.

"Christ, what were the odds of that? Had to be a billion to one…. But now everything's come full circle. All my sins have come home to roost," he hung his head and stared at his drink.

"I love him," she said quietly.

"I know," was all Jack replied.

"I have to go," she said. Dani was running away - because running away was what she did.

"Dani wait," she heard her father's voice break. "Will you be back?"

"I don't know, Dad. I don't know" she answered honestly and slipped quietly out the kitchen door.

* * *

It had been hours, and Dani was still gone. He'd called her several times and each time the call went to voicemail and Dani's terse, unhappy, disembodied voice came to him through the phone "Uh…. This is Dani Reese. Leave a message" followed by an annoying beep.

Charlie Crews didn't get annoyed, generally. He did, however, get worried and right now - he was beyond worried about his partner. Worried enough, in fact to call her parent's house. Roya explained Dani was there, talked with her father and left, resulting in a dark demand, bordering on anger, by Charlie to talk with Jack Reese.

He waited impatiently while Roya carried the phone to her husband. "Where is she?" Charlie demanded, biting off each word through clinched teeth.

"I don't know Crews," Jack sounded beaten, resigned.

"What happened?" Charlie dug for something that would help him understand where Dani was and what had driven her away and out of contact.

"She came here asking about Rachel," Jack offered. _Sweet mother of Christ,_ Charlie thought _Rachel...Rachel was supposed to text Dani her flight details._ But they were supposed to go there together.

"What did you tell her Jack?" Charlie hissed into the phone.

"The truth, Crews. I told her the truth," the man replied his voice breaking. "She's gone now, maybe she won't come back," Jack said somewhat forlornly.

Charlie terminated the call and immediately called On-Star. He requested they use the GPS in his Maserati to locate the little Italian car and was informed it was parked at an address a very nasty part of the city.

Crews took the stairs two at a time to the front of the LAPD main lobby and walked into the street, stopping a yellow cab through sheer force of will and an outstretched hand. The cabbie was somewhat shocked when Crews handed him a $100 bill, rattled off the address from On-Star and demanded the man, "step on it," and the cabbie did just that.

* * *

Dani was on her fifth vodka, drinking them neat, in sharp little punches. She welcomed the painful bite of the crisp liquor as it burned down her throat. She intended to drink until she could no longer feel the painful burning, and perhaps then she would be numb enough. She struck the shot glass on the bar with a sharp rap and demanded another.

The bartender grabbed the Stoli and poured another, shaking his head, "it's your funeral, sweetheart," he said. Dani flashed at his use of that word to an image of Charlie Crews and tears bit at her eyes. He'd be so disappointed in her, she knew. Some times, she just wasn't as strong as everyone thought – this was one of those times.

"'Nother," she slurred, finally getting drunk enough for the painful truths her father told her to begin to fade. The bar keep grabbed up the bottle, but as he moved to pour a pale hand with long fingers covered the glass and Dani looked up to find Charlie Crews towering over her.

"Leave me alone Crews," she snapped at him. She fished the car keys from the pocket of her jacket and slammed them on the bar with a finality that broke Charlie's heart. "Here, take it. I won't need it where I'm going."

"Where's that sweetheart?" he whispered gently to her.

Dani wheeled suddenly and stuck an accusing finger at him "Don't call me that."

Charlie felt like he was standing on the knife's edge. If he pushed her too hard, she'd shut him out and if he walked away, she'd crumble. So he stood still, neither pushing nor leaving, just solid, stable and present. Dani looked at him and turned back to the bar. She rapped the shot glass on the bar demanding more vodka. The barkeep looked at Charlie and that angered her.

"Don't look at him, look at me. I'm the one doing the drinking," she barked.

The man winced at her tone and again looked at Charlie, his eyes begging the tall red haired man to intervene, before the diminutive woman harmed herself. But Charlie didn't budge, he barely breathed.

Dani looked from the bar man to Crews and back. "Just fucking pour it," she said sharply. The man brandished the bottle and hefted it to pour another shot, when Charlie spoke softly to his partner.

"Stop," he asked her, pled with her. The barman's hand waivered and Dani looked back at Crews incredulously.

She laughed darkly, "you just don't give up do you Crews?" her tone was snide and dismissive, but his retort stopped her cold.

"If I did… I'd be dead," Charlie said softly.

Dani paled, turned and looked into his patient, calm, clear blue eyes for a long moment as her anger melted away. He was there, Charlie. He always would be. He wouldn't lie to her, betray her or disappoint her and Charlie Crews would never give up, not while there was an ounce of strength left in his body or a drop of blood in his heart. He would never stop.

"I don't…. I don't know… Charlie" her choked sob came out - but his arms were around her enveloping her before she could stumble through what she couldn't give voice to, to what she just couldn't say. He exhaled softly into her hair.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," he told her. She didn't know how he could know, when she couldn't even form the question to ask, but Dani believed him – because she believed in him. Her anger spent, the liquor hit her like a brick wall and she let herself fall into her partner's warm embrace and waiting arms.

Charlie fished money out of his pocket, hundreds maybe more, it didn't matter, he dropped it on the bar and wrapped his arms around his partner and steered her to the waiting car.


	5. Chapter 5 What Does it Mean?

**What Does it Mean?**

Dani struggled to awaken. Her limbs felt leaden and her mouth full of cotton and sand. She wrestled trying to escape from nebulous, clingy things weighing her down and fought her way to the surface. She blinked awake, splitting pain intruding into her brain, as sharp, long rays of light streaked through the large floor to ceiling windows of Charlie Crews' bedroom – their bedroom.

Charlie held her tightly against his chest as his head rested on hers in a semi-reclined position. She struggled with demons through the night as the alcohol burned off and her fears shone through. She mumbled and thrashed, as Charlie attempted to console her and assuage those fears, unsure if she even heard him.

Dani knew where she was, she knew who wrapped her in his arms and she felt shame in the fact that she'd slid back down into that deep, dark hole of alcoholism instead of seeking out her partner and letting him help. She knew she'd let him down, let herself down - she'd chosen pain as her escape. As tears rolled from her eyes, staining his chest a choked sob escaped her lips.

Her gentle Zen warrior held her without words. He lent her strength through his presence and his measured breath, but was betrayed by his strong heart hammering wildly under her ear, showing her concern and fear for her. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say," he said very sadly, very tiredly "I don't know how to help you, Dani. I would do anything for you, but I don't…. Tell me what to do."

She cried more desperately at his gentle plea, stilling and muting him again. After many minutes, she quieted and collected herself and spoke to him, wanting to say the right thing, but not knowing what that was. "This was my fault Charlie. Nothing you did could have prevented this. I failed – it's what I do. I'm a screw up, I always have been."

"I don't buy that," Charlie responded with steel in his voice. "The woman I know and love is stronger than anyone I've ever met. You are everything to me, but I can't begin to know what to do here."

"It's like my whole world is turned upside down. My father is a murderer. Okay, maybe not a murderer but a criminal. The man I thought was a hero all my life….is a villain and you? You who I was told were a bad guy, a convict. You are the only one I trust."

She paused a moment. Charlie didn't breath as he waited for the rest. "That girl? Rachel? They took her Charlie. They hid her for years and they knew you didn't murder her family. My father let you go away - for all that time, let you to go through hell. He…he let them lock you in a place where they nearly killed you. Everything I thought I knew I can no longer trust."

Charlie seized her by the arms and forced her to look at him. "Nothing that happened to me is important. It's in the past. I lived through it. Rachel lived through it, even what your father did...is in the past. None of this will bring back Rachel's family. You, Dani - you are what is important. You are my future and I want to be yours."

She nodded and fell silent collecting her thoughts before beginning again. The woman wanted to simply accept and move on, but the detective had to know things – another way she and Crews were alike. He could see the conflict on her face clearly; he recognized it as a friend for it lived also it in his soul.

"I know her," she began tightly, "Rachel. I know her."

"How?" Charlie gently probed.

"My father brought her to our house when she was small, it might have even been right after the murders. I thought she was cousin or something. I was in my teens and she was a little girl, but she was small, beautiful and quiet. She had a pink bunny rabbit and I don't think she ever spoke. That's all I remember. Well…that's all I think I remember."

Charlie assured her she was safe shifting his grip and loosening his arms to let her look at him, but he waited expectantly for her to continue - sensing she was not done talking. Dani talked so rarely that when she did it was important to let her spend herself entirely. His patience developed in the study of Zen served him well in this regard. Once she was safe in his arms, his patience had returned.

"There's so much of your past buried in my past, Charlie. Things I didn't know, things I didn't think I knew. Things I didn't know were important. What else do I know?" She whispered the question in horror.

"There's nothing you need to remember, honey. And absolutely nothing you need to do," he solemnly swore.

"I want to help," she said strongly, "I want to get who did this to you, to Rachel…"

"Dani," he said seriously, "You understand that your father could go to prison for his part in this - if we keep digging?"

"I don't know how we could ignore what we know," she said biting her bottom lip. "He made his choices and he has to answer for them," her stubborn streak shone through the hangover. "So far the only person who's paid for his poor choices is you," her brow furrowed angrily. "I'm not okay with that. No amount of Zen is going to make me okay with that," she finished darkly.

"No Zen for Daddy," Charlie said softly, under his breath. He meant it to be for himself, to himself, but the gate guarding his internal thoughts failed more often than he wished for.

"Exactly," she echoed not knowing the synchronicity of their feelings. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Charlie? Is something buzzing?"

"Uh…yeah…" he reached for it, "your phone," he handed it to her.

"It's Rachel," she advised, "her flight gets in at 10PM. She says we should pick her up at the curb." Dani read off the text. Charlie nodded relieved. They had time and Dani needed time.

"I think we should go early and meet her at the gate," Dani surprised him with the suggestion.

"Honey, we don't have to do that. She can take care of herself," he informed her. "Rachel, like all the women in my life… is very independent." He smiled at her.

"I'd like to start over with her Charlie," Dani protested. "I'd like that to start tonight."

"Okay," he capitulated. "Besides - when do I not do what you say?"

She scoffed, "Uh, all the time Crews. All the freakin' time." They rose together and after a time stepped into their future hand in hand.

Dani realized Crews had become more than a partner, more than a lover, he had become the other half that made her whole, that held her up and sustained her. She wanted to be that for him and that meant redefining her life to accommodate his small fractured family.

"Where's Chester?" she wondered.

"In the garage," Charlie answered looking down. He knew Dani would not be pleased, but Dani's thrashing and distress had unsettled the dog and Charlie could not deal with them both. "He was out of control last night when you….ah"

"I guess we both were," she remarked, "out of control… last night," she offered shamefully in explanation when he shot a quizzical look her way. "I'm gonna go get him," she advised.

"Some days I swear you love that dog more than you do me," Charlie grumbled.

"Not possible, Crews," she said kissing him soundly, "that's just not possible."

Her admission made Charlie smile. _Maybe, just maybe… it would work out after all. _There were days he swore his entire existence was a train wreck in slow motion; violent, chaotic, painful, with boxcars full of derailed hopes and dreams littering the landscape of his life. Then there were other days, times when he felt at peace as if he were dreaming and dared not wake. Days when Dani confirmed she loved him fell into the later category. It was the dream he did not want to wake from.


	6. Chapter 6 Best Friends

**Best Friends**

"Chester? Come're baby," Dani coaxed. Her voice echoed through the empty garage. There was no reaction whatsoever. She had the lights on and could clearly see the only two cars were garaged in the massive structure, which could easily hold six. Her navy Toyota Hybrid sat with a fine layer of dust on it next to Ted's maroon Ford Flex, which was meticulously clean.

_Ted_, she thought, wandering outside to locate the entrance to Charlie's squirrelly convict friend's apartment. She knocked lightly and was rewarded with a soft woof. Instantly she relaxed knowing Chester was inside safe and in good company. Ted beckoned, "come on in," probably presuming she was Charlie. _She really hoped he was wearing pants._

Dani cracked the door and peeked inside to find Chester curled up in Ted's lap, but when the pup saw her he leapt free hooking a back foot in Ted's groin for leverage as he launched of the couch. Ted grimaced and doubled over as Dani braced for impact with the excited young orange dog that nearly knocked her over.

An excited Chester jumped up; wrapping the huge paws he had yet to grow into around her tiny waist and licked her face furiously. Dani tried desperately to control the puppy and now understood why Charlie had relegated him to the garage during the night. For all the talk about Chester being "their" dog, both of them knew he was Dani's dog.

"He really missed you," Ted laughed awkwardly. "Do you want some help there?" he offered shyly.

"He's fine," she said stroking the dog's head softly and talking in dulcet tones to calm him. "Shhh, baby it's okay," she assured the pup, rubbing the back of his silky ears.

"He was whining," Ted explained, "I don't think he likes to be alone." Dani looked up to find that Ted was dressed - business casual - in grey slacks and a black sweater vest and covered with Chester's auburn long fur.

She smirked and replied, "he doesn't."

"No one does," Ted spoke under his breath in much the same way Charlie would have. She wasn't even sure that he knew he'd spoken the comment aloud. This seemed to be a character trait the men had in common, although whether it came from their prison stay was unclear. Dani wondered but said nothing about it.

"I'm Dani," she stuck out her hand to shake his.

"Yeah, uh...Charlie's partner, I know," Ted stammered.

"We're a little more than partners now," she confessed as Chester finally dropped from her waist to the floor, convinced she wasn't leaving. "Listen, I appreciate you taking care of him," she expressed gratefully.

"Dani," Ted ventured a bold question, "are you okay?"

"I am now," she said sounded surer and stronger. "I had a bad night," she obliquely referenced the day and night that led to Chester's sleep over.

"Him too," Ted gestured to the dog. "Guess he's kind of attached to you, huh?"

"Yeah," she said softly looking at the gangly pup with his big brown eyes. Chester simply pushed his head under her hand and demanded more attention.

"Charlie too," Ted again spoke under his breath aloud.

"You don't approve?"

"Of what? The dog?" Ted stammered nervously.

"No, of Charlie and me," she asked a hard question.

"I think - I think it doesn't matter what I think. I think you make Charlie happy and that's all that matters," Ted commented presciently.

Dani nodded petting Chester and holding still. She stared at him and waited for the rest, knowing there was more he had to say.

"Charlie's….Charlie has not been happy for a long time," Ted explained. "He's been looking for something money can't buy, something he couldn't seem to find," he trailed off.

"Justice," she pronounced sure that she knew what Charlie was looking for.

"No," Ted corrected her, "love." Dani smiled and Ted smiled back.

"Come on baby," Dani patted her leg beckoning Chester to follow. She threw another thanks over her shoulder on the way out.

Ted exhaled and reflected. She was a beautiful girl in a remote and slightly exotic way, but she was a serious woman and not someone Charlie would tolerate losing. She was dangerous in that way, that he loved her more than himself, more than his money, more than his hard won freedom. But Ted had the sense the young woman was tougher than people gave her credit for and perhaps Charlie found someone worthy of his faith. Ted sure hoped so.

* * *

Dani strolled through the front door with her shadow glued to her side as Charlie emerged from the kitchen crunching into a Granny Smith apple. Chester looked mildly interested in what Charlie was eating and trotted over to sniff at it. Charlie showed the dog the apple and he promptly turned up his nose and returned Dani's side.

Dani chuckled softly, "yeah, I don't like fruit either, baby," she commented wryly. "Let's find you a nice crunchy milk bone," she addressed the pup whose ears perked up at the mention of the word "bone."

Charlie reached into his pocket and produced the dog biscuit waggling it from two fingers. "See shouldn't dis me so fast, Chester," he teased, "look what I got here, buddy." Chester trotted back over sniffed and took the bone then returned to Dani's side to lie down and begin eating.

"It's hopeless," Charlie pronounced glumly, "compared to you I am chopped liver." For half a second Dani thought he was actually disappointed before Charlie grinned good-naturedly at the dog's determined preference for Dani. "He adores you. Of course, who doesn't?"

Dani walked silently to him, asking coyly, "What else you got in your pockets?"

Charlie's eyebrows shot northward as she patted his shirt pockets and then sunk her hands in the front pockets of his jeans and hauled him toward her.

"Yeah, but you're MY favorite," she whispered seductively sucking his bottom lip into her hot little mouth. Charlie wrapped her in a tight embrace and the forgotten apple thudded to the floor.

Chester retrieved the strange looking "ball" and then put hundred of teeth marks in it without actually eating any of the tart apple, while his masters played games he did not understand with their hands and lips.

* * *

Ted entered the house without thinking and was immediately presented with Charlie and Dani in a rather intimate embrace with their hands in indiscreet places and he hurriedly slapped his hand over his eyes stammering, "Oh god, I'm sorry."

Charlie lifted his head and Dani dropped hers to her mate's chest and they extricated themselves from the throes of their embrace. Ted turned to leave with his hand still over his eyes and walked into the door.

"Ted," Charlie spoke, "stop before you hurt yourself," he chastised his friend lightly.

"Too late," Ted rubbed his forehead where he'd contacted the door edge. Dani hid her laugh under her hand.

"Is the dog eating…? Is that fruit?" Ted asked incredulously. Everyone's eyes rotated to Chester who continued to mouth the apple drooling mightily.

"Oh, see that's just not right," Dani said what they were all thinking.

Charlie stepped to Chester and convinced the dog to give up the slimy apple. "This is not for you," he scolded lightly and ruffled the pup's head and ears. Chester licked his hand in greeting and then laid his head on the floor when it was clear no more food was forthcoming.

Charlie walked to the kitchen trashcan and dropped the apple in before washing his hands. "Coffee, Ted?" he beckoned from the kitchen. Neither Dani nor Ted had moved.

"I could go for coffee," Ted admitted.

"Me too," Dani added.

"Help me with the espresso machine?" Charlie questioned and both responded "yes," together. "Good," Charlie laughed, "I need all the help I can get."

They made coffee without serious incident and Charlie walked to the group offering a toast, "to best friends – furry and otherwise." They each hoisted their drink thinking about what that meant.

If you are very lucky, you have one true friend, but just one can be enough.


	7. Chapter 7 Coming Home Can Hurt

**Coming Home Can Hurt**

Based on their status as Detectives, a little good will and professional courtesies wrung from the Airport Police, Charlie Crews found himself standing at the gate waiting with his partner girlfriend for his almost niece. His degree of anxiety brought to mind something Bobby Stark used to say about being a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. He was about as nervous as he could recall being about anything involving Rachel since they were reunited. Both women were mercurial and he'd been on the receiving end of Rachel's cold shoulder and Dani's roaring anger, neither of which was particularly fun.

He looked down to find Dani staring at him scowling. He shrugged not knowing what he'd done wrong - but it was something. "Stop jingling the change in your pocket," she chided, "honestly, you've not got nothing to be nervous about. It's not like we're going to kill each other…at least not right away," she added under her breath.

"Hey," he told her, "I heard that."

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before they both tried to speak at once and had to smile at their mutual nervousness. "Go ahead," he coaxed softly.

"I want this to work," she told him strongly with clear eyes. "I don't want you to feel you have to choose between the people you care about."

He was touched at the care she exercised in her choice of words and the consideration he'd given his situation. Just a few hours ago, she'd been consumed with herself and now she was completely committed to his comfort. She amazed him.

"There is no choice," he calmly replied holding her eyes. "Rachel is a strong, young woman with her whole life ahead of her. She'll meet someone…hopefully not a musician or a drug user, fall in love, maybe have her own family…hopefully after college. But Rachel's future doesn't include me, just her now."

"Thought you didn't believe in the future Crews," she teased.

"The only future I want, the only one I'm willing to believe in - includes you," he took her hand and tugged her close. Her arms went around him and he indulged himself in a long, slow, sweet kiss, which was perfect until three teenage boys in the next gate area started wolf whistles and hoots. Their jubilation disturbed the moment but far from being embarrassed, Dani simply laughed and buried her face in his chest inhaling deeply.

He stroked her hair and back and when she drew back Charlie drew a stray lock of hair from her cheek caressing the smooth skin there with the pad of his thumb and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you," he promised, "and I always will."

A strange look crossed Dani's eyes briefly before her mouth twisted in a wry smile, "just remember who said it first," she taunted returning his look with purpose and confidence. The gate agent announced the arriving flight and Charlie released Dani, but kept her hand. She looked down at the simple gesture and smiled.

He was so different sometimes, but these moments when he was sweet and gentle were her favorites. She realized what a great father he'd have made and was sad for a moment that Jennifer had deprived him of that gift. She instantly changed her mind knowing that ripping Charlie Crews from his children would have killed him as surely as a bullet through the brain. She squeezed his hand tightly.

Rachel emerged looking down, with her ever-present back pack slung over her shoulder, moving purposefully but alone through the throng of travelers. "Rachel," Charlie called to her. Her head snapped up, focusing on the familiar voice. The tall red haired man was easily recognizable and Rachel smiled broadly at his familiar grin. She walked in his direction taking in the presence of his partner and their conjoined hands. Things had changed.

Charlie released Dani's hand and hugged his almost niece warmly. Dani was again reminded of the similarity between Charlie and Chester, their warmth and the freedom of their affection for loved ones; then the goofiness returned as Charlie turned to introduce her, "Uh… Rachel you remember my partner Dani?" he tried on the words and found them wrong, "actually she's more than my partner, she's uh…"

"Your girlfriend?" Rachel offered with a wry smile, "duh."

Dani nearly laughed at the girl's sarcasm. "Hi. Dani," she said offering her hand.

Rachel regarded her for a moment and Dani sensed she was being judged, assessed. "I don't have much family, but what little I do is… well, him," she explained, "So if you're with him, then you're family too." Rachel hugged a shocked Dani. Charlie smiled broadly happy the reunion had gone so well.

Dani recovered quickly and hugged back, "We're glad you're home."

"Am I?" Rachel stepped back. "Home?"

"Yes," they answered in concert. "Come on, let's get your bag," Charlie threw an arm over each and steered them toward the exit.

As Rachel spied her bag and stepped from their little circle of three to catch it on the conveyor, Dani asked him, "pretty happy with yourself there aren't you?"

He grinned, "I have a beautiful girl on each arm and they aren't fighting, my life is charmed," he finished with a wink and a quick kiss.

* * *

On the way home, Charlie lost control of the conversation, as it quickly became a woman's exchange. They chatted about Ted and Chester and the living arrangements in the mansion. He sat in stunned silence that his night which 24 hrs earlier had looked so dire had turned out so well. When they got home Chester greeted them all warmly and took to Rachel almost as completely as he had Dani.

When the women went upstairs to get Rachel settled, Charlie looked down at the orange dog and commented, "Hey, those are my girls pal." Chester's tail thumped rhythmically against the countertop as Charlie prepared the pup's kibble. "Just remember whose house this is okay?" The dog turn his head sideways and woofed quietly once in agreement.

* * *

Jack Reese's phone rang four times before he yanked it angrily from his pocket and examined the number. People who called when they knew you were on the golf course were just plain rude he reasoned. He paled when he saw the number.

He excused himself and stepped away to take the call, pronouncing just his last name tersely into the phone. "Why hello Jack," the oily voice of Mickey Rayborn returned down the line at him, "what's your handicap?"

"You know what my handicap is," Jack snapped. "It's rude to interrupt a man's golf game. What do you want?"

"How's the family Jack?" The elder Reese clamped down so tightly on his teeth he felt they might break. That kind of a question from Rayborn was certainly a threat.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Your daughter Jack is playing with fire," Rayborn explained. "Her relationship with Crews aside, she needs to leave this recent string of robberies alone. They are just what they look like – a tragic sign of the rising crime rate and the profound indifference of our fair city."

Jack just grunted in reply. "You'll see that she gets that message won't you Jack?"

He sighed, "Dani and I aren't exactly speaking at the moment," he confessed.

"Now, that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Crews and your daughter picked Rachel Seybolt up at LAX tonight would it Jack?"

"Piss off, Mickey," Jack spit the words at his old friend.

"You've got a real problem Jack. Our friends are quite displeased with things. You're daughter could be a real problem for them, I can't protect her anymore…and it appears you can't protect her…so…" Rayborn let the implied threat linger like a noxious vapor.

"You touch her, you touch the Seybolt girl and you'll answer to me…" Reese threatened angrily. "Me and Crews both," he played his trump card.

"So you and Crews are on the same team now, are you?" Rayborn's snide tone seeped through the line. "That's a day I never thought I'd see. Crews know about this?"

"You touch either of those girls and there won't be anywhere you can hide from me Mickey. You tell them that. I'll go to the DA. I'll tell them everything. You can have the cell next to mine and we'll see who has the last laugh." Reese hung the phone up. There was nothing more to be said. He couldn't talk to Dani so he'd have to talk to Crews.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Reese sighed raggedly running his hand through his white hair. He returned to his game but was so distracted he blew the rest of his game, shanking a tee shot and missing par by at least two shots on all four of the remaining holes. When his golf buddies joked he was buying the beer; Jack threw a hundred dollar bill on the club house table and walked out.

In the parking lot, Reese stared at his phone for a long time before he made the call.

"Crews," he told the younger man, "we need to talk."

* * *

Crews emerged from his dark car in the same city park where he'd photographed Jack Reese arguing with Carl Ames and the irony of that was not lost on him as he walked to the picnic bench where the elder Reese waited anxiously. Crews waved his unadorned gun hand as a sign of faith – at least he wasn't going to kill the man, yet. Charlie was still harboring a great deal of anger for the hell Dani had gone through in the past couple days.

"Crews," the man greeted him.

"I have a question for you," Charlie said in a confrontational tone. Reese raised his brows in question - a trait Dani seemed to have learned from her father. "Did you kill Carl Ames?" Crews challenged.

It amazed him that you could actually watch the Reese family members get angry in real time as it happened. Jack's face flushed a deep red beginning at his shirt collar, his eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath. At this point in Dani's ramp up to pissed off, he would normally kiss her but there wasn't a chance in hell that was happening here.

"I called you here to…" Jack began angrily.

"To ask me a favor and I think I deserve an answer," Charlie interrupted. "The LAPD considered me a strong suspect in that case, even searched my house as I recall. So answer the damned question, Jack," Crews spoke through clenched teeth.

"No, Carl was my friend and I did not kill him. Anymore than you killed Tom Seybolt, your friend," the white haired man's eyes glittered darkly. "Now are we done with the twenty questions?"

"Oh, not even close," Crews glowered. "What you did to Dani…what you said to her…." Crews found himself to angry to express his outrage.

"You think I don't know that," Reese shouted at him. It was harsh and unnatural in the chirping birds and sunny greenness of the park. Both men noticed it. Jack pounded his fist against the table in anger and Crews closed his eyes, drew a deep breath and sought balance and control.

The calm of Charlie's calm voice surprising even him, "Why are we here Jack?"

"Rayborn wants Dani to back off these robbery investigations," Charlie's scowl let him know Crews knew the cases he was referring to, "and he knows Rachel's back."

Charlie thought about the disclosure. They were still watching him, watching his family and that thought made rage course through him. It was adrenaline and fury that he thought he'd let go off – but it was as much as drug to him as vodka was to Dani. The dangerous lure of indulging his need for vengeance bubbled to the surface.

"Rayborn is killing off his business partners Jack," Charlie said presciently. "That should make anyone in business with him a bit nervous don't you think?"

"I'm not in business with Rayborn," Jack snapped, but looked away from Charlie's determined stare, "well, not anymore."

"My family, which now includes your daughter Jack is not a negotiating tool," Crews said coolly. "Rachel is home now and I hope she stays as long as she wants. Anyone who tries to hurt either of them will answer to me and since I've already been to prison for murder I figure I have a couple freebies coming," Charlie threatened darkly.

"Okay," Jack reframed the issue, "look they are my primary concern too. But you have to back her off this robbery thing Crews," he reasoned.

"Have you ever actually talked Dani out of anything?" Charlie inquired directly.

"No," Jack admitted. "She's stubborn. She gets that from her mother," he explained.

"From her mother," Charlie had to laugh. "You've met your daughter right? She's a carbon copy of you. She's hard headed, tough, with a smart mouth and a mean streak – that I'm pretty sure comes straight from you."

"That why you love her?"

"She has other qualities," Charlie demurred. "Nice ones, she's loyal, she's self-sacrificing, she's fiercely devoted - those I think she gets from Roya," he pointedly stressed that Dani's temper, anger and notorious lack of patience were personality traits more common with her father.

"My daughter is…." Jack strained for a word that would fit.

"One of a kind," Charlie pronounced.

"And an endangered species," Jack intimated the threat to her.

"No one will harm her I promise you," Crews vowed, "Count on it."

"How's Rachel?" Jack changed topics.

"She's good. They get along well – better than I'd hoped," Charlie wondered his surprise aloud at the way the two women had meshed.

"Dani thought she was a little doll when I brought her home," Jack remembered. "Toted her around the house, Rachel was in shock, barely speaking, but she seemed to warm to Dani. She stayed with us a week, before Carl and I figured out what to do. Rachel didn't sleep unless it was with Dani and that damned rabbit. Come to think of it, both of them had rabbits. Dani's was that awful orange burned up thing…"

"Chester," Charlie smiled.

"Right," Jack reinforced, "and Rachel had some pink floppy thing that was a rabbit too."

"We have a dog now. He's named Chester and he's…."

"Orange?"

Charlie smiled, "yes, orange and fluffy."

"You spoil her Crews," Jack rebuked.

"Yes, I do. I always will," Charlie stated as a matter of fact.

"My daughter ever gonna forgive me?"

"That's up to her," Crews didn't give the old man an inch, "I wouldn't."

* * *

Later that night, Dani woke to a scream. Charlie sat bolt upright and Chester rushed from the room headlong into the dark. "Rachel," he explained, "she has bad nights too."

They listened as the gangly pup raced down the stairs, making a loud clamor at the foot of the winding staircase as he tried to negotiate the turn at breakneck speed and failed. The sound of his nails on marble and yelp as he slammed into the wall were followed by more mad scrambling. Chester was in Rachel's room before either of them could make it out of bed. They heard soft cries echo up the hallway and a soft whine as Chester tried to figure out what was wrong with the girl.

"Should we check on her?" Dani asked in a small voice, unsure and unsteady.

"I usually just leave her alone," Charlie offered. "I don't know what to do or what to say," he trailed off.

"Want me to go get Chester?"

"No," she replied. "He'll stay with her and I'm sure that will help."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I know," she yawned and hugged him close. "Everyone needs someone they can hold onto," she sighed deeply.

"You won't miss him?"

"Nope," she smiled happily. "I have you."

"Yes, you do sweetheart. Yes, you do," he settled her into the hollow of his chest and they both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Dani woke early in the morning and peaked into Rachel's room. Chester lay alongside the girl in her bed – a place Charlie would never permit him to sleep in their room. He followed Dani with his eyes and she whispered to him, "traitor."

Chester thumped his tail twice and eyed her guiltily, but made no effort to move.

Chester sunk his nose against Rachel's neck and she rolled over, slung an arm over the dog and hugged him against her. The parallels were not lost on her as she returned to hold her tall red haired Zen warrior in her arms while the young girl downstairs clung the gangly orange pup. The two of them would protect them all someday Dani thought absently.


	8. Chapter 8  Bad Qualities

**Bad Qualities**

Dani stared at the computer screen and mouse clicked through the photos, pointing out evidence and names in documents that she'd pieced together. Charlie stood behind her leaning over ostensibly watching and listening, soaking up the details but in truth he was miles and worlds away.

They were back at work. Three weeks passed in relative peace. Rachel was back in school, Ted was at home minding Chester and protecting the shoes and their lives had returned to relative normalcy – or at least normal for their lives. Charlie Crews and Dani Reese were enjoying relative calm, but Charlie was about to do something that would disturb that balance – two some things actually, but they were both things about which he did a lot of thinking.

It preoccupied him to the point where he wasn't listening as Dani briefed him on their current case, prompting her to turn and look at him over her shoulder and ask if something was wrong. He shook his head and kissed her lightly on the forehead in distraction, forgetting they were at work.

She growled at him and pushed him away, her wide eyes boring into him. Her words came through clenched teeth, "Crews – you can't do that here."

He walked to his side of their conjoined desks and sat down looking sheepish. She glared at him for most of the morning. Once or twice he tried to talk to her but she shut him down with a dark stare. It was a blast from their past.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

She looked up and locked eyes with him. "No, you're not," she argued.

"No, I'm not," he admitted. "I'd like nothing better than to be able to kiss you whenever I wanted, but I'll settle for when you'll let me," his admission was sweet and melted her anger away.

"Why do you have to be so damned…." She responded trying to hang onto her anger.

"So damned what?" he wondered hoping it was something good.

"Come with me," she rose and rounded the desk quickly, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the nearby file room.

"What are we doing in here?" he asked mildly. "If you're gonna kick my ass, I think we're gonna need more room, because I'm not going down without a fight…" he volunteered. He wasn't able to finish his smart aleck remark as she forced him against the closed door and kissed him feverishly.

"So damned what?" he questioned against the skin of her throat and his hands began their frenzied disrobing of his partner.

"Dammit Crews…" she protested his continuation of their argument, "stop talking." She demanded removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, dragging the tails from his dress pants.

He grabbed her wrists and held her off. Her eyes were wild and the lust he found there was enough to make him thirst for her even more than he thought possible. "If we're gonna do this here, don't you think you should take off your top too?" He teased.

"Crews…" she groaned in faux agony, but that changed as he lifted her easily off the ground and backed them against a nearby wall. She gasped his given name more softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he cupped her butt tightly in his strong hands, kissing her hard and thrusting his tongue deeply into her mouth in anticipation of something he wanted to do but hadn't the time or the space for.

Charlie's jacket tie and shirt were already on the floor and Dani's top and bra soon followed. He had to let her down to disrobe their bottom halves and Charlie wisely locked the door before he once again returned to his lover. He pushed her against the wall and attacked her throat, gaining a mumbled warning about hickeys that he promptly ignored. He settled her against him, allowed her to wrap herself around him, her legs about his waist, her arms over his shoulders pulling his tightly against her almost strangling him. _But oh, what a way to die_ he thought right before she bit into the delicate strap muscle of his neck erasing his ability to think beyond pleasuring her.

He set a punishing pace as he drove them toward a breathtaking finish. His arms were planted firmly along the wall behind her to prevent from slamming her against it with the force of his thrusts. He didn't understand her bite was to hold back her cries – not of pain but of need, pleasure and want. He eased her back to the ground after spilling his seed into her and waited until she could stand on her own before pronouncing, "we've got a problem." She laughed.

"I'm serious, I can't keep this to myself," he begged. "You have to let me…."

"I did let you," she said seductively.

"No, I mean…" he started.

"You want to tell someone?" she asked incredulously, "Who? Ted knows, Rachel knows. Christ, even my parents know… Who else could you possibly want to tell?"

"Everyone..." he said breathless. Her brows tweaked in query.

"Let me marry you," he asked the question that had been on his mind since Rachel came home and he began to once again dream they could be a family.

An odd mixture of confusion and fear crossed Dani's face before she looked away and tears welled. "Honey, I'm not pushing, I just…"

"Want to marry me?" she finished for him.

He nodded and kissed the tip of her nose. She sighed.

"Would this have anything to do with why I can't seem to find my birth control?"

"I told you I didn't take them," he stubbornly defended. "Maybe Chester ate them," he offered alternative suspect.

"I guess that fact that I haven't let that stop us says something," she thought aloud. "In fact I think we've gotten worse," she admitted, "and I know that's playing with fire."

He let her talk because she needed to – she needed to understand why she'd not insisted on a condom when her birth control went missing. Charlie neglected to mention he'd thrown them out – just defended he hadn't taken them, which technically was true.

"Are we ready for this?" She spoke aloud the question on both their minds.

"I am," Charlie promised solemnly. She eyed him suspiciously.

"It doesn't bother you in the least that I was stinking drunk less than a three weeks ago?"

He shook his head no.

"How can that not bother you? What if that happens again? What if I turn out to be a shitty…you know?"

"You're not him," Charlie explained he knew her fears. "He came to see me – actually we met," he professed. Her eyes narrowed, "he's worried about you."

Dani's fury was instantaneous. "You talked to him? Why? And you didn't tell me? Why would you…. No, you know what I don't want to know…" she stormed around the tiny room finding and replacing her clothes.

"I didn't tell you because I figured this was how you'd react," he said grasping her gently but holding her firmly by both arms. "I told him I didn't think you'd ever forgive him and I didn't think you should. I told him I wouldn't, but I told him that no one would every hurt you, not while I still lived."

"Why would someone want to hurt me?"

"The robberies. You were right. They are linked and they are linked to Rayborn. He contacted your dad to warn him off. He threatened you…and Rachel."

"And you believe him?"

"Why would he lie?"

"So…" she objected.

"So….he still cares about you. You're still his daughter and he still worries."

"What are you saying? That I should forgive him?"

"I'm never gonna tell you what to do," he held her eyes, "do what you think is right. But I still want to marry you, now - today, next week, next month, next year and that's not going to change. I think you know that."

She nodded and bit her lip.

"So how about you just let me win this one? Save me the trouble of having to wear you down," he pled his case.

"I…I don't know…I love you, but…." She got panicky.

"Okay, ssshh, it's okay," he kissed her forehead and gathered her into his arms. "Relax. You have the rest of you life to make up your mind, I'm not going to give up."

"Now where's my tie?" he joked.

Later they were sitting quietly, Charlie typing in his hunt and peck style focused on the keyboard and his brow furrowed in concentration. She examined him closely. Her heart was lost to this broken man with his insane questions. It wasn't him she doubted but herself. She feared that she would become her father; she knew she had all his worst traits.

"I'm stubborn," she said aloud.

"Uh-huh," he agreed nodding and continued pecking undeterred.

"I'm way too easily angered," she continued to catalogue her character flaws.

"Yep," he agreed without seeming to mind.

"I always need to be in control, in charge and I'm impatient," she gutted out a few more of her more endearing qualities.

"I know," he said wiping his brow and flipping a page in the report he was working on.

"So you don't care about any of that?"

"I think your strengths are your weaknesses like everyone else," he commented, still focused on his task.

"Explain," she put her head on her hands and rested her elbows watching him intently.

He stopped, marked his place with a pencil and turned to look at her. "You're smart, quick minded and therefore people who aren't as sharp annoy you – impatience. You're tenacious – you have confidence in your instincts – hardheaded, stubborn even."

"And the anger?" Her question belied interest in his answer and a belief she could change for the better. Hope was not something Dani Reese had known in a long time. It buoyed him and troubled her, but it was a desire she could not deny.

"Well, everybody has some thing they need to work on," he smiled softly at her.

He knew her worst and still he believed. It bent, twisted and broke her heart, but mended it simultaneously.


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets & Truths

**Secrets & Truths**

"Uh….Mr. Rayborn? You have a visitor, sir." The bodyguard announced hesitantly.

"I'm not expecting anyone," Rayborn offered looking up from his morning paper and breakfast, "who is it?"

"It's an LAPD Detective, sir," the tall, clean-cut man offered.

Rayborn smiled broadly, "Well, then - show Detective Crews in."

"I'm not Crews," Dani Reese pronounced from the doorway.

"Well, not yet…" Rayborn teased demonstrating his degree of knowledge of the intimate secrets of their lives. Dani scowled, but remained silent staring intently at her nemesis.

"To what do I owe the honor of the house call Detective?"

"I came to ask you a question. Answer it and I'll leave you in peace," she proposed.

"I feel pretty peaceful right now," Rayborn menaced with a deceptively simple smile.

"That could change," Dani taunted back.

"Spoken in the 'in your face' style of your father," the older man commented wryly, "go ahead Detective. Ask your question."

Dani chewed on the inside of her mouth for moment and then spit out her question. The thing she wanted to know, the thing it all rested on, the thing without which they (she and Charlie) would have no peace. "Why Crews?"

Rayborn looked shocked for a few seconds, but recovered quickly. He began laughing manically and only stopped when his laughing produced a persistent hacking cough.

Dani kept a patient expression on her face, while her insides churned and she fought the impulse to pistol-whip the man in front of her. After drinking some water, Rayborn quieted his cough and invited her to sit. Dani refused telling him she preferred to stand. Then she quietly repeated her question, "Why Crews?"

Rayborn eyed her suspiciously wondering aloud, "Why are you the only one who can put it all together? Why is Jack Reese's daughter the only one who gets it?" He seemed to find the whole situation humorous and his face bore an amused smirk.

"Are you going to answer my question or can I leave? Because just being in the same room with you makes me ill," she advised with frost in her tone.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" He asked. "Some things you are just better off not knowing..." Rayborn trailed off his words sounding eerily similar to those uttered by her father the month prior.

"I'm sure," she said strongly.

"If I tell you, then you have to decide whether or not to tell him," Rayborn offered a peak into a future dilemma.

"Crews and I don't have any secrets," she stated emphatically.

"Are you sure?" He let the comment hang in the air between them staring at her.

Dani's cool level stare unnerved him after a few moments. "Okay, okay…you are one tough cop; maybe even tougher than your old man. I'll answer your question. I just hope it's what you are looking for," he paused almost seemingly for dramatic effect. "So why Crews right? Why is he so important? That's what you wanna know?"

Dani nodded. Her features were unable to mask her curiosity and the anticipation she felt.

"Crews is special. He's not who you think he is; he's not even who he thinks he is," Rayborn laughed at an inside joke. "Crews is not even Crews."

Dani's raised brow intimated her dissatisfaction with his attempts at humor and the general pace of things.

"Oh, come on….that's…that's Zen," Rayborn joked.

"Fine," he sighed in exasperation.

Rayborn stared her in the eyes and told her what she wanted to know, "Crews is my son. He's my blood. He was supposed to succeed me to take all this over. I've watched him since he graduated high school and went in the Academy. Following in his father's shoes without even knowing it. He doesn't know because his mother wouldn't tell him. His mother wouldn't tell him because Charlie adored her and she thought it would destroy his love. Truth is - nothing can destroy love. Not time, not lies, not even prison, Detective."

Dani paled. This was not what she expected. She had gone to Rayborn in desperation, without knowing what to expect, but whatever she had imagined this was worse. She swallowed her panic and nodded keeping her face neutral and projecting an ease she did not feel.

"Now," Rayborn's oily tone continued, "I'm going to give you a freebie, Detective. I'm going to tell you why I chose to tell you – and why now," he said smiling with his predatory grin.

Dani looked at him now and saw new things, similarities to Charlie. She saw the same white teeth, the same blue eyes and blonder hair, but strawberry blonde – the red hair of her partner must have come from his mother she realized. Her world spun, shifted and her mind raced with possibilities, with permutations and outcomes. His smile made her skin crawl, but to learn these truths she stayed – planted to the ground, frozen in time and space.

"I told you because you have become the sun, moon and a full set of stars to my son, and because I believe that someday you two will make me a grandfather," he turned on the charm. Dani began to sweat and felt ill, but she held her ground. "Do you love my son, Detective?"

"Yes," she admitted. Never before had someone been able to make her ashamed of that fact. She made Charlie vulnerable and it weighed on her.

"Then make him happy," Rayborn excused her turning away.

"Wait," she stayed him with a single word. "That's it?"

"Oh, no…sweetheart," he shook his head ruefully. "That's far from it, but I've done as I promised. I answered your question, but I'll answer no more. Now you have to decide what to do with your newfound knowledge. Do you keep it from him? Or risk upsetting your world, your happiness and sending him on another fool's errand of finding facts – the kinds of things my son can't seem to resist - by sharing this with him?

He paused a moment and twisted the knife harder. "Do you break the crystal statue of his saintly mother? Will he forgive you if you do? Like I said…some things should be left hidden, but you had to know… so now you know."

His laugh followed her as she turned and fled.

* * *

Crews was sitting at his desk reviewing a file and returning emails when Bobby Stark wandered through the squad bay and inquired innocently, "So…how's your girlfriend?"

Charlie swiveled his head to stare at Stark, "What did you say?"

"What?" Stark acted guilty.

"What did you just say?" Charlie's harsh whispered repetition of the question let Stark know his comment was not welcome.

"Aw, come on Charlie. Every body knows about you and Reese," Stark said averting his eyes, intimidated by Charlie's tone.

"Everyone?" Charlie whispered concern apparent in his voice.

He thought they'd kept things pretty quiet and knew Reese would be quite unhappy if Stark or anyone else ribbed her about their relationship. Charlie knew Dani to be a strong and capable woman, a damned fine detective and a sharp analyst, but she labored under a burden he did not. She was a woman in a man's job, in a man's world.

It was something that hamstrung her as effectively as any metaphorical Achilles' heel. He was sensitive to the fact that she was sensitive to it. If their relationship was made public – it could harm her professionally while it would have little to know effect on him or his reputation. It was not a conversation he wanted to have with her, but one he knew they needed to have.

"Charlie?" Stark inquired, "I say something wrong? You seem kinda funny. You and Reese didn't like break-up or something?"

Crews eyed his former partner and realized Stark was harmless and concerned.

"Pull up a chair Bobby," Charlie coached. When Stark settled Charlie spoke quietly, reinforcing what his former partner already knew, "Bobby, we could get separated as partners if people began to know – what you know. You know how you feel about Leslie, Bobby?" Stark nodded eagerly.

"I feel that way about Reese. I like my partner Bobby and I don't want to be separated from her."

"At work or at home?" Stark winked conspiratorially.

"Exactly," Charlie smiled at Stark who returned his broad grin, "glad we could have this talk."

* * *

Reese returned late in the day from an errand and seemed distracted the rest of the afternoon. Charlie was uncertain if she'd had some sort of exchange like the one he'd had with Stark and she was sublimating her anger. What he could not know was the burden of Rayborn's disclosure hung on her like a heavy weight.

Twice he'd attempted to engage her in conversation, but she'd either ignored him or shut him down with a simple look. He briefly considered she was distracted by his offhanded proposal from the other day, which in retrospect he realized with probably the least romantic gesture he'd ever performed. He desperately wanted to fix it, but didn't have the vaguest idea how.

As their day ended, they left together and on the way to the car Dani asked him to drop her at her house. He asked what was wrong, she'd told him nothing, adding she just needed some "alone time." But as Charlie drove in silence he felt as if his heart was breaking. He had to resist the impulse to reach for her as she climbed from the car.

"Dani?" He inquired not because he wanted to, but because he had to. "Did I do something?"

She paused and turned in the seat to face him perplexed, "Huh?"

"You don't seem mad. But did I do something? Say something?" His clear blue eyes were almost her undoing. He was so trusting and that made her feel even more guilty for keeping Rayborn's paternal secret.

"No, honey," she said absently brushing her lips against his cheek, "I'm fine. We're fine. I just need some time to think."

"You can't think at home?" he said sounding lost when he said it.

She looked at her feet and then away at the door of her rarely used apartment. This would be the first night they'd not spent together in months. "Charlie, I'm not mad. I still love you, but I need to think about something and I need to be alone to do it. Can you just accept that and not ask me about it?"

He looked down and then up and out the windshield far into the distance. "Yes, I trust you, I didn't mean to push and I don't want you to run… If you don't want to – you don't have to…" he offered clumsily.

"Don't have to what?" she said truly stumped at where he was going with this line conversation.

"Marry me…" he said sounding forlorn and apologetic.

She sighed in relief and his head snapped up, "Idiot. Of course I'm going to marry you - just not tonight. Tonight I need to think," she said smiling softly and reaching for his hand. In retrospect he envisioned the moment she agreed to his clumsy proposal to be joyful, but he felt only sadness between them at the moment.

Distraction and dismay fogged both their thoughts. They sat still and quiet with their hands linked and immersed in their own thoughts for a few moments before she turned to say goodnight and he kissed her. The kiss was so tender, so sweet, she had trouble leaving the car and he sat there for at least ten minutes before he could summon the will to drive away.


	10. Chapter 10 Dark Respite

**Dark Respite**

Dani sat in her house in complete darkness thinking about the events of the day. This was trouble she'd brought upon herself with her damned desire to know things. In truth it was trouble she'd welcomed, sought out and unearthed, but it affected Charlie far more than it ever would her. She knew things about Crews now that no one else did. She knew the weak spots in his armor by feel and by heart. This revelation would rock him to the core. It might be the one thing that could break an unbreakable man.

Charlie's adoration of his mother was one of the few pure things left to him. Dani knew the ugly truth that no one is perfect, not even Charlie's mother or hers. _But why Rayborn? Was she trapped in a loveless marriage? Did Rayborn seduce her_? _Did she love Mickey Rayborn? __Did her own mother know about her father's illicit activities? Did both women cover for the men they loved just as she knew she would for Crews?_ It was meaningless wondering. They were answers she couldn't know. Dani had never even met Charlie's mother.

Charlie's mother died while he was still in prison; she alone was untainted by time and she was a testament to the power of truth, love and compassion. She was Charlie's holy grail. _Would he want to know a truth that would steal that from him? Could she tell him and watch the last of his innocence dissolve? _ Agonizing over it brought her to silent, hot and bitter tears sitting there alone in the darkness of her empty shell of a home. She missed the warmth of her partner and the shaggy, clumsy innocence of Chester.

What Dani did not realize is that her dismay did not take her where she used to go in times of trouble. She did not reach for the easy escape of alcohol. She owned her troubles and demons and shouldered them squarely for the first time in many years. She did this not for herself – not yet – but for him. She would not take the weak and easy way out and leave him to deal with her pain, her failure and the problems she'd brought on them both.

Rayborn and her father had both been right. Not knowing was easier. Knowing did not equal understanding. _Maybe there was no understanding some things_ she thought. That thought made her envision Charlie puzzling over the unknowable, the un-understandable. She could see the curious look on his face, his unfocused eyes and tilted head as he examined the dilemma of nothing and nowhere and not understanding. Dani found herself missing her partner profoundly.

She reached into her pocket for the cell phone there and fingered his number. She wanted to call, but the hour was late – or rather it was early - in the wee hours of the morning. He would be asleep, slumbering in their giant bed with Chester at his side. She thought of his blonde lashes brushing his freckled face and dialed without conscious thought.

He answered immediately with a quiet, "hey," as if he were expecting her call.

"Where you sleeping?"

"No," he lied, a suppressed yawn betraying his fatigue.

"Charlie…I…." she stammered softly at a loss for words, but simply listening to him breath calmed her.

"…couldn't sleep?" he finished in his fashion.

She nodded as though he could feel her answer.

"I was calling to check on Chester," she fibbed. In truth she missed the sound of his measured breathing and the warmth of his arms against her skin.

"He misses you," Charlie lied back. Chester was safely ensconced in Rachel's bed dreaming of chasing rabbits and ignorant of the suffering of his master and mistress.

"Really?" Dani asked sounding faraway.

"No," Charlie relented. "He's in bed with Rachel, but I miss you."

"We really need counseling. We've been apart what? Six hours?" She joked lightly.

"Seven hours, forty three – no forty four minutes, but who's counting?"

"Crews," she sighed in the way that made him want to hold her close and not let go for a long time.

"I could come get you," he offered with subdued eagerness.

"It's late and a long drive," she objected half-heartedly.

"There's not much traffic now. It wouldn't take me long," he pled his case.

Her sigh travelled the length of the phone line. "It seems silly but dammit…" she swore silently her cheeks still salty from her recriminations, "I just wanted to…"

"…hear my voice," he volunteered.

"Yeah," she admitted softly in defeat. She was irretrievably in love with the tall red haired man who wanted her to wear his ring and take his name. "I know pathetic right?"

"No," he said firmly. She could hear the smile return in his voice. "Comforting."

There was a light knock on her door. She closed the phone and opened the door without looking. She knew it was him.

He smiled shyly, "too stalker-ish?"

"No," she kissed him gently, "just stalker-ish enough."

"I figured I could not sleep at home or I could not sleep here in my car in case you needed me," he confessed as her arms encircled his neck and his hands slunk from their cautious purchase on her hips to encircle her waist. He pulled her snugly against him and delivered a slow, patient, sweet kiss that begged for forgiveness though he knew not what for.

"You'd better come in though before somebody calls the cops," she said coyly her humor returning with her ray of walking sunshine – her guard against the gloom.

"Honey, I am a cop," his sense of humor returned and his smile with it. It was one of his low wattage; genuine smiles and she closed the door plunging them back into darkness again. Dani led him through her darkened apartment on trust alone. He could not see but would follow her anywhere.

When they reached the bed she began disrobing him, silently in the dark with great care and gentleness. He was quiet but his touch was everywhere, light but warm and real. "I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm…"

"Shhh," she said laying a finger across his lips. "You didn't do anything and you didn't not do anything." His smile against her finger let her know he felt this Zen and humorous all at once. "Let's go to bed, Charlie."

He climbed in after her and held her close. She breathed in the scent of something she could not have imagined missing so dearly. He was like oxygen and she was fire. She was the shore and he the sea, he longed for her even if their meeting was brief and fleeting. Only after they settled in did they both issue a ragged uneasy sigh that contained the confusion and discord of the day – releasing it into the silent void of night.

Tomorrow would bring new challenges, it would reignite dormant fires and dilemmas would shine sharply like dangerous diamonds under the hot sun. But for these few hours in the cool quiet of the night respite was theirs together. It would grant them anonymity from troubles and they would face the day with the strength that comes from standing with someone, for someone, instead of against them.


	11. Chapter 11 Sins of the Father

**Sins of the Father**

"So…you wanna tell me what's wrong?" he slurred into her ear as they began to wake.

"No," she grumbled in reply and scooted closer to the warmth of his long body.

"You will you know? Tell me? Some day you'll tell me everything," he promised presciently in his gravely sleepy voice.

"Uh-huh," she agreed without much thought.

They lay still and quiet in the twilight time between sleep and waking, secure in the knowledge that the person who mattered most to each of them felt exactly the same way. They each reasoned that alone would get them through the coming days and challenges ahead.

He waited about twenty minutes before rising and splashing water on his face and brushing his teeth. Charlie examined himself in the mirror. Clear blue eyes and a freckled fair face wearing a rust colored haze met him. He talked to himself as was his manner, "_What are you doing Crews?" Get back in there and fix this, _his reflection wisely counseled. He climbed back into their warm bed and gathered Dani to his chest to try again.

"Honey, tell me what's wrong," he quasi-demanded, "I promise whatever it is I won't be mad."

"You can't promise that," she said sadly wresting away from him.

Charlie almost gave up, turning away from her on his side before exhaling a long ragged sigh that broke her heart. She knew that holding back equated to lying and that she could not do to him, however painful this would be, no matter the cost. She lay behind him, molding her body to his, breasts pressed against his back, with her arm draped over his chest she pressed a tender kiss to the back of his neck.

"Charlie," she exhaled his name as though he were already gone.

He grasped her hand, kissed it and held it to his chest. They remained still again for moments stretching like the lengthening rays of sun slanting through the window.

"Tell me about your mother," she began. She felt his entire body tense as the words left her lips.

"I don't talk about her," he said tersely, "to anyone."

She pulled her hand from his and began to roll away, but he stopped her.

"Give me a minute," he warned, "this is hard for me."

She nodded against his shoulder and laid her cheek against his back.

When he began speaking again she could feel the words leave his chest as though they were ripped from it like leaves from a spring tree. "My mother was a gentle, kind and caring person," he began shakily. "She believed in me when no one else did. She believed in my innocence til the end, until it killed her," his voice broke as he delivered the hard words.

He took a deep breath and then another before continuing, "she was the person I loved most, but she had her flaws too. We all do. She stayed in a loveless marriage when it would have been easier to leave, but she stayed for me so that I wouldn't have to choose between my parents. I would have chosen her. She knew that and she didn't want my father to be alone. Thing is he never was – there was always someone else for him. And she knew it." He swallowed hard, like he was in pain but continued.

"I often wondered why she stayed, then when I went to prison I knew. She was loyal to a fault, to the end, even if it hurt," his voice broke as he finished, "my father just broke her heart. But me? I'm the one who killed her. I still hate him for it, I still blame him for it." It was a heartbreaking admission from a man who revealed nothing.

It was the unvarnished absolute truth and it left Dani utterly speechless. She could do no more than cradle her lover and kiss him gently in a million places to distract him from the pain that was so real and fresh to him.

Then Charlie asked the question that would break their morning in two, "Why?"

She cleared her throat and gave him room as he rolled to face her. His admissions were spoken to the void, it was the only way he could gut them out but to talk to her Charlie wanted to, needed to see her face, to look into her eyes. She averted them and he gently patiently thumbed her chin higher and sought her eyes asking again softly, "Why Dani?"

She could not look away, she knew she couldn't break his trust no matter the outcome, but she hesitated and instead he fished for her cause, her reason to want to delve into his personal, poignant past. "Is it because you're pregnant?"

She was shocked, "What? No!" she responded strongly.

"I wouldn't mind if you were," he ventured cautiously. "It would be okay with me. In fact I would be pretty happy, if…you know….we were gonna be parents - together. Partners for life – in everything." He looked so utterly hopeful and sweet for a moment she wished she were telling him happy news, any happy news – even that. It made her wonder when exactly the prospect of having children had changed from a definite "no" to an optimistic "someday."

Charlie broke her reverie with a soft, kiss that twisted into a heated demand as he pushed her onto her back and began to patiently and emphatically demonstrate how eager he was to make that supposing a reality.

Dani found her body responding without conscious thought and her intended confession swallowed by the rising tide of their passion. Charlie Crews wanted children – this she knew. That she did too – that her children would be his - was becoming less an imagining and more a plan.

As his hands and tongue did insufferably pleasant things to her body, Dani began to realize Rayborn was right. They would make him a grandfather. This would happen and it would happen sooner than she'd ever expected.

In the back of her brain, behind the automatic response to her willing lover was the question of whether their relationship could survive him finding out she knew about his paternity and did not tell him. It made her a willing co-conspirator in Rayborn's little plot and it pissed her off. That anger was funneled into their lovemaking and Charlie mistook it for passion; only serving to widen the swath of guilt coloring her day.

Their morning was chaotic as they juggled cars and clothes and changes of clothes and showers in an attempt to get to work – forget on time – "at all" was more the intent. On the way to the car for the trip to his house, so he could find a fresh suit, she told him, "I think I should just let this place go."

Charlie froze and spun in his tracks with a big smile on his fair face, "you mean move in with me," he clarified, "completely? No more hedging?"

"Hey," she said in a sullen tone with a smile belying her true feelings, "you the one always going on and on about getting married mister."

He crossed to her and pulled her close, "give up this thing with Rayborn. He doesn't matter to me, to us – only you do." He kissed her sweetly and Dani's guilt nearly overwhelmed her.

Charlie had no idea of his connection to Rayborn, but Rayborn was not going to let it stay that way. He would never leave them alone, never let them go and she knew it. She couldn't speak she only nodded her assent and her partner smiled. She was lying to him with her body – only the words were lacking and it was eating her up inside.


	12. Chapter 12 Penance Is Done On Your Knees

**Penance**

Their day at work passed without incident. Dani sublimated her personal dilemma and dove into her work. It was so normal for her that other than some times seeming distant and moody nothing further passed between them. Burying herself in her work had saved her before and perhaps it would again.

She stared at the work she'd done on tying the robberies together and in her gut knew Rayborn was eliminating people systemically_. But who? Liabilities? Competitors? People on his own payroll? And why? _Just considering the possibilities was maddening.

Charlie sensed her preoccupation and sidled up beside her desk in his rolling chair. "Honey," he queried, "I thought I asked you to let this go." His approach was gentle and his question sincere. He would not force, but his request was heartfelt and hopeful that she'd see the issue as he did. But she could not because she knew things he didn't, things she shouldn't.

"What if you learned something you wished you hadn't?" she wondered aloud without thinking of the road it would lead to. Subconsciously her desire to divulge the secret she'd learned was so great she could not help but dwell on it.

"Don't have to wonder about that," he commented absently, "I learned all sorts of stuff I wish I could forget," he trailed off wistfully.

"In prison?"

"Yes. There… and other places, dark places."

"But you can't unknow things, you know?"

"Now you sound like me," he whispered in jest. It was their inside joke that she struggled not to embrace Zen. She smiled at the way he knew just what to say to change her mood and draw her back from the darkness.

"Charlie, I did something I shouldn't have," she said cautiously.

His brows peaked and he waited for her to continue.

"I went to see Rayborn," she watched him intently as his eyes became dark and his expression inscrutable. "I went to see Rayborn and I asked him something that I wish now I didn't know," she confessed.

"Dani," he cautioned his voice full of concern bordering on anger. "Why would you do that? Go there alone? I don't want you around that man. He's dangerous, amoral and I have to struggle with the impulse I have to throttle him every time we speak." He laid out his intense dislike for the elder man in no uncertain terms. For a moment he sounded a lot like her father, telling her what she should and shouldn't do. But following her own instincts had brought her more trouble than good and she trusted him so she let it go and continued.

"It was… it is something I regret," she began. "But I asked him something and his answer was something I can't shake," she continued trying to get through what promised to be a difficult disclosure. "It affects you profoundly and I can't not tell you because that would be like lying. I don't want to lie to you, but I don't want to hurt you and I think knowing this… I think it would hurt you."

Charlie's face was unreadable. It was like stepping into their past when he used to project a bland pleasant expression that could mean he was going to do anything from shoot someone to burst into song. He cocked his head to one side and considered her. It was as if he was seeing someone new and it frightened her more than she thought was possible that he could close himself off so quickly and so completely.

"Tell me what he said to you," he ordered. There wasn't an ounce of give in his voice and no hint of emotion. He was again the seeker and only desired answers, truths and his own brand of justice.

"He said a lot of things. He said nothing could destroy love – not time, not lies, not even prison," she sounded as guilty as she felt. She knew that he knew she was hiding, holding back so she gave him what he wanted, what she needed – she gave him the truth. "He said the reason he's so interested in you, so fixated on you is that he's your father, Charlie."

For what seemed longer than it could have possibly been, Crews said absolutely nothing. His eyes held hers and he never even blinked. His expression did not change, nor did his color. For a moment, it seemed as though he stopped breathing and was just a wax figure frozen in that moment. "And you believed him?" he asked still unmoving, except for the thin line of his lips.

"I'm sorry," she proffered. "I didn't expect that, Charlie. You have to believe me," she stammered clumsily.

"I do," he replied softly, "I do believe you. But answer my question, do you believe him?" His voice was detached, dispassionate, curious but unemotional. It was peculiar even for Crews.

She stared at him willing the man she'd grown to love to break through the hardened person who stood before her. "I believe that I wish I'd never asked the question," she answered. It was all she was willing to say.

"This is why you asked about my mother," he explained the obvious for himself. He needed to say the words aloud to let the experience permeate his psyche. "This is why you…" he stopped and the cold look in his eyes gave her chills.

"Charlie, please," she pleaded with him.

"I need to use the car," he explained. "Can you get home okay without me?"

He did not wait for her answer. He turned and left. The look in his eyes spoke of deliberate dangerousness and a desire to do terrible things. Dani rose and followed him to the elevator, but he seized her by the shoulders and stepped her back with a stern, silent look, letting the elevator door slide closed. It was as if an impenetrable wall had slammed shut and there was no way in or out now.

Dani sat back down at her desk and put her head in her hands. What hell had she unleashed? The last time she recalled the set of Charlie's jaw and eyes resembling what she'd just provoked he had killed Roman Nevikov with his bare hands. His comment on the way out was curious to her. He never questioned they would go home together – to their home together. He was not angry at her, but he was furious with Rayborn – with his father, maybe both of them.

* * *

Finn opened the door and was met with a powerful right hook. Charlie did not use the lethal ability to crush his windpipe on the bodyguard as he bore him no ill will, but he was an annoyance, a hurdle between him and his intended target – Mickey Rayborn. Finn staggered and with one more solid punch, the capable man went down. Charlie just kept walking as the man crumpled on the floor.

Rayborn was alone in his study with a highball crystal glass of scotch in hand when Crews entered. "Well, she wasted no time in telling you. I didn't think she would you know? Figure it out or tell you, but I'm wrong a lot when it comes to you kiddo."

Rayborn smiled and Charlie saw the similarity he'd never observed before, it sickened him because the truth was staring him in the face.

"Why her?" He gritted through clenched teeth as his knuckles tightened into a ready fist. Only the need to know more held him back.

"Who? Your mother? Or Jack Reese's daughter?"

Charlie growled and his face took on a menacing sneer, it was rougher than Rayborn had seen from the young man, but he knew by reputation the things Charlie could do. He knew his son's prodigious killing ability and his lightning quick reflexes. Stories escaped from the prison where Charlie had injured a prison guard without leaving any evidence of the lanky man's speed and capacity for violence.

"I could ask you the same question you know," Rayborn joked. "All that money, all those women and you fall for the daughter of the man who framed you for murder. We have that in common too. Wanting women we can't or shouldn't have." Rayborn suppressed a laugh for fear of what reaction it would provoke. He knew Charlie hated him and he took perverse pleasure in what an animal his son could become, but he respected the threat to his own life.

"If it means anything at all, I loved her," the older man explained with his hands spread wide in a conciliatory gesture, "your mother? I loved her."

"That's not possible, "Charlie spoke with sureness. "You don't love anyone but yourself. You play games with other people. I don't want to know why, or how or when – she's dead and as far as I'm concerned so are you. Or you can be very easily.." he threatened.

"Whoa easy now, son." Rayborn hedged.

Charlie growled again at his choice of words. "I am not your son. If you ever even so much as look at my…" he reached for the appropriate word to describe Dani, "…my partner again, when I leave here you'll be as unrecognizable as your pet – Nevikov."

"You gonna marry that girl, kiddo?" Rayborn pushed.

"Why do you want to know?" Charlie questioned curious, but cautious.

"I have other children you know? But none like you Charlie," he spoke with admiration, "none of them like you." Crews stared hard at him. "That – that right there – that ferocity, the rage, the indomitable spirit, none of my other children have it – only you."

"I am not your son," Crews repeated sternly.

"Oh, yes you are," Rayborn said smiling now. "Coming here, forcing your way in, taking what you want – that's me. That's not your mother," his paternal pride showing through.

"You will not come near me or my family again…" Crews began.

"Or you'll what kill me Detective? Wanna go back to prison? No I didn't think so," the older man showed his strong hand. "You are bluffing Charlie. I know it, you know it. So go home to your….partner," he grinned at the term Charlie used. "Make me a grandfather and marry that girl. Don't let her go like I did your mother."

For a split second, Rayborn sounded like he regretted the circumstance of Charlie's birth, but then he laughed. Crews turned and fled the sound of his father's laughter as the laugh he heard was one he knew – it was his from a time when he used to laugh, back before his life fell apart.

"You are who you were meant to be son," Rayborn shouted after him. "Be that completely." The man's unintentional use of Zen caused Crews to shudder involuntarily. It was too much.


	13. Chapter 13 Impermanence

**Impermanence**

Dani sat in the sparse living room in complete darkness with Chester in her lap stroking his silken head and ears. The pup knew something was wrong, but was powerless to do more than console his mistress. Ted was nowhere to be seen and for that Dani was thankful; she wouldn't know what to say to him anyway. Rachel who after a lifetime of chaos recognized a slow motion train wreck and wisely retreated to her room to do homework and stay out of the way. She was glad Rachel was so quick to recognize the stress and melt away.

After the cab ride home, Dani paced for awhile, walked Chester and finally sat and just waited. She normally found the dark, cool quiet of the big house comforting, but having no idea when Charlie would come home – or if he would at all – made her crazy. She stroked Chester's head and petted his sleek sides from chest to tail. He sat still, but for the occasional wet nose in her hair and the odd lick of her face.

"Where's Daddy, baby?" she asked the pup. The question was so out of blue and her characterization shocked her. _Where did that come from?_ It was a simple slip, just the power of suggestion from Charlie's comment that morning. It had to be….right?

She was saved from further introspection by the sound of the Maserati hurtling up the hill and the throaty growl of the eight-cylinder engine as Charlie parked it in the drive and turned the engine off. She waited for the door to open and her nightmare to begin. In a way, she welcomed it; she felt she'd earned it. She'd bought this on him and he should punish her for it. Part of her wanted him to be angry.

Charlie opened the door and walked into the massive house; dropping the keys on a table near the door and for the first time since they brought him home Chester left Dani's side to greet his master. "Hey, boy," Charlie said softly to the pup.

Dani did not move as Chester pushed for more of Charlie's attention, until he dropped to one knee and hugged the young pup to his chest. Charlie held the dog close and assured him in quiet tones. "He knows," he spoke to Dani, "he knows something's wrong."

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"I leave the office looking like I'm ready to commit murder and you're only question is – am I okay?" He queried while ruffling the pup's ears and standing.

"Did you kill him?"

"Would you want to know if I did?"

"I wouldn't care. Charlie…" she sighed. "I'm so sorry. I never thought…."

"I know," he strode to her. "It's in the past. It doesn't matter unless we let it. The things our parents did don't effect us unless we try to change a story that's already been written."

She reached for him and he came willingly, "God, I love you Charlie. You have no idea how much…" her admission was unplanned and unrehearsed, it surprised them both.

"Oh I have some idea," he promised as he kissed her temple, forehead and then both closed eyelids glistening with unshed tears. He tasted the salt of her tears and swore her an oath on them, "he'll never speak to you again, honey. I'll make sure you're safe from him."

"Rayborn?"

"Yes. Turns out both my fathers are complete bastards," he joked lightly kissing her sweetly with a soft smile.

"Join the club," she kidded back wryly.

He chuckled at her comment, "Let's try to do better than our fathers okay?"

She nodded, wondering if he meant they should be better people than their fathers or better parents. Again her mind wandered down a road that she'd long ago thought lost to her and the strength of the feeling made her shiver. Charlie wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her close.

"I love you, sweetheart. You know that right?"

"Uh-huh," she confessed against his chest.

"Did you make me dinner?" he teased.

"No," she seemed abit chagrinned by the fact she'd come home and done nothing but worry about him.

"Good," he pronounced, "there won't be anything to get cold while I take you upstairs and show you how much you mean to me," he promised as his kisses became more insistent.

"Charlie?" She asked him as they walked hand in hand upstairs, "Where did all that anger go?"

He offered her a Zen koan and a smile, "if I make a fist and open my hand, where is the fist?"

In truth his anger burned deep inside like a fire deliberately stoked with enough energy to run a freight train. It warmed him, some times too much, but it never went out entirely. Rayborn's goading about Reese was designed to push his buttons – he knew this intuitively. For some reason, Rayborn was trying to drive a wedge between Dani and him. It was the reason Rayborn had burdened her with the guilty knowledge. He was up to something. Charlie had no idea what it was, but he knew instinctively it would be dangerous to them both.

_All beings are imperfect the Buddha said. _His mother and Dani were among those beings… he loved them both anyway. He would not let Rayborn twisted the pure things in his life - to fuel his anger. He would keep it locked away, but never let it go out – in case he needed that rage to fuel him to unspeakable acts. Those things other people don't think about, don't talk about, don't do – things Charlie lived with.

Charlie knew his chemistry was forever altered. He could no longer laugh as he used to, but he recognized the sound of his own laughter buried in the haunting sound of Mickey Rayborn's. He hadn't tasted the salt of his own tears in years, he wasn't even certain he could produce them, but Dani could and he was determined to make sure she never had cause to cry again.

Late in the night he rose to let Chester into their room. The pup wavered torn between his affection for his master and mistress, before he decided on Dani and thrice circled before lying down heavily against the bed beside her.

Charlie had to smile at the pup's dilemma, "I'd pick her too, buddy. But it might take us both to protect her," he said softly and then wrapped his arms around Dani holding her close the rest of the night. She never woke, the day's events had taken so much out of her, she simply burrowed close to him and moaned softly in the comfort of her lover's embrace.

* * *

Roya Reese called about a week later wanting them to come to dinner and her conversation with Dani, which retreated into Farsi took an ugly turn. He could not make out the words, but the tone was distinctly confrontational. Dani did not want to be in the same room with her father and Charlie knew the feeling.

"You sure you wanna do that, honey?" he asked gently when the call ended.

"You can't have possibly understood any of that."

"You don't have to speak a language to understand harsh words," he counseled.

"She wants me to sit down to dinner… with him," she blustered angrily, "after what he did – it'll be a cold day in hell before that happens." Her face was set in a dark frown and she was in a mood reminiscent of their early days together.

"I've been thinking about this and maybe we should go," he offered.

Dani returned a shocked look. "He's a…."

"No worse than my father," Charlie finished, "…or me."

"You are not like them," she argued, "not at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she pronounced and her brows knitted tightly together expressing her dissatisfaction with his comparisons.

"Are you sure you just don't view me differently because you love me?"

She angled her head and shot him a look. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"I'm trying to challenge your view of the situation," he reasoned.

"What if you were our kid?" He offered and her dark stare turning piercing, but he soldiered on. "Say you'd found out about my past, prison and the things I've done. You'd be pissed right?"

Dani stared at him annoyed at the rationality of his argument, so he continued, "you'd feel betrayed, lied to and you'd be angry at us for trying to protect you from things we thought would hurt you, right?"

"Have I mentioned how much I hate it when you make sense?" She remarked with a slight smirk and dark penetrating eyes.

His soft smile let her know that he'd given it serious thought and consideration. He knew the merits of his argument and that he'd win her over.

"So when can we expect to be dining at Casa de Rayborn?" she goaded.

"Let's not push things too fast," he said tersely, "how about the first Tuesday after never?" She smirked. "Look, I'm just saying – she's your mom. You love her and letting him deprive you of your connection to her only hurts you and…."

"…and who?"

"The kid," he said cautiously, "our kid," he continued softly with a lopsided grin that made her heart skip a beat.

"Yes, well…Chester hasn't been invited to Sunday dinner," she neatly sidestepped his interference.

Charlie let it go, but was far from finished with that topic. He was a patient man.


	14. Chapter 14 Date with Destiny

**Date with Destiny**

Dani talked to her mother and let her know they'd come to dinner, but only because Charlie insisted. This further raised Charlie's stock with the real head of the Reese household, Dani's mother. He knew that Jack Reese was all bluster and show. Roya held the real power in that household for she was the true heart of their family. Just as Charlie knew instinctively that Dani would be the heart of theirs.

Throughout the meal Dani and her father behaved like bookends. She was sullen and withdrawn; Jack was moody, dour and drinking heavily. It was a recipe for a blow up of epic proportions. Both Charlie and Roya danced around the periphery trying not to set either off. They both breathed a big sigh of relief as the meal passed without incident. As the day drew to a close, Dani cornered her father in the kitchen and peppered him with questions.

"More? Seriously? Don't you already know enough stuff you wish you didn't?" Jack shouted angrily.

If she had taken the time to consider his comment, Dani would have found it had merit, but anger was her easy answer and she pressed hard. "What is it between you and Rayborn? And yes, I'm sure I wanna know," she said through clenched teeth.

"Tell me why…" he challenged in a hard tone with a soft voice so as not to attract Crews' violent attention. "Tell me why it's so damned important and I'll consider telling you."

Dani cocked her head and thought hard about what she'd tell her father and whether or not it would be the truth. She knew he wanted to tell her – confession really was good for the soul, but he needed some prompting. She hadn't really considered the 'why' in depth until he posed the question.

"I love him," she said solidly.

"So you keep telling me," her father interrupted in an annoyed, pinched voice.

"If you'd stop interrupting me," she shot back with a hard look, "I'd tell you that he's asked me to marry him," she confessed.

"Dani you can't be seriously considering…" he interrupted again.

"I am," she jutted her chin out know incredibly offended by his interruptions and him passing judgment on Charlie, "you got a lot of nerve passing judgment on him after the shit you've pulled. I honestly don't know why mom stays with you."

Her father grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her to his chest, "your mother stays because she loves me."

"Did you ever consider that I'm telling you the truth? That I do love him?"

"Dani," he dragged a hand through his hair. "I figured this was just a thing you going through. Some thing you were doing to get back at me," he confessed, "any boy I hated - you just couldn't get enough of in high school…"

"Dad," she rolled her eyes explaining, "I'm not a teenager. Haven't been one for some time. This isn't a phase I'm going through and no matter how much you want it to be…I'm not with Crews because of you. I'm with him because of me and I want to know because we are together. What effects him effects me and our…"

"Your what?" The elder Reese asked with his face twisted like he'd just eaten something bitter at the possibility his daughter could be expecting a child with the tall red haired man down the hall in the bathroom.

"Our family," she replied succinctly.

"Are you saying you are…" he whispered harshly.

"I don't know," she equivocated, "maybe…" She stymied further inquiry wrapping her arms tightly around her torso and redirecting him back to her interest. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Does he know?" He doggedly pursued the unstated pregnant possibility.

"No," she admitted and suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

Her father stared until she looked up and held her there with his eyes, which were softer than she remembered. He then pronounced, "Well, if I'm going to tell you, then I'm going to tell you both. No way I'm repeating this again…so go get him," he gestured dismissing her and turning to pour himself another drink.

* * *

They huddled in the Reese kitchen. It was as unlikely a gathering of individuals as Charlie could envision. He crept quietly behind his mate and pulled her tightly against his chest shielding her from everything in everyway that he could. She looked up in appreciation and they exchanged a quick kiss, while her father rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Roya busied herself by making tea, but her nervousness manifested itself in activity. Her family stood on the edge of fracture and today would make the difference in whether her daughter would stay in it or leave to strike out on her own. Roya much preferred the prospect of welcoming Charlie into their fold than the alternative.

Dani was curiously calm, comforted by Charlie who covered her back literally and wrapped her in his warmth. She felt his strong heart beating solidly against her back and his breath tickled her ear as he purred, "take it easy, honey," in a tone only she could hear.

Only Charlie's eyes moved as he watched Jack Reese pace and fume, he appeared calm and in control, but his body screamed at him to release his anger and visit pain upon the person of Dani's father. It was an impulse he struggled with but showed no outward sign of. Dani felt the erratic beating of his heart hammering wildly in his chest. She reached up to capture his hand in her smaller ones and held his eyes for a moment willing him calm.

Jack's pacing slowed and he resigned himself to unraveling the details of a decades old conspiracy that simply fell apart with a few prescient words, "You never have enemies like those people who used to be your best friends," he grumbled darkly.

"Rayborn and I were rookies together. We used to be friends. He was always eager to make a buck and back then we could do pretty good just taking protection money and freebies from shop owners who liked having a cop hang out in their store or shop. But Mickey? Mickey always wanted more," he laughed darkly.

The teakettle picked this inopportune moment to whistle it's long and mournful tune. Dani shuddered and Charlie tightened his grip on her and whispered, "It's okay," into her ear. Roya poured tea into four waiting cups and Jack paused for a moment in his narrative.

"I decided I wanted out after the Bank of LA. I gave my cut to the church," he piously confessed. Charlie knew this from Ted's research, but kept silent. Roya pressed a cup of hot tea into Dani's cold hands and offered one to Charlie who shook her off preferring to stay close to his diminutive partner.

"When I wanted out that tore it between Mickey and I. He considered that if I wasn't with him I was against him. He threatened your mother and you," he gestured with his mug at Dani. "Then there was a traffic accident, which I don't think was an accident," muttering the last part under his breath, "that claimed the life of your little brother, Dani. It also damn near killed your mother."

He gave it a moment to sink in because he noticed Dani recoil when he talked about the little brother she could not remember. "You were too young to know, but your mother was pregnant and she miscarried," he explained and then hugged Roya. "It was a big thing between us for years," he cautiously approached something he did not think either of them knew. "So when I got a chance to hit him back…I did."

"You mean sending Crews to prison," Dani stated strongly, showing her hand. This took Jack by surprise, by Charlie showed nothing on his face or in his affect. He simply smiled and kissed Dani's temple lightly eliciting a slight smile from her.

"Yes," Jack replied tersely.

"Because you knew he was Rayborn's son," Dani continued to show her winning hand of cards. It seemed as though she held them all.

"Yes," he told his daughter, "because I knew it would hurt Rayborn. I knew who Crews' real father was. Back when we were friends, Mickey talked of it. He had plans for him; such grand plans for him to take over - be commissioner someday. It's rotten from the inside – the Department. Sure the riots in 92 got some of those guys, but there's plenty more on the take and on Rayborn's payroll. Those who don't participate actively, fear him anyway," his smile was creepy.

"You?" he gestured at his daughter. "You were protected by me, by my people. Karen Davis, your Uncle Archie, the men under my command on the SWAT Team. They didn't go after you because they knew what I'd do – how far I was willing to go.

"Christ," his nervous laugh fell to the floor in a room empty and chilled from his lack of emotion. "I had Mickey Rayborn's son sent to prison for murders he didn't commit. And I'm not gonna say I'm sorry for that son," he looked directly at Charlie. "I was protecting my family."

Charlie nodded solemnly and spoke for the first time in an hour, "and now you are going to help me protect mine." Dani looked up at him. "Yeah, honey - that's you," he confirmed with a grin. Charlie was only smiling to keep Dani level and in control of her emotions – inside his guts were churning and his anger boiling like hot lava. Only his eyes betrayed his hatred for Jack Reese, which the elder man did not miss.

When Dani and Roya excused themselves to clean the table, Charlie cornered Jack and asked the rest of the questions he wanted to know the answers to. "You know my mother Jack?" his whisper clean and cutting.

Reese nodded and sipped his scotch. "I knew her. Rayborn was wild about her, begged her to leave your father and marry him. She turned him down flat. Mickey back then was rakish, handsome, dangerous, exotic. He entranced everyone - your mother included. He was blown away when she refused him.

Charlie snorted his disbelief.

"Then you were born and everyone knew she wasn't going anywhere so Rayborn looked elsewhere, but he always loved your mother. As you grew up, he kept an eye on you both. It was apparent to anyone who knew him well – you were his blood. But your old man? The man you grew up believing was your father was too busy chasing skirts to worry about his own backyard. He never knew and if you ask me, she should have left him."

Charlie gritted out a one-line response, "well, nobody asked you."

As he turned to leave, it was Jack's turn to arrest the younger man by his elbow although he quickly released it as Crews turned on him with glittering eyes. "My daughter, Crews?"

"I love her," Charlie's voice and body eased with his words. "I won't ever leave her unless she asks me to and even then I would find it hard to stay away."

"Good," Reese pronounced.

Charlie arched his brows in surprise.

"Well, I'm not happy about it, but I'm glad to know you are devoted to her," the older man grudgingly admitted. He stuck his hand out to his prospective son in law and Charlie noticed a tremor in Reese's hand for the moment before Charlie shook it.

"She agree to marry you yet?"

"Hell, no," Charlie chuckled in spite of the dire situation, "Have you ever known Dani to agree to anything unless she proposed it to begin with?"

Jack laughed and shook his head vigorously in the negative until his white hair fell into his eyes.

Dani and Roya entered the kitchen when the tension had eased and Charlie got a strange look from his mate, but simply took her by the hand and announced their departure. When she tried to question him, he whispered gently into her hair, "not now sweetheart...later, I promise," and kissed her sweetly before saying good-bye to Roya with kiss on the cheek.


	15. Chapter 15 Dark Paths

**Dark Paths**

Dani fell asleep in the car on the way home from dinner. He woke her gently while kneeling beside her on the pavement in their driveway, "I'd carry you inside, but I think you'd castrate me when you found out I did," he joked lightly.

She grumbled as she let him lead her to their room and she mutely stared at him as he began to undress her. "Why am I so tired?" she complained and he shrugged as he put her under the thick duvet and she surrendered to the pull of sleep.

Charlie lay awake thinking while his mate slumbered. She slept deeply, absent was any thrashing or mumbling and from that he deduced she was either at peace, which seemed unlikely given their day - or simply exhausted. He absently stroked her hair, whilst examining their quandary again and again, puzzling over the facets, twists, turns and blind corners of it. Rayborn continued to try to manipulate him – why or to what end - remained elusive. Dani had become a tool in Rayborn's power play. But Charlie was determined to not allow her to become a victim.

The thing that puzzled him more than anything else was why the two of them were partnered together to begin with. _Was it someone's idea of a sick joke? Some kinda of Jean Paul Sartre's No Exit "hell is other people" existentialist's nightmare? Was it simple coincidence? As if a man wrongly convicted and incarcerated for twelve years in federal maximum-security prison could even believe in coincidence. Was she supposed to be his undoing or was he supposed to be hers? Were they set upon each other with the idea that they would bring about their own mutual destruction like proxies in some megalomaniacal war between two bastards with monstrous egos? _He blew a puff of air skyward in disgust.

If he smoked no would be the time to burn one he reasoned. He imagined expelling puffs of dark air like evil spirits sent skyward and into the void. He hadn't meditated in days and could feel his balance slipping away, but he could not bring himself to leave Dani's side even for that. His link to her was so very strong. He wanted her, needed her in a way that was going to cause him pain, but he was powerless to stop.

He reflected on all they'd learned today, if that were to be trusted. He found the part of Jack Reese's tale spun that most stuck with him was the unnatural death of Dani's unnamed young brother. Jack clearly believed Rayborn was attacking his family and Charlie had to agree it sounded like something Rayborn would do. He wondered about his own violent outbursts and viciousness musing whether that could be rendered genetically through parentage. He was never cruel as a child, but to survive prison he learned quickly and excelled at lethality without remorse.

If the reason for Dani's exhaustion was what he suspected – things had become even more real and fear entered his being for the first time in many years. Fear for her - his family, fear that he could not protect them or guard them adequately.

He didn't explain his cryptic comments to her that night (as promised) or the next.

* * *

The following days were filled with the chaos that a full moon brings to police work in general and Homicide in specific. Their weekend blurred into the following week. They were overcome by work and both collapsed nightly to the pull of a warm bed and the comforting arms of their bedfellow losing track of the days until they no longer recognize days, only dates.

Charlie began to suspect they might never need marry for they lived as a couple already, but he never let go of the desire to make her his own completely - despite the fact it clashed with his Zen teachings. Possession was antithetical to Zen, but he wanted to belong to her and for her to belong to him in an old fashioned way.

Cases came and went as the weeks wore on. The solved a good amount of the crimes they caught on rotation, by good old-fashioned police work, not fancy forensics or lucky breaks. Their relationship stayed quiet and private and Charlie got better at not expressing his affection in the work place. He was still occasionally swept away by his partner's amorous moments of weakness into trysts in tight quarters, but he didn't mind nearly as much as he pretended to.

He finally convinced her to take an afternoon off which morphed into two entire days in bed, which they both needed. Dani's holiday count and sick leave accrued with the department was approaching legendary status, so convincing her to play hooky with him and retreat from the LA heat into the cool quietness of their bedroom was something of a feat. It was there that they slumbered losing track of time as weeks became months and the summer closed easing into fall.

He lazily drew circles on her skins with pale lean fingers and kissed her neck to wake her. "Hey, beautiful," he said alluringly, "got any plans for the weekend?"

She sighed, knowing he knew that since they spent every waking moment together and he would know if she had plans. She wondered what he was up to, but settled for simply drawing him into the luxury of a deep, slow kiss.

"Let's go for a drive in the mountains," he whispered along her jaw line.

"And just where would we be headed?" she demurred.

"Nevada," he continued breathlessly.

"Huh? Why Nevada? What's in Nevada? Where in Nevada?" she probed, instantly inquisitive, as was her nature.

He drew back and with clear eyes asked her yet again, "anywhere in Nevada – Reno, Tahoe, Vegas…any where we can get married," his smile was low wattage but true.

She shook her head no.

It was a familiar refrain but he pressed, "Why won't you let me marry you Dani?"

"They'll split us up at work," she reasoned.

"I'll quit," he swore.

"Thought being a cop was what kept you together," she teased.

"You know that hasn't been true in a very long time," he promised.

"You'd really quit LAPD?"

"If it meant I got to be your guy – then yes, happily," he grinned and kissed her.

"Moron," she complained, "you are my guy."

"Prove it," he challenged, "Marry me, Reese." His eyes held hers and she found no threat there, no fear of him or the prospect of being linked to him for eternity. She found no logical excuse to refuse him so she gave him what he wanted and he could read her capitulation in her eyes.

"I love you, honey. You won't regret this – I promise I will spend the rest of my life making sure you are the happiest person on the planet."

She laughed, "I don't think that's possible," holding him back as hugged her.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, sweetheart. I got so much planned for us," he vowed. "I'm gonna make you deliriously happy…" he began but stopped as she placed fingers over his mouth.

"How about you just try and not get us killed genius?" she teased.

Her heavy sigh let him know there was more, but with Reese there was always more. "What is it, honey?"

"It's just that I just want nothing more to just stay in bed all weekend," she groused with a heavy sigh, "I don't know why I'm so tired," she wondered aloud.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled while nuzzling her neck, laying wet kisses along her shoulder and clearing her shirt aside for further oral inquiry. "Would it have anything at all to do with how late you are?"

She froze, then tensed causing him to chuckle, "What? Did you think I hadn't noticed?"

She said nothing. He thought she forgot to breath, but he continued knowing that she'd have to breath - or else pass out, "I know you think I'm inexperienced in relationships, but I was married for three years before I went to prison. I know what to expect and you're not keeping on schedule."

"That's because 'someone'," she pointedly emphasized with a dark scowl, "keeps messing with my birth control and besides I've never been particularly regular anyway," she brushed his query aside.

"Uh-huh," he continued his search of her body with his questing tongue and hot mouth. "That's not very convincing, Dani. How late are you?"

"Relax," she said trying not to sound as nervous as she felt, "its just a few weeks."

"How many weeks?" he persisted.

She didn't answer until he drew back, catching and holding her eyes, "Dani? How many weeks?"

"Thr..okay, four-ish, maybe five," her voice inflection rose as the smile crept across his face.

"You're pregnant, sweetheart," he pronounced confidently.

"You don't know that," she challenged testily.

"Okay, let's find out," he leapt from the bed with surprising speed. "I'll go down to the store and get one of those kits. We'll eliminate the suspense," he grinned while pulling on his jeans.

"Charlie that's not necessary, really…." She stammered, but he continued to hurried dress. "Crews," she barked, "stop."

He froze and then cocked his head to the side, "no?"

"No," she said firmly.

"Okay," he pulled off his shirt and sat beside her on the bed. "Honey, don't be upset," he pulled her against his chest.

"I already went through four of those damned things," she complained into his chest. She sighed with great affect, "They all say the same thing. And I want you to stop smiling right now, mister," she demanded. "How are we supposed to handle all that's going on in our lives and have a baby, Charlie?" she asked in a voice that bordered on a whine, which annoyed even her.

Charlie tried to school his features but was unable to suppress his smile and she could hear his heart pounding madly in his chest. He hugged her tightly and whispered, "I'll think of something."

She laughed.

"You think that's funny? Sometimes I think of stuff," he defended. "It's happened." His laugh was good-natured, "You aren't going to make me pretend all day that I'm not thrilled about this are you?" he questioned softly in an excited whisper.

"No," she grumbled.

"And you're not going to pretend all day you aren't excited are you?" he pushed her for a reaction and steered it toward positive knowing she was scared.

"Excited?" she grumbled trying to remain subdued in the face of his overwhelming enthusiasm, "How about terrified?"

He just grinned broadly.

"See? This – this is why I didn't tell you earlier. You're going to be weird about this aren't you?" Fear and agitation colored her words.

"Happy is weird?" Charlie danced deftly around her concerns, reassuring her and pulling her into his little eddy of happiness in the raging river of their lives. "Honey, we can do this," he coached.

"You're sure?" Her trepidation was palpable. "Charlie, I don't know. Seriously? This mess with Rayborn and my father? What he said happened to my little brother….it's all so…" she stumbled and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

Charlie shushed her and tried to assuage her fears, "We leave Rayborn alone and he'll leave us alone," he promised.

"You don't know that," she argued. "Shit," she cursed her tears. "I am not like this, I don't cry, shit…" he held her close.

"What do you want to do? I mean because if you really don't want… I can…." He began but couldn't finish his offer to arrange another way.

She looked up at him, biting her lower lip and holding back tears.

"I'm sorry, I can't…I…" as tears filled his own eyes at the prospect of an alternate to his moments ago happiness.

"Charlie, don't…" she shook her head no.

He relaxed and released a shuddered sigh.

She began softly, but her voice got stronger as she continued, "I wanna do this, but I'm scared and I don't like being scared. I'm…uh…scared that I won't be able to do this, that I won't do it good enough, that I'll screw it up, that it'll be too much for me…"

"Stop," he commanded with a strong sure voice. "You aren't going to be alone, Dani. You have to do the important, hard stuff, but I will be with you every step of the way and we can do anything together. Look at what we've already done together, all the things we know now we didn't before, all the stuff we've figured out…" he began to ramble.

"I don't want to know anymore," her tears began falling convincing him to make a heartbreaking promise.

"Then we'll stop looking, honey," he soothed and brushed tears from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "We'll just get married, have our kids and be civilians, but we'll be happy," he swore looking into her eyes.

She rolled hers and pronounced her lack of confidence in that plan of action with a muttered, "yeah right." Then after a long moment of silence, she told him the words that made him know it would all work out. "We don't really have any choice. I'm hopelessly in love with you and apparently we are having this kid, so we'll just have to figure it out."

"We will sweetheart. We will," he whispered. "Go back to sleep, I'll make us breakfast and come get you when it's ready."

She rolled over and complained as he knew she would, "better be some real breakfast not some damned fruit. I want pancakes and eggs and bacon" she sighed contentedly in his warm embrace. He held her tightly until she drifted back to sleep.

There would be no Las Vegas in their weekend; she needed rest. Running at breakneck speed taxed him – she had to be exhausted. He vowed to let her rest until noon and then spend the weekend catering to her every whim, which he knew she would barely tolerate.

He'd marry Dani Reese privately in front of just a Justice of the Peace until she'd let him do it they way he wanted – he reasoned talking her into a big church wedding could take years. But in a few short months they would be parents, a bigger undertaking than either of them could manage alone. He needed to be ready, he wanted to be there completely – Rayborn's words, the words of the Buddha came echoing back to him. He was going to make a choice to be a husband and a father and give up this quixotic quest for the truth.

But some times life doesn't let you make your own choices. Charlie and Dani's choice would not be theirs alone. Men still sought to manipulate them both and their moment of greatest joy would become something they had to protect everyday.


	16. Chapter 16 The Robbery That Wasn't

**The Robbery That Wasn't**

That summer, as Charlie and Dani were working the job and living their lives, Rayborn gathered a group of men in the study of his penthouse and laid out his plan. The crime went down as planned and this sophisticated robbery bore no similarities with the earlier juvenile and bloody ones they'd investigated. This robbery was of a diamond exchange and while no one died, it netted over $35 million in raw uncut diamonds. It was executed with precision by a group of professional criminals who also happened to be LAPD's finest.

CSI personnel in dull navy blue jackets and white crinkly Ty-vex suits poured over the scene. Black volcanic fingerprint dust and camera flashes filled the air. Charlie walked around the scene listening to the glass fragments crunching under the heels of his Johnston Murphy's. There were no witnesses; the security system and cameras in the diamond exchange were curiously and coincidentally on the blink at the time of the robbery although they were functioning to capture every facet of the scene processing. Charlie locked eyes with his partner as they surveyed the scene. The both felt cold which had nothing to do with the temperature. Both of them suspected it was Rayborn and Dani even mouthed the name silently and watched Charlie nod in agreement.

One of the techs sang out they'd found a print and it was the sum total of their evidence in the case. This crew had been meticulous, not a hair or fiber was found, but on the outside edge of a doorframe, there was a single perfect print with sufficient ridge detail to effect an ID. It was too good and they both knew it – it smelled of a frame job and no one knew those better than Charlie Crews.

Out of the corner of his eye, Charlie detected movement to quick for their setting as Dani turned to look at something and lost her balance. He watched her stumble and quickly crossed the room to her side. As she straightened, he noticed her pallor and heard her whisper, "get me outside – I'm gonna be sick." She clutched at his arm as he nearly carried her out the side door. In the alley, she doubled over and lost her lunch.

"I know the loss of that much jewelry can be upsetting to a girl, but are you sure it's really that bad?" he joked.

She coughed, shot him a dirty look and bent back over.

"I'm gonna find you some water," he commented. "Stay right here," he directed.

She waved him off and he stepped into the street to locate a street vendor and buy a bottle of water.

"Say, Charlie," Bobby Stark started in on him as soon as he appeared on the street, "Reese, okay?"

"Uh, yes…just got some bad tacos last night I guess," he responded distractedly.

"You want I should look after her while you're gone?" Stark asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah," Crews softened. "That'd be nice, Bobby." He paused and turned, "only it's better that you not let her know," he warned.

"Oh-ho, no way, buddy," he laughed. "She's a pistol – your…" he was going to say girlfriend but the look in Charlie's eyes made him rethink his word choice, "uh…partner. She's a real pistol - that one."

Only Charlie's eyes smiled in response.

He quickly located a vendor and grabbed two bottles of water, pocketing one and holding the other gauging it's temperature and pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to wet it. He knew Dani would want to clean up and he was contemplating just how pissed she was going to get when he sent her home.

He nodded mutely at Bobby Stark as he rounded the corner and the short, fat man stepped out of sight. "Here sweetheart," he offered the bottle and knelt beside her with the wet handkerchief. She scowled at him sideways making her appear particularly intimidating – a little trick she knew.

He whispered, "you don't scare me anymore Reese," his smirk was unmistakable, but he softened the jab by qualifying it, "except when you nearly pass out in a room full of sharp glass."

She looked up and took the wet kerchief from him and wiped her face and for the first time since he' d known her took the first step, "I think I'd better go home."

"Boy, you really are feeling bad huh?"

She nodded.

"Will you let me take you?"

She nodded again and fell asleep in the car as they drove home. She was asleep still when the call came from Rayborn. Crews answered the phone quickly and quietly so as not to wake her.

"Hello, son," the elder man's voice called to him down the line.

Crews said nothing.

"Oh, come on," the man laughed, "You can't stay angry forever. I though you were all enlightened now, embracing this…. what is it? Zen right?"

"What do you want?" Charlie gritted quietly.

"Straight to the point. I like that son," Rayborn joked. "I need something from you Charlie." Silence echoed back to him. "Okay, so if my sources are correct, you've just come from a crime scene. A robbery of jewelry store I believe…" he led.

Again no response from Charlie, so Rayborn continued, "you'll find one print in that scene. Three guesses who that print will match to… He's in the system," Rayborn's sing-songy tone betraying his pride and pleasure in his knowledge.

"I'm not playing whatever game you're into Rayborn," Charlie whispered.

"She sleeping?" Rayborn inquired.

"Who?" Charlie played dumb.

The laugh Rayborn returned was raucous, "Who? Jack Reese's daughter – that's who," he answered.

"How'd you…" Charlie began.

"When are you going to accept that I know everything Charlie?" the older man questioned sounding modestly disappointed. "I just know, okay," he finished now sounding annoyed. "Answer my question. Is your lover sleeping?"

"Yes," came the terse reply.

"Then know this…. The time of your revenge is at hand, son. The print on the door is Jack Reese's and I just happen to know he has no alibi for the time frame of the theft. It's time to turn the tables on my old friend. You Charlie? You don't have to do anything but your job. My gift to you," his laughter was still ringing when Rayborn terminated the call.

"Sonofabitch," Crews swore softly.

The vengeful part of him wanted to see Jack Reese twist in the wind as he had. Wanted the old man to endure the shower by fire hose, the delousing spray, the chaffing dungaree uniform, the hoots and hollers of the other inmates as new prisoners were marched in and the clanging sounds of doom as the cell doors slammed shut each night at lights out.

But the bright, clear side of him – the better angel he wished won all the battles - argued the man was not guilty. Jack Reese was far from innocent, but this? This he had not done and Rayborn's offer was just as villainous as it seemed.

He gently pulled to a stop, in the driveway of the big house he hoped to convince Dani to fill with children and looked over at her sleeping form knowing that no matter how angry she was at him, this would kill Dani – her old man going to jail. Now he was the one with the secret. Rayborn just kept burdening their tenuous relationship with more and more hurdles; Charlie had yet to figure out why.


	17. Chapter 17 The Protection of Zen

**The Protection of Zen**

They were having their first real fight. At least the first one he could recall in some time, although the whisper of one from about a year ago niggled at the back of his brain. That memory was however was supplanted by the anger she'd been able to summon from him and direct at him tonight. Anger was an impulse he tried never to indulge when it came to Dani, but tonight she was trying his patience and his Zen was wearing thin.

She stubbornly refused to see a doctor and stop working. She steadfastly refused to as she put it "ride a desk." He was insistent that she pull herself out of the rotation, take that desk job and visit an Ob/Gyn immediately. Dani stormed off and closed the door to their bedroom with a mighty slam that echoed through the large house. It was the first time Charlie could recall that door ever having been closed.

He was as frustrated as he could recall being since leaving Crescent City. He instinctively knew it was a combination of the emotion he attached to the outcome of their disagreement, his desperate desire to protect her and his lack of meditation that was keeping him off balance. So he controlled the only thing his could, his emotion. He retreated to the patio and seated himself deliberately facing the setting sun to engage in some serious meditation for as long as he could physically stand it or until his concern overwhelmed him and he took that long trip upstairs to face Dani's wrath (again).

The hard stone of the patio welcomed him, warm from the sun and smooth from the pool water. It was deceptive, the smoothness, it belied the strength underneath – in that way the patio reminded him of Dani. Everything did he realized. The setting sun beckoned images of her hair in the dying light and the ocean breezes hearkened back to nights they slept in the coolness of their shared bed with the windows open.

He pushed those things away willing stillness and clearing his mind of all thoughts. It took far longer than he thought. When he returned to himself the air was still and sky bright with stars. He looked up to the bedroom and noted the windows were dark. She was either asleep or she'd left him - he reasoned.

He crept quietly through his own house noting Rachel's light was on. He knocked twice and was rewarded with a soft woof as Chester betrayed his presence.

"Hey," he cracked the door and inquired within, "You guys okay in there?"

Rachel turned in her chair and regarded him, "What'd you do Uncle Charlie?"

"Uh…nothing, honey. We're just having a disagreement," he offered nothing in the way of a real explanation.

"Dani says you want her to stop working on account of the baby and I think that's her call. Don't you?" Rachel challenged.

Charlie was flabbergasted. Rachel knew. Dani who'd told no one – not even her folks had shared their expectations with Rachel. It was a big step for his reclusive partner – trusting someone with a secret. Up to now, she'd only trusted him. She was getting stronger, her faith in herself returning with his calm, quiet strength beside her. He knew that was where he belonged now and felt guilty for the time he'd spent meditating instead of mending fences.

"You know?" he cleared his throat and sought confirmation of what she'd just told him.

"Duh…" came the teenager's annoyed reply.

"How?" he pressed.

"Uh...she told me," Rachel said sounding as aggravated with him as Dani sometimes did. He was stalling because he was caught flat-footed. Both women clearly thought he was wrong, but he just did not believe protecting his girls was wrong.

"Hmh," he said indicating only that he'd heard her, but offering nothing in the way of information. After a moment, he exhaled and tried to explain his rationale, as he had to Dani, "I'm just trying to protect her, them, us. I just want to keep her safe."

"Yeah," Rachel sighed as though he were being deliberately obtuse, "Well, you're saying that you don't trust her without saying that you don't trust her."

_How did a nineteen-year-old girl know more about this than he did?_ He wondered. "How?" he said now genuinely curious.

She sighed again in annoyance, "Sit down Uncle Charlie." He did as he was instructed and found Chester's head in his lap. He absently stroked the dog's head and looked at Rachel for more. "Dani isn't sure she can do this and when you start making decisions for her…"

"She thinks I don't think she can handle it either," he finished as awareness dawned.

Rachel smiled and nodded, "now he gets it," she told Chester. "I think you got a lot of ass kissing in your future or I predict you'll be sleeping on the couch," she laughed.

"When'd you get to be so smart?" he kissed her on top of the head. Rachel just shrugged and returned to her homework.

* * *

Upstairs it was dark, quiet and a bit foreboding. Moonlight painted shadows on the hallway and stairs, his bare feet were chilled by the cold marble and the only sound he could hear was the sound of the air conditioner cycling.

Charlie left Chester with Rachel because this type of eating crow did not need witnesses. He'd inadvertently reinforced Dani's fears and it was going to take some fancy footwork to walk himself back into her good graces. He slowly cracked the door to the bedroom and half expected to find it empty, but she lay there in the moonlight atop the coverlet sleeping like a fairy princess.

He walked to her bedside and noticed she was lying across the bed hugging his pillow to her chest. She had missed him. He saw the tear stains on her face and when he touched her she whimpered slightly. It broke his heart to know he'd made her cry. He eased into the bed beside her and gathered her to his chest. She came willingly, still fast asleep. He muttered apologies into her hair and stroked her back gently soothing her.

"Charlie, don't leave me," she pled softly betraying another of her fears. She hadn't left as he'd feared, but she clearly thought he might leave her.

"Never, sweetheart, never," he promised. He found her eyes open and clear. "I'm so sorry, honey," he stammered an apology. "I didn't mean, I didn't know…" he tried to explain.

"I know, Charlie." It was over in an instant, their fight. It took far longer for him to contemplate an apology or to mediate than to be forgiven. Forgiveness came in an instant, it was in both their eyes and he knew it always would for them.

"You do what you think is right, honey. I trust you," he promised.

"No," she admitted, "I was scared. We should see a doctor," she met him halfway, "but let me decide who to tell and when okay?"

He nodded his assent and kissed the tip of her nose and each of her cheeks tenderly. "You told Rachel though," he cautiously tested the waters.

"Well," she grinned, "when you have a fight with your partner who also happens to be your lover about the baby you haven't told anyone about – who else you gonna talk to but the daughter of the family he was sent to prison for murdering?"

"Oh, funny stuff," he smiled. "Our life is a soap opera. It's officially a soap opera."

She giggled softly.

"Think that's funny huh?" he teased.

"Kinda," she admitted moments before she laughed out loud as his hands travelled up her sides tickling her. She buried her head in his neck and drew in the scent of his sweat and the essence of him permeated her senses – his warmth, his smell, his feel.

He drew back and captured her face in both hands. Holding her eyes he bent to kiss her gently tasting her lips and withdrawing, he slowly built the pressure until she could barely stand it before he captured her lips and drew the breath from her. His kiss was deep and intoxicating, it left her feeling lightheaded and begging for more.

"I love you," he swore breathlessly. "I can't help wanting to protect you and her," he said hand on her belly, "my family." He could feel the slight swell there and it made him giddy to feel manifest proof of their child. He smiled against her throat, "I love you both."

"I guess we'd better make some time to get married, Charlie. Despite my misgivings about going public, I don't think we'll be able to keep this under wraps much longer," she admitted.

"Uh-huh," he chuckled as he laid kisses up her throat.

"Is that pride I hear in your voice?" she teased.

"Oh, yeah," he confessed boldly.

"Her?" she questioned.

"Yes, my girls," he smiled broadly and then his grin turn mischievous. "You know how they are all your cars? Well, my house is full of girls and they're all my girls," he smiled. "I wanna nothing more than a house full of little dark haired girls with your beautiful eyes. I'll buy them dollhouses and ponies."

"Ugh," Dani groaned. "And what if she wants a Tonka truck and Hot wheels?"

"Then that she shall have," he said surely, "and if she wants to wear a tiny little leather jacket and learns to walk with her mama's own particular brand of body English, I'll love her all the more." He rolled them onto his back with her atop him and the talking ceased altogether as instinct and passion overtook them.

In the back of his brain, the guilty knowledge Rayborn burdened him with. Sharing it would add to Dani's stress and Charlie was much more accomplished at keeping secrets than his young partner. He buried the information for now, knowing a time would come to share it – and soon, but for now he let them both enjoy the restful night they would need in the weeks and months to come.

* * *

Dani was back at work, but under the watchful eye of her partner and mate. She rolled her eyes when he offered to carry a file for her and her solid elbow to his solar plexus when he pushed was proof enough she was far from a damsel in distress. She was tearing through paperwork, a bundle of nervous energy in advance of her first visit to the ObGyn. Charlie watched her chew on a pencil and his whispered warning about giving the kid lead poisoning resulted in a furious scowl. But several minutes later she appeared from the coffee room with a red swizzle stick to chew on instead. He kept his head down and tried not to smile. She was going to be such a good mom, he knew it, but he knew better than to say it – she'd eviscerate him. The thought made him smile and she questioned him with her sharp brows.

"Nothing," he said gently, "nothing, honey." Ordinarily his use of affectations in the work place would have resulted in tongue-lashing or a fierce scowl, but the smile she returned indicated acceptance. Things were changing again. But then the Buddha said things were always changing.

"Did you want me to come with you to the doctor?" he offered and her scowl returned. Some things hadn't changed that much. "Come on Dani," he whined, "I wanna see her," he pled. She shook her head no and there was no arguing with that look in her eyes.

"At least tell you're gonna bring me a picture of her," he countered softly.

"Crews," she warned in a harsh whisper. He queried further with his eyes.

"I'll see what they say, but it's way too early for that – I think," she relented.

"I'm having lunch with Ted," Charlie offered loudly and far too happily as Tidwell walked past.

"Great," Dani grumbled. 'Tell him I said hi," keeping up the ruse.

It wasn't all a lie. He was having lunch with Ted to discuss what Rayborn told him on the phone. It was only a matter of days before the crime lab got around to examining their print from the robbery. Property cases fell lower in the queue than person's crimes so their pristine print from the robbery was buried under expedited evidence from recent homicides in the lab. But in a matter of a few days to a week, there would be no more stalling and Charlie would have to deal with the frame job Rayborn did on Jack Reese – a man he did not want to help, but probably couldn't avoid helping considering the circumstances.

He leaned but resisted the impulse to kiss his partner on the head, instead squeezing her softly on the shoulder. Her hand found his and they exchanged a look that said everything they could not vocalize. "I'll call you when I'm done," she promised.

"And you'll bring me a picture," he coached quietly.

"Yes, I'll bring you a picture," she grinned, "even if I have to draw one myself."

* * *

Over lunch at their favorite taco stand, Charlie laid out the fact pattern dispassionately, staring far into the distance. His emotions were switched off, his Zen armor back in place and his face a benign mask as he calmly and coolly recounted the events and intentions he'd learned from Rayborn.

"So…wait…Rayborn just calls you – out of the blue and tells you he's framed Jack Reese for a $35 million robbery?" Ted asked the incredulity dripping from his voice.

Charlie scratched his head, made a strange face and then responded, "not exactly."

"There's more?"

"Yeah. He's….uh…kinda my dad."

"Who?" Ted asked flummoxed. "Not Jack Reese?"

"No!" Charlie grimaced, "Jesus, Ted…that would mean I was sleeping with my sister. Give me a little credit."

"Rayborn's your…..he's your father? That's…that's… I don't know what that is," Ted said dully as if he were in shock.

"Unexpected?" Charlie volunteered.

"Yeah, or scary might be another word," Ted offered tentatively. "Charlie, are you sure?"

His tall friend sighed heavily, "Yeah, I'm sure. Believe me I wish it weren't true." Charlie went on to explain what he knew and how he knew it.

"And you're sure you believe him?" Ted's voice contained every ounce of disgust Charlie felt and yet somehow was not able to bring himself to express, "so why does Rayborn want to set Reese up?"

Charlie said nothing but his expression spoke volumes.

"To…to make up for Reese sending you…his son… to prison," Ted stammered.

Charlie pointed to his nose, indicating Ted had arrived at the correct conclusion.

"What does Dani say about this?" Ted asked shyly, pulling at his collar. Charlie scowled. "Dani doesn't know about this," Ted correctly assumed. "Oh, crap," he continued.

"There's more," Charlie pronounced tersely.

"It gets worse?" Ted sounded scared now.

"I said there was more… but that part's not bad news," Charlie said grinning, "She's pregnant. Dani's pregnant." His joy was unmistakable, it bubbled from his voice and crept out around the corners of his smiling eyes.

"Holy…. Jesus…Charlie," Ted exhaled and looked as if he might pass out.

"So you see my problem," Charlie wryly commented.

"Uh... you've got more problems than a dog has fleas," Ted commented darkly.

"Tell me about it," Charlie agreed, sitting down finally and exhaling heavily.

"So…" Ted ventured, "you gonna tell her?"

"I have to tell her," Charlie sighed.

"Why haven't you already?" Ted questioned.

"You know Dani's temper," Charlie commented. Ted just nodded and clapped his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "She's dealing with a lot right now and I needed to think about what I'm gonna do first…then tell her about it."

"She's gonna have your ass, Charlie," Ted commented darkly. "Either way."

"I know, but she's also going to have my baby," Charlie grinned. "I do love that woman, but she's…" he admitted, "fierce and just a little bit scary…and I don't scare easy, Ted," he smiled.

"So what are your options?"

"Pretty simple actually, I can go along with Rayborn…or not," he laid out the choices succinctly.

"No….." Ted stammered, "you really can't go along with him. She'll find out now or later. Weeks, months or years - but she's smart Charlie she will find out. Hell, maybe even Rayborn tells her – but she finds out and the longer you wait the angrier she'll be. If you love her, really love her, then you tell her – she can handle it," Ted got more sure of himself as he spoke.

"You're sure?" he queried.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ted said strongly, "damned sure. Charlie, you love this girl right?"

Charlie nodded solemnly. "As much as I'd love to see Jack Reese behind bars, as much as she knows he deserves it, she still loves him. There's no way I let her father go to jail for something he didn't do? He's an insufferable bastard and he deserves it, but it would kill her and her mother both." He sighed and ran a ragged hand through his hair, "I guess I have to help him beat it - and there was never a day I thought those words would leave my lips."

"Here's what I know," Ted said softly, "you need to be having this conversation with her and not with me," he said strongly. "Charlie, I'm your friend, but she's more than I'll ever be. She's your…."

"….my one. She's my one, Ted." Charlie nodding in agreement, "Thanks, some times I just need to talk it out. But you're absolutely right, she's the one I need to be talking to."


	18. Chapter 18 Cosmic Crash

**Cosmic Crash**

Dani blinked awake in the antiseptic white of a hospital room. Sound was absent but the warmth of Charlie's hand on her cool cheek kept her attention focused on him. She immediately sought to rise, but his gentle pressure on her shoulder held her fast. She struggled harder and began to gulp air.

"Honey," he urged, "Shhh. It's okay."

"Charlie?" she questioned as if she just recognized him. "Where am I?"

"Hospital, honey. But you're okay. Everything's okay," he promised.

"Charlie," her breathing became more erratic and eyes wild.

"Honey, calm down," Charlie pled. "Hey, Reese," he resorted to their older more established link to call his partner back with a strong sure voice, "look at me."

She did as he commanded and met his clear blue eyes, the color of an unclouded October sky. She knew those eyes and they lent her strength and calm. The panic she felt at being out of control and unhinged abated as he held her in the moment with his eyes. Slowly he smiled and stroked her forehead with his thumb.

"Tell me what you remember," he led her back to where she was.

"I was in the car. I was coming back from somewhere….somewhere important," she wandered her eyes focusing on something in the past, something she couldn't see through a fog of unconsciousness. "It's not there, Charlie. I can't remember."

"It's okay. You were in an accident," he explained.

"I don't remember that," she said with panic creeping back into her voice.

Charlie soothed her gently with a kiss to her cool forehead. "It's okay, everything's fine. You're safe now, honey."

"But…" her voice broke as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "Charlie," she whispered in horror, "the baby?"

"She's fine, sweetheart. She's fine," he patiently allayed her worst fears. He wasn't sure how bad her memory loss would be. The doctor warned that with unconsciousness after accidents some people blocked out hours or days prior, some even more. He waited for her to ask about the baby, which had been his second question after arriving breathless at the hospital.

"Airbags," he advised. "Cars today are a lot better than when your mom had her accident," he told her knowing Dani had not forgotten much. He expected even the details of the actual accident would come back to her in time. He really hoped they would because the only vehicle the officers found on scene was the wrecked Maserati. The driver of the other car that t-boned her car on the passenger side had fled the scene.

As soon as Roya arrived, Charlie was going to find that car and kill whoever Rayborn had driving it. His rage warmed him radiating out his palms to Dani's cold hands, which he held and talked idly. He joked easily while in the back of his mind he envisioned wrapping those same long lean fingers around the neck of some unnamed bad guy and squeezing until the light went out in the man's eyes.

"Charlie," Dani said softly, "you're hurting me," she warned.

He eased his grip and apologized.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she urged.

"No," he said tersely, "you don't want to know that."

"Charlie," she implored and his eyes came to her. "Don't do anything stupid."

He glared at her, but said nothing – he didn't bother to deny what she knew. He was contemplating dark, dangerous deeds. He sighed and returned a sly smile, "You know me too well." His viciousness strained at its leash, barking loudly in his mind. Find who did this – make them pay. Keep her safe – keep both of them safe from harm.

"Hey," she beckoned bringing him back to the moment. He caged his animal and smiled at her, questioning with his eyes.

"Bring me my jacket," she instructed.

"Why?"

"Just do what I tell you Crews," she demanded in the pushy tone he loved and missed.

He gave her the beat up brown leather jacket, her armor that she wouldn't let go of. From it she drew a small piece of paper about the size of a 3x5 card, folded once and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He questioned truly mystified.

"It's your picture," she smiled.

"Of her? Of my baby?" he grinned.

"Your baby?" she challenged.

He thumbed the fold open and looked a slick image of grey, black and white expectantly. He twisted it sideways and looked at it harder. There was a cone of color on the slick white paper, but he saw nothing recognizable. The confusion showed on his face and Dani had to suppress a laugh against the back of her hand.

"Um…okay…you're gonna have to show me," he confessed.

"Told you it was too soon," she grinned and sat up. "Here give it to me," she ordered. He handed her the photograph and looked at her face as she located the baby on the grainy image. There was a look there he'd not seen before – hope. She was happy, not the fleeting pleased for the moment kind, but deep happiness, almost a type of joy and it melted the anger away for the moment.

"Here," she said pointing to a light grey spot the shape of a lima bean, "that's her – right there."

He smiled at Dani's reference to the baby as a "her." He shifted his focus from his partner to the grainy image and tried to make out something that resembled a child, "uh…okay."

"Told ya it was too soon," she pouted.

"I love it and you," he pulled it away, "I'm putting it in my wallet, next to my picture of you."

"What picture of me?" she scowled. "You don't have a picture of me…"

"Yeah…" he confessed, "I do. Given to me by your dad. It's the one of you and Chester that he carried in his wallet. See…" he showed her the faded and cracked photo from her childhood.

Dani's eyes which had narrowed initially at the mention of her father, softened as she travelled into her past – a happier time. She clutched the orange rabbit under her chin, the dark eyes of her childhood-self staring directly out of the photograph and into hers. Her eyes flicked from the faded photo to the slick paper Charlie held in his hand.

"I hope she looks just like you," he confessed, "those big brown eyes," he softly offered stroking her forehead and temple with his warm palm.

"I can't believe you carry a picture of me around in your wallet," she snorted trying to defuse the seriousness with humor. "Geez, I don't have a picture of you…"

"Do you want one?" he teased.

"No!" She objected and then laughed.

"Tough cookies," he joked, "I put one on your phone anyway, smart ass."

Roya Reese burst into the room, frightening them both with her presence and a string of Farsi terms that Charlie didn't understand and that made Dani pale. There was an exchange entirely in Farsi and he just held her hand mutely, unsure of whether Roya was pissed or just genuinely upset. Either way she was a holy terror and as he looked down at the sonogram picture he knew that secret wouldn't stay silent long, but he tucked in his wallet until Dani was ready to tell her parents.

"I'm just gonna…" he excused himself and stepped outside to calm a pacing Ted who was in the lobby waiting in annoyance and ranting about the time it took to do things in a hospital.

"Here…" he handed a phone to a confused Charlie. "It's Rachel," he explained.

"Why did you call…" Charlie asked. "Uh…Hiya Rachel….no she's fine. Yeah there was an accident… but no she's fine…" he rolled his eyes as he failed to get a word in edgewise with the excited girl. "No, you can't talk to her Rachel. They don't allow cell phones in the hospital, which I am about to get thrown out of. I'll see you at home tonight. Yes, I'll tell her you asked about her," he snapped the phone closed.

"Ted…" he ran his head through his short red hair in exasperation. "What the hell?"

"I had to call her Charlie. She's family…" he explained.

"I'll drive you home," Charlie offered.

"In what?" Ted asked bluntly. "It looks like you are in between cars again."

The look on Charlie's face was priceless.

* * *

His phone rang the minute he emerged from the sliding doors of the hospital to hail a cab. It was Rayborn. "You sonofabitch," he snapped off the words like twigs from dry tree, "when I find you…" he began releasing his anger down the phone line.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, son. You think I did this?" Rayborn's voice contained a previously unknown element – concern. It threw Charlie for a moment and gave slack in the line for Rayborn to profess his innocence. "I did not do this Charlie. Why would I hurt my own blood?"

Charlie's head reeled. He thought Rayborn was calling to crow about his power and control. Now the man was denying involvement, sounding contrite and appearing concerned. Why?

"Is she okay?" Rayborn queried the concern in his voice seeming very real, but Charlie was too stunned to answer. "Charlie, is Reese okay?" Rayborn patiently asked again.

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth. "She is, they both are." He heard Rayborn exhale what sounded an awful lot like a relieved breath. "Who then?" Charlie heard himself admitting the possibility of another suspect while his heart was still focused on the man he hated – his father.

"Well… I don't know son," Rayborn played coy, "but ask yourself who isn't exactly thrilled about the prospect of you and Dani Reese? The idea of you and Dani Reese having an unbreakable link throughout the rest of your lives? Who comes to mind?"

Rayborn was being cagey on purpose. He didn't want to appear too eager, to give Charlie the name; he only needed to lead him there and wait for the boy's quick mind to figure it out himself. When he did, Rayborn knew the blast furnace of Charlie's rage would be redirected to the person he thought tried to harm his family.

Dawn broke slowly for Crews, but it did break and the one person he could think of was his tormentor, Jack Reese. "Her father?" his hoarse whisper came down the line.

The horror in Charlie's voice let Rayborn knew his poisoned dagger had struck home. There was no one for Charlie to trust now. He was entirely untethered. Rayborn ended the call, sat back and laughed. Now all he need do was wait.


	19. Chapter 19 Purgatory

_Author's Note: Okay, folks I'm going to shamelessly solicit feedback for a couple reasons: 1) I see a lot reads, but not many reviews – is not any good? Is it worth continuing? And 2) what questions do you have that need to be wrapped up in the remaining chapters? I'm churning toward the end of this tale, so LMK what's missing and if you are enjoying reading it. _

_Promise I don't care – flame or fame – I'd really like to hear from you._

**Purgatory**

They held Reese overnight for observation - although she claimed it was simply to torment her. She'd told him so when she wrested a cell phone from someone and called him. Charlie had to smile as her annoyed voice came to him down the phone line and at her near allergic reaction to people being concerned about her. Even her mother was grating on Dani's nerves, which was a good sign she was okay and getting better.

Charlie had taken the distraction of her mother as an opportunity to pursue other things and she knew instinctively that he tread alone on a dark path. Her voice on the phone reminded him not to act hastily. He had something, someone to come back to – someone, two people - who now counted on him. It was a new feeling for him, something he'd not felt in the fourteen years since Jen served him with divorce papers. He belonged to someone – he belonged to Dani Reese and she to him. It tethered him in the now.

And although Rayborn thought he'd released a heat-seeking missile with no guide wire, she was there. Dani was his guide wire, she was his lodestone rock, she drew him home just as true north draws the needle of his a compass. The metal in his soul drawn to her and her alone; that tempered his reaction, but not his need to know the truth. In the back of his mind, he knew some truths cannot be known – they can only be felt.

It was this thought in his head that he found Jack Reese in the family garage sharpening the blades on his mower. The fact Jack was not at the hospital with his wife and daughter spoke volumes. It was the first thing Charlie challenged him with.

"Hello Jack," he spoke with false brightness, "wondering why you aren't at the hospital with Roya and Dani. Can you tell me why that is Jack?"

"I don't have to account to you for what I do and don't do, Crews," the old man spoke testily.

"I don't care what you do or don't do Jack – except when it threatens my family," Charlie bounced on his toes eager to punish someone and Jack Reese would do. But her restrained himself and just stared at the man.

"Roya said Dani was fine and I didn't want more drama. In case you haven't noticed," Jack paused and cast a dark glance at Crews, "my daughter and I aren't exactly on the best of terms."

"So you didn't come to make it easier for Dani?" Crew queried caustically.

"What? You think I don't care about my daughter," Jack challenged.

"I think you don't care that your daughter and I are together, that we are having a baby and I find it interesting that weeks after you tell us a story about her mother losing a child to an auto accident – Dani has one too. That's what I think," Crews baited and waited for Jack to react.

The level of incredulity in Reese's voice approached flood levels as the emotion flowed thickly downstream past broken gates obliterating everything in its path. "You sanctimonious little prick," Jack became furious. "You think I had something to do with my daughter's accident?"

"If it was an accident," Charlie leveled the allegation in the man's face.

"Okay, because you love her I'm going to explain this…once. Once, Crews," the elder Reese bit his tongue and tempered his fury at the younger man. "One, I didn't know Dani was pregnant until you just told me – congratulations by the way; two, I would never do that – but you might wanna check with your old man; and three…no, there's no three…that's it."

"He says he didn't do it," Charlie shot back laying his cards on the table.

"Oh, yeah…well that seals it. Cause Mickey Rayborn's always been known for his honesty," Jack's sarcasm was like acid on his tongue. He waited and the two men stared at each other for several long tense moments. "Son, you can't be as dumb as you seem," Reese offered. "He's playing you. You gotta know that."

"You know what I know?" Charlie's annoyance boiled over and the heat of his anger tinged his voice. His animal strained at its leash wanting blood and the release of physicality. He fought his desire to indulge in violence, but the compulsion was strong and immediate.

"I know I'm tired of men who aren't my father calling me "son" and trying to use me and Dani as tools in their bullshit - decades old - dick measuring contest. I don't care which one of you wins. In fact I'd just as soon you square off and fight each other openly. Neither Dani or I are part of this and we don't want to be," he spat the words at Jack.

"Now, wouldn't that be nice," Jack recalled laughing, "a nice fair fight. That's not how this is done and it's about time you accept it, Crews."

"Anything else happens to… or near Dani…and I just kill you both," Charlie said levelly. "At least with the two of you gone I know she'll be safe," he explicated his level of commitment to Reese's daughter – and his own. "I can do another stretch easy. I've done it before," he solidly vowed.

"No!" Jack shouted at him. "Don't you dare do that. You don't leave her alone, Crews." Reese was unreasonably angry and his threw objects around his shop. "Dani can't take that. She won't… You didn't see what losing that boy did to her, Crews. You can't do that. You have to find another way."

Charlie watched as Jack Reese showed his passion for his daughter, for his family. He had his answer. He knew it in his gut. Rayborn had lied to him – again.

"Keep your phone on," Crews told him. "I'm going back to the hospital, but you and I? We have more to talk about – with Dani. This is not over," he warned the older man.

"It's never over," Reese muttered and began cleaning up his garage. He picked up a couple things and then forgot about those things and decided to pick up a scotch instead.

"Jesus, I'm gonna be a grandfather," he thought smiling slightly as he poured the amber liquid over ice. "Here's to you kid," he toasted and winced as the bitter liquid burned the back of his throat.

* * *

Crews climbed into the waiting cab and directed the driver to the Maserti dealership where he signed a few papers and left the lot with yet another new car. The dealership was becoming oddly accustomed to Crews' cavalcade of new cars. They probably were a first name basis with Ted, but Charlie realized that never held onto one long enough to make his first service appointment.

This one was a trim little two door Gran Turismo coupe in gunmetal gray with a red leather interior. Dani would love the lithe little car, but he wasn't going to let her drive it. By the time he drove off the lot, he was on the phone with Ted arranging an armored Chevy Suburban for his soon to be wife. The next time someone was stupid enough to try to kill her, he wanted them to remember it and not have the capability to drive off.

He almost laughed as he stepped on the gas and the spry little car lurched, the horses under its hood straining to be free and fly fast. He turned onto the Pacific Coast Highway and let the throttle race. If neither he nor his animal could run free at least all the horses under the hood could.

* * *

When he picked Dani up the following morning at the hospital in the car, her eyebrows shot north and a smile twisted at the corner of her mouth. "Oh, I'm gonna like this one," she wryly commented and motioned for the keys.

"Not so fast sweetheart," he kissed her and held the keys behind his back. "You only drive this when I'm with you," he negotiated, "for other times I bought you something else."

She gave him a sideways glance and pronounced just as he knew she would, "fat fucking chance Crews."

He held out only seconds before he relented and gave her the keys.

"You're too easy," she laughed. "So where are we headed?"

"City Hall," he said the sober words, "we got a date with a judge."

She paled slightly before asking the question, "work?"

"Not work," he said proudly. "Wedding and a name change for you," he smiled brightly at her and waggled his eyebrows.

"I never said anything about changing my name," she said solidly and for a minute she fooled him. "You should see the look on your face," she teased. "Never play poker, Charlie. I can read you like a book."

He smiled and let her believe that.


	20. Chapter 20 Happily Ever After?

**Happily Ever After?**

Their nuptials were very quiet. They were met at City Hall by the two witnesses Charlie arranged, Ted and Rachel. Rachel wrapped Dani in a hug and to Charlie's great surprise Dani both smiled broadly and returned the gesture warmly. A few months earlier he was not at all sure the two women were going to get along and they seemed like sisters now.

Ted shyly produced a very muted bouquet of daisy and daffodils commenting, "no woman should go without flowers on their wedding day." Dani kissed him on the cheek and Ted blushed furiously.

"My girl, Ted," Charlie joked. "Remember our little talk?"

Dani did tolerate Charlie cutting the hospital bracelet off her wrist before they went in. He held onto her hand and waited until they were alone among a crowd of strangers on the sidewalk before her produced the simple black velvet box.

"This is a little late," he opened it and the diamond solitaire sparkled in the sunlight, "but I thought you should have an engagement ring even though you never -technically - let me tell anyone we were engaged."

He slipped the ring on her finger and her slack jaw and speechlessness let him know he'd both surprised and amazed her. He smiled at her blank stare.

She blinked, "when did you have time?" the question bubbled from her lips without conscious thought.

He rolled his eyes. "Dani," he patiently explained, "I've had this ring for almost a year now. You are a hard woman to pin down. I always knew I'd wear you down, but you don't make it easy for me, you know."

"What fun would that be?" she quipped back as the shock wore off.

"If I thought you wouldn't leave me standing her on the pavement, I'd get down on one knee…" he teased.

"Don't..." she warned.

"Relax I know by now you want any wanton displays of emotion to be reserved for our bedroom," he winked at her and she nearly laughed.

Ted poked his head out and shouted in a pinched and whiny voice, "Charlie? You're gonna be late for your own wedding." Then they both did laugh.

* * *

In the judge's chamber it was a fairly benign and non-threatening event; it was simple, private and efficient. The big church wedding with Jen had been preceded by weeks of jitters and the strong possibility he might pass out in the church as he waited for her in his tux and a tight collared shirt. He remembered his chest tightening at the sight of her in all white. This time he wasn't nervous in the least as Dani stood beside him in her jeans and leather jacket, holding tightly to his hand. If she was nervous it didn't show as several times their eyes met and the stern judge had to remind them both to listen closely.

The man Charlie had chosen was a wizened older judge with many years on the bench. It was also the same judge who presided over the hearing that made Charlie a free man again, a little over three years ago. So when he chose to tie himself to another for a lifetime, Charlie thought it only fitting to ask the man to do the honors. When the judge pronounced them husband and wife, Charlie moved to kiss his wife as he'd wanted to since being interrupted on the steps outside.

"Slow down, son," the judge chastised laughing, "I haven't said you could do that yet."

"But I did, " Dani cautioned the judge. Charlie smiled…Anywhere, anytime, under any circumstances there was no question who was in charge - it was his young partner, now wife. As he descended to kiss her soundly, she winked at him, letting him know that she knew it too.

"I love you," he whispered before his lips closed on hers. Her smile was swallowed by his heated, feverish kiss. He briefly registered the sound of Rachel cheering politely in the background and Charlie knew instinctively Ted was tugging at his collar uncomfortably. They were the last things he registered before Dani slipped her tongue inside his mouth and his grip tightened on her; then he heard nothing, saw nothing and felt nothing but her.

* * *

They arrived home and parked in the driveway was the biggest, blackest, meanest looking Chevrolet Suburban Charlie had ever seen. He loved it – Dani was somewhat less impressed.

"This," he pronounced, "is your car for other times – times when I'm not with you."

"How sweet," her sarcasm was thick as molasses, "you bought me a tank."

"Are you ever gonna let me take care of you?" he inquired softly and seriously.

"Then who's gonna take care of you, Crews?" she asked with a grin.

"You will Mrs. Crews," he parried. She scowled.

"Don't use that in public until I get used to it," she chastised, "it sounds weird."

"Weird how?" he was genuinely curious.

"Like I should be taller and blonde," her insecurity showed.

"Hey," he gently turned her chin toward him. "There's nobody else. The past is gone. You are my now… and you are the future I don't believe in," he touched her belly gently. "This is real and it's all that matters."

"I'd still feel better if the first Mrs. Crews was dead," she responded darkly.

Dani held a deep reserve of enmity for Jennifer for deserting him. It spoke volumes about her loyalty, but had Jennifer not left him - there would be no "Dani and Charlie" and he found himself truly happy for the first time about his divorce.

"Well…" he teased, "if you hit her with that truck…"

Dani rewarded him with a wry grin.

"It has a push bar and its four wheel drive. Come look," he beckoned.

Dani shook her head, "you like it so much - you drive it. I like this one just fine." She pocketed the Maserati's keys and ended the discussion.

Charlie just sighed and slammed the armored door and walked his wife into their house.

"You know I'm supposed to carry you…"

"Pick me up Crews – you die," she glowered.

"You never let me have any fun," he pretend pouted.

"I think you'll enjoy this evening," she taunted heading up the stairs. "You coming?"

"It's like six," he checked his watch. "Really?"

"For what I have in mind we're gonna need all night for sweetheart?" Dani called back over her shoulder.

He bounded up the stairs with his long legs taking them two at a time and caught her in seconds. "Hey, you just called me sweetheart," he stated proudly.

"I did not and if you tell anyone I did I will flatly deny it," she shot back. He stopped her with a hand on her arm. He cornered her against the waiting wall and kissed her hard. When he'd kissed her long and hard enough that her knees went weak he bent and slipped his arm behind her and lifted her into his arms. "I said no carrying," she protested weakly.

"And when have I ever listened to anything you say?" he grinned, continuing his climb. "I have to win sometimes otherwise I'll lose hope," he set her on her feet at the foot of their bed and began peeling layers of clothes off of her.

"Hope," she repeated idly as he laid trail of kisses at the base of her throat, "that's something I never expected to have again," her admission was as pure as it was poignant.

"Did I give that to you?"

"Yes, Charlie," she confessed, "that and so much more."

He knew she didn't want to cry so he kissed her again and when they broke he added, "that AND an armored car that most girls would kill to have."

"Name one girl that would kill to have that tank in the driveway," she challenged.

"Okay, maybe it's not for everyone…" he continued kissing and licking his way down her torso, "just give it a chance. It'll grow on you – I promise."

She groaned but he was never sure if it was in pleasure or at his lame joke, either way that noise from her stopped all pretense of conversation. He focused on getting her to make that noise again, by letting his hands and tongue do the talking for the rest of the night.


	21. Chapter 21 The Sun, The Moon & The Truth

**The Sun, The Moon and The Truth**

**

* * *

**_Three things cannot be hidden, the sun, the moon and the truth. ~~ Buddha_

**The Sun**

Dani and Charlie lay in bed well into the morning, both were awake but neither spoke. He enjoyed these times when they could just be together silently and there was no need for anything more. Dani always contained the capacity for reticence, which he used to interpret as dissatisfaction and contempt. He now realized she was simply economical with her speech and did not talk to fill the empty space. She was comfortable with silence and emptiness. That more than anything let him know she walked on the edge of Zen, dancing along the rough edge of how he'd chosen to live his life without consciously knowing it.

Dani drew circles on her husband's chest in the long rays of morning sunshine as dust motes danced on the air. She traced his many scars memorizing each one and thinking about all the pain that had come before – for both of them. _Husband_, she thought _there's a word I never thought would be in my vocabulary. Mother, that's another one, _she thought smiling slightly as Charlie stroked her back and lay kisses in her hair. He stared out the window before them lost in deep thought, but ever mindful she was there beside him.

After some time Chester became anxious and rose nudging Charlie's hand.

"How come he's your dog, but when he wants to go out he comes and gets me?" Charlie complained extricating himself from her grasp and tugging on a pair of sweats. Dani shrugged.

"I'm gonna take a shower," she announced to the ceiling although she really just wanted to stay in bed all day.

"Don't," he commanded softly. "I need to talk to you about something. I'll just let him out and I'll be right back." She nodded and happily collapsed back into the bed and shut her eyes with a smile still present on her face. He hated that their conversation was going to rob her of that smile, but he could not keep this secret any longer. Ted was right – the longer he waited, the angrier she would be.

* * *

Halfway down the stairs Chester spied Rachel and ran to greet her, circling her and trying hard not to jump like he obviously wanted to. Charlie didn't like it when Chester jumped on the girls, although he was not above getting down on the floor and wrestling with the pup in lighter moments.

"Chester," he warned and the dog settled down instead bashing his tail into the nearby wall with a loud repetitive thump. "Hey, Rachel," Charlie began, "where you headed?"

"Running," she replied, "mind if I take the mutt?"

"Nope, that would be great. I think he'd enjoy it. Only use the leash – he minds pretty well, except in case of squirrels."

Rachel returned a knowing smile.

"He pleads diminished mental capacity at the sight of squirrels," Charlie joked.

"Well," Rachel joked playing with the excited dog, "everybody has something that makes them come unglued. Squirrels sound like a reasonable excuse to make you lose your mind, huh Chester?" Charlie smiled and retraced his steps upstairs.

He closed the door quietly watching her sleep for a few moments before crossed the room to her. She was so very beautiful in relaxed unguarded moments without anger or fear marring her features. He thought she really did look like an angel or a virgin in the iconic paintings. He'd never tell her, but that was the image she evoked when he saw her like this.

The stress of all their secrets and addition of the baby were taking a lot out of her and he really wanted to just let her sleep, but this would not wait. So he slid into bed and took her his arms. She groaned softly and turned to rest her cheek against his chest.

He let her take the time to wake properly and knew she'd initiate the conversation when she was ready to talk. It had taken some time to learn Dani's internal cues, but now that he knew them, he waited for her patiently running his fingers through her long dark tresses. He hoped their daughter would have the same shiny coffee colored hair and smooth skin, and as he considered how beautiful she'd be a sigh escaped him.

"I'm awake," she yawned. "Lay it on me, Crews."

Never one to mince words, Dani could steal the words right from his lips with her propensity for directness. He once again found himself with a lot to say, but the words were slow to form. He shook his head at the things this woman could do to him.

"I…uh…it's about this diamond heist and your dad and my dad and maybe your accident. It's a mess. I need you to tell me what you want to do," he stammered through the opening salvo.

"Explain," she demanded.

"I need you to look at me," he pulled urging her to sit along side him.

"Why?" she wondered.

"I learn so much more from your expressions than anything you say," he explained. "You are some times hard to read so I have to watch you to know what you are thinking."

"And you think that by watching me…you'll know what I'm thinking?" her brows twisted in question mirroring her verbal expression, danger hid behind her eyes.

Charlie twisted his head as he considered his answer, deciding there really wasn't a good one – not for that question, "probably not," he confessed.

She continued to stare pointedly at him and he watched her dark eyes constrict the first sign of anger she always showed. Charlie knew his partner's tells but sharing that with her was just plain dumb. He wasn't giving that little gem away, not 24 hours into their marriage, which promised to be full of highs and lows. He reasoned that he needed every edge he could get.

Dani cleared her throat to highlight the fact that he was still staring. Her brows again prompted him to explain and she still hadn't said a word.

"I got a call from Rayborn," he began breathlessly. "He told me who that perfect print in our robbery will match," he paused, swallowed hard and gutted out the rest, "your dad. He said it was a gift to me for what your father did to me - and all I had to do was sit back and let it happen."

Dani said nothing at all. Her eyes showed surprise and then curiously thoughtfulness. He expected fireworks, but he'd take stunned silence - it was better than anger. He waited and held his breath knowing she'd have to say something.

Instead she rose and walked away.

"Hey," he hopped up and scrambled after her. "Where are you going?" he asked gently.

"Shower," she replied succinctly. This time is was him stunned into silence.

"Crews," she barked from the other room. "You need a shower too."

He wondered what she was up to as he entered the bathroom filling with steam.

"So honeymoon's over huh?" she remarked as she stepped into the steam.

It was not the reaction he was expecting.

* * *

**The Moon**

Dani was in strange mood. She chalked it up to the fact that she was currently two things she'd never counted on ever being - married and pregnant. It was the first time in her short but eventful life she'd been forced to think about someone other than herself. Two some ones in fact, the swell in her belly reminded her of the life inside her which she could not yet feel, but she could inexplicably sense. The other was her very dangerously protective partner – now husband. He of the flaming hair with a temper to match, one he thought he hid so well. She saw it – the turmoil roiling in those blue eyes like storm clouds rolling across the plains. She understood why he wanted to see her when he spoke because she did it too – read his reactions in his eyes.

Both of them spent a lifetime learning to school their expressions and features, it came with the job – it was an edge that cops had to have. Show nothing – nothing the bad guys can use. It didn't matter if the bad guys were drug dealers, crooked prosecutors, vicious defense counsels or fellow cops. They were both masters at hiding their true emotions, but she didn't want to hide from Charlie. She just didn't know how to turn it off – it was so ingrained in her psyche it was like trying to remove her skin.

Charlie had long since finished scrubbing himself clean and left to change into clean clothes and make coffee. Dani lingered, drawing patterns in the steamy glass of the stand up shower while she thought about their dilemma. Charlie would want to talk – it was what Charlie did. But Dani thought and thought required peace, quiet and in this instance - solace - away from his questioning eyes.

Rayborn continued to use them like his own personal amusement park rides. He spun them up and watched where they'd go. He thought he knew them, but he no longer did. She was not the angry young woman he expected and Charlie was not the blunt instrument of vengeance that Rayborn hoped for. She was not naïve – Charlie of three years past would have relished his revenge against her father. But Charlie of the now – that man was different, stronger and some how more flexible. His love for her tempered his rage, it was like unto quieting wild animal – he remained wild and hence dangerous, perhaps even lethal, but he trusted her and she trusted him. They worked in a remarkable synergy that compounded and potentiated their better traits instead of indulging their darker desires.

She turned the problem over in her head. Her father richly deserved jail. He was a crooked cop, a thief, a liar and he'd made Charlie endure a season in hell for something he had not done. But he was also the man who had taught her ride a bike, to roller skate and play baseball. He coached her Little League games; she emulated him, even adored him for a time. He was a big part of why she became a cop – even if it was just to spite him. Their recent friction was not as powerful as the savory memories of halcyon days of her youth, perhaps because of her own impending parental position. And Dani's mother loved him dearly – it would kill her mother if Jack went to prison.

Some times we don't get what we deserve she realized.

If we are really lucky we get far more than we deserve, like her finding Charlie and the two of them negotiating the sharp edges of each other to form the bond they now had. She resigned herself to ask him what he wanted to do and vowed to respect his decision. The terrible things Crews had to endure were far more fresh and egregious than her petulant teenage and young adult rebellion against her father. But this would test their bond and the limits of their trust in each other, but he was the one thing she was not willing to compromise on.

She considered the premise that maybe it was what Rayborn wanted – to drive them apart. Her father, his father, the robbery, the evidence, their jobs - none of it really mattered. Charlie did - every thing and every one else was in play.

* * *

**The Truth**

"I thought I was gonna have to call out the Coast Guard," he remarked when she finally appeared in the kitchen. He poured her coffee and his hands lingered as he put the cup into her hands. He gently wrapped his large pales hands over her small ones. "Are we okay?" he questioned softly.

She looked up and her luminous dark eyes met his bright blue ones. "Yes," she replied tenderly, "we are." He smiled very slightly and released her hands.

"I don't like it when you get quiet," he offered cautiously.

"Scary isn't it?" she toyed with him.

"Uh…yeah, sorta," he said rubbing his neck as if his worry tightened his muscles like the strings of an over tuned cello. She could see the tight strap muscles tracing down under his thin t-shirt and felt the pangs of sympathy for him strike her heart.

"Sit," she commanded.

He cast her a strange look but complied and shuddered as her strong limber fingers kneaded his neck and shoulders. He released a deep groan and rotated his neck under her capable hands.

"Tell me what you are thinking," he pled with his eyes closed.

"Thought you were supposed to know what I was thinking," she teased with her hot breath tickling his ear as she leaned close and stilled.

His hands covered hers and he drew her around in front of him and positioned her between his legs. She leaned into him and kissed him with the taste of coffee still fresh on her lips.

"What do you want to do Charlie?"

"I asked you first," he mumbled. "He's your father," he reasoned.

She exhaled and began, "who we both know is a complete bastard, who richly deserves prison, who probably deserves to roast over an open spit in the fires of hell…" she listed the ways her old man deserved to be punished.

"We don't always get what we deserve," he offered cautiously and in her brain the idea that he was inside her head resonated loudly, but she resisted telling him their synchronicity of thought.

"You mean like spending twelve years in prison for murders you didn't commit?"

"Yes, but how does letting your father go to prison for something he didn't do fix that?" he questioned.

She looked him dead in the eye, "it doesn't."

"I want to – part of me wants to see him suffer like I did. Doesn't that make me just like him?"

"No, it doesn't. You'll never be like him," she responded with emotion in her voice.

"We both know I've broken the law, before – definitely when I was in prison… and even since I've been back on the job. I'm no saint, honey. You know that better than anyone."

"You've done the right thing, if not always the legal one. I have no trouble sleeping with any of the things you've done - or the ones we've done together. But Rayborn isn't giving this to you because of you, he's doing it - like he does everything – for himself."

"Here's the thing," he held her hands and looked at their wedding rings, "I don't think your accident was an accident. I think he was trying to hurt you. To show me how easily everything I love can be taken away. I know that better than anyone how fast that can happen. I can still remember standing in my living room the night they arrested me for killing Tom and Paula. It wasn't real, but it was. Having you…thinking about what could have happened…it is the only thing I fear – losing you."

"Ah," she connected the dots, "the tank."

"Yeah," he laughed softly, "the tank."

"Why don't you let me worry about that part?" she tempted him. "I've been able to keep myself alive for about 25 years before we met, I can hold my own. I'm your partner remember?"

"So to do this…we have to break the law… again. To clear your father we have to lose that evidence. You know what you're saying? This is professional misconduct – IAD will have both our badges if they find out," he laid out the dangers. "And Rayborn will come after us, both of us, with everything he's got."

"If IAD catches us. And as I see it our choices are let someone who richly deserves it go down for something they didn't do and risk losing a piece of our souls…OR…make sure that doesn't happen and maybe get tossed out of the department," she reframed their problem.

"And make an enemy of a very powerful and influential man," he upped the ante.

"Fuck him," she jutted her chin out.

"That's my girl," he kissed her hair. "I love you, but you might just be crazier and more dangerous than me you know that?"

"Good thing Rachel's around to set a good example for the kid," Dani joked.

Just then Rachel returned from her run entered the kitchen with panting Chester beside her. Chester lapped loudly at his water bowl making a big mess on the floor.

Dani rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel to mop up the mess, but when she bent down the pup left his bowl and began licking her. Dani grumbled under the breath at the pup's effusiveness and enthusiastic expression of affection.

Charlie chuckled at them both. She adored the dog and the sun rose and set on Dani in the orange dog's eyes. She protested, but deep down Charlie knew Chester was good for Dani in the same way the baby would be. They loved completely without complete understanding – it was pure, innocent and renewed her faith in goodness.

"What'd I miss?" Rachel queried at the atmosphere in the quiet kitchen.

"Nothing, honey," Charlie said softly, "We're making breakfast. Wanna stay?"

"Uncle Charlie it's like noon," Rachel explained the day to her pseudo parents, "I got class at two, I gotta shower and get going," she explained grabbing fruit from the bowl on the counter. "Oh, who's pimped out ride is that in the driveway?"

Dani and Charlie pointed at each other.

"We're still figuring that out," Charlie said as he watched Chester sidle up to Dani who had acquired bacon from the fridge and was preparing to put it in a frying pan.

"You are a bottomless pit," she told the pup who was now tall enough to sniff the counter tops. "Get down, Chester," she scolded lightly. "Go away, get out of my kitchen," she continued to chase him off.

Charlie never thought he'd see the day Dani Reese nested, but he was witnessing her lay claim to the kitchen and if that didn't signal the start of the apocalypse nothing did. _Here we go_ he thought as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and nibbled on her ear. "What can I do to help?" he ventured.

"Juice," she told him.

Dani Reese was going to drink juice, the end of life as he knew it had to be near.


	22. Chapter 22 Nuggets & Gems

**Nuggets and Gems**

Dani opened the backdoor and walked into her parent's kitchen without knocking. It felt a bit strange to Charlie, but it was natural for her – just sauntering into her childhood home.

Jack glanced up from his paper remarking, "some people knock, you know."

"Where's Mom?" she ignored his comment entirely and inquired along her own line of thought peeking into the living room. When he didn't answer right away Dani glared at her father, but ignored his ire.

"She's at the market," he replied tersely, blinking first. He tried to appear unruffled, returning to his coffee and the morning paper's box scores. But as the older man looked over his reading glasses at his daughter and could not help but notice her hand in Crews' and the wedding bands on both.

"Nice of you two to invite your mother and I to the wedding."

"Shut up, Jack," Charlie defended, but Dani wheeled on him and pressed a finger to his lips.

"We talked about you two playing nice," she chided.

"So what brings you slinking in the backdoor with him?" Jack questioned.

Again Dani sidestepped the snide comment and was all business. "We are here to search your house," she replied, "and you can dial the hate down a little." She rolled her eyes and expressed her disappointment in his attempts to play dumb, "I'm sure mom told you that we're having a baby, so yes – we got married. Didn't know you cared," she challenged.

Charlie bounced slightly in his shoes full of anxious anticipation and nervous energy. She'd just said it – just like that – they were married and having a baby. It was a big step for her. Her father's approval was more important to her than she wanted to admit. She stood there staring him down – fierce, fiery and independent just as she'd always been but now with more confidence and less anger. She was a force to be reckoned with and she always would be. He squeezed lightly on their conjoined hands and was rewarded with a twist of a grin thrown over her shoulder at him.

Jack let most of what she'd said slide past, but seized on one part, "What do you mean you're here to search my house?"

Charlie pulled out a chair for her. When she sat down, she folded her hands in front of her and remained silent as Crews grabbed a couple cups from the cupboard and poured coffee for them both. He was letting her enjoy the moment by stretching it – just a little.

"Just make yourself at home, Crews," Jack pointedly objected to the familiarity with which the younger man moved through his home. Charlie did not respond instead directing his gaze at his wife and giving her control over the entire situation.

"Explain yourself Dani," Jack commanded.

"Rayborn set you up for a robbery. There is a perfect, pristine, probably planted latent print from the robbery of a diamond exchange last Wednesday – a day I'm guessing you don't have an alibi for – working it's way through the lab as we speak. When it's matched to you – and it will be Dad - they'll take the case from us because I'm your daughter. The warrant will be to search your house and car. Detectives will come here – they will tear this place apart and what do you want to bet they find something?"

Jack had the good sense to at least pale as she said the words. "Jesus Christ," he mumbled under his breath. "So you're here to what?" he stammered.

"Find whatever was hidden her to implicate you - first," Charlie said pointedly.

"And then?" Jack questioned meekly.

"It's better that you don't know," Charlie whispered conspiratorially. Just seeing Jack Reese this shocked was worth the time and effort. He took a small measure of guilty pleasure in the beads of sweat that appear on the older man's forehead.

"Why?" he said recovering quickly. "Why would you help me?" his disbelief apparent and strong.

"Oh, I'm not doing it for you," Charlie said strongly holding his father in law's eyes, "I'm doing it for her," he reached blindly and found Dani's hand instantly in his.

"So…what do we…?"

"We - don't do anything," Dani spoke with sureness and authority, "you - stay here and read your paper. We are going to toss this place. Call mom – send her to get something that will take her awhile. I don't want her to know about this," she ordered. "Ready?" she asked Charlie. He nodded. "Start in the back bedroom," she directed, all business and Charlie left heading to the back of the house.

Jack reached for his coffee cup and realized his hands were shaking. He made the phone call Dani told him to and then added a little Irish to his coffee to steady his nerves and tried to read the paper. His mind raced through the implications of what Dani just shared as he stared through the paper without actually registering what any of the articles said. He didn't have an alibi for Wednesday, not one he'd share. Rayborn was a complete bastard and now he had to trust Charlie Crews, a man with every reason to hate him – he didn't trust Crews, but he did trust Dani and she trusted Crews. It was still leap he wasn't willing to make. His situation sucked and it was about to get worse.

About 40 minutes later, he heard Charlie sing out, "bingo." They gathered in the kitchen as Crews pour about thirty sparkling stones into his palm.

"Where?" Dani and her father asked simultaneously.

"Coffee can – garage," he told them. "Pretty huh?" he winked at his wife.

He found her scowl both amusing and perplexing. Most women loved diamonds and he was sure Dani did too from her reaction to the engagement ring he gave her. But she stubbornly and rather steadfastly refused to show him even a glimmer of a smile. Maybe it was the presence of her father or the seriousness of the moment, but it really made him want to wrap his arms around her until he could coax a smile from her tight lips. "You okay?" he asked very softly, just for ears.

Her eyes dialed down to patience and understanding and they smiled back at him although her expression never changed. He could read the relief there and he told her even more gently, "Don't worry, honey. I got this."

Charlie took the diamonds wrapping them in a piece of Jack's disused newspaper and left them sitting in the kitchen. The throaty sound of the Maserati's powerful engine signaled his departure.

"Where's he going?" Jack asked his quiet daughter.

"To take care of this," she replied, but offer nothing in the way of an explanation.

"And I'm just supposed to what? Accept that? Trust him?" Jack complained.

"What's your alternative?" she asked sharply.

Jack said nothing. There was no adequate or suitable response to her question. The man his daughter had chosen to trust was one he'd wronged severely. The question remained whether Crews was a bitter vengeful man Jack knew by reputation through the prison guards in Crescent City or the bright shining, forgiving Zen warrior he showed to the world. Jack Reese's future hung in the balance – all their futures did.

After a few minutes of Dani silently sipping coffee and patiently waiting for her partner to return, Jack began to examine his daughter closely. She was more confident than he'd ever seen her – her trust and faith in Crews absolute. He'd lost more than the affection of his daughter; he'd lost that too – her trust. He remembered a time when they were so close – it didn't seem that long ago.

Jack swallowed his pride, sighed heavily, folded what remained of his morning paper and asked an important question, "Dani, are we ever gonna get past this?"

Dani's expression changed and her eyes focused far away as if she were imagining or remembering something. When she spoke it was to echo words Crews spoke three years ago on their first day together, "I could tell you that we're already past it, that this moment is our life," she smiled knowingly.

"That's him talking," Jack gestured at Crews, "not you."

"Yes…and no," she replied cryptically. "It's Zen."

"I don't understand you," her father said sadly.

"You don't have to understand here – to be here," she repeated for a second time understanding now even more deeply, what that phrase meant. It was a simple nugget of wisdom with a profound meaning to her, one her father could not share, but her partner, her husband – did.

* * *

Charlie Crews waited on a park bench in the sun. The pitiful excuse for a city park in the dirty, disused part of the barrio was littered with used condoms and cigarette butts. It had more dirt than grass and while this park saw a lot of action, it was mostly at night and then from gangbangers looking to make a drug deal or hawk some strung out young prostitute. He wondered if the man would show – Pelican Bay was a long time ago – longer ago for Bennie than for him.

"Detective," the short tattooed man said walking up the block in his gang colors.

Cerrano Thirteen was a fierce gang controlling this part of the barrio and Bennie was one of their most powerful lieutenants. He'd done a stretch for drug possession, but it was only three to five and the young man was out in thirty-two months with his exemplary record. Bennie smiled and his two gold front teeth shined in the sun.

"You got something for me, convict," Bennie joked.

"Just this," Charlie put the wad of newspaper in his hand.

Bennie unfolded it and Crews started to say, "not here…" when he was cut off.

"Dude, relax cops don't come here," the man smiled broadly from under his bandana. "You the only fucking vato with a badge crazy enough to come up in this hood."

The diamonds sparkled brightly in the sun, but Charlie relaxed. Bennie's gang controlled these streets day or night. If he said there were no cops – then there were no cops.

"And you're just giving these to me?" Bennie questioned.

"They need to disappear. You can make that happen can't you?"

"Sure, primo," he laughed. "Poof, they're history," he refolded the paper gently intent on burying it deep in the pocket of his low slung jeans.

"Hey, wait," Charlie said struck by a sudden impulse. "Can I have two?"

"Dude, it's your shit," Bennie laughed. "Take what you want and I'll make sure the rest never see the light of day – in this country."

"I just need two," Charlie said fishing two stones of similar size out of the pile and placing them in the folds of his handkerchief.

Despite prison, Bennie always retained a bit of youthful exuberance about him. He smiled broadly with the confidence of youth and fished, "You got a girl Crews?"

"Yeah, Bennie, I got a girl," Charlie stepped away, "and I owe you one."

"Dude, you feel free to owe me one like this anytime," the young man strutted back down the block with a new found spring in his step. Charlie reflected a couple hundred thousand bucks worth of free diamonds could do that to a man.

But these two - in his pocket - he had plans for.

* * *

When Charlie reappeared in the kitchen, Dani was worrying a fray edge on her coat and Jack pretending to work on the morning's Sudoku. The tension was palpable. He leaned in close inhaling the scent of Dani's shampoo as he kissed her cheek and whispered, "it's done."

He stepped back and leaned against the counter. He let his young wife entirely control the situation and lending only his quiet strength and calm.

"So that's it?" Jack asked testily. "What about the print?"

Dani began, "I'm working on that…" when Charlie interrupted her.

"...I've been thinking about that," he interjected. "I don't want you to do anything that might get you in trouble."

Both Jack and Dani's heads swiveled to stare at him, their glares prompted him for more. He had to smile at the symmetry of their actions and expressions. Dani was more like her father than she wanted to admit – alike but somehow different and better he thought.

"We leave it," he explained.

Jack interjected, "that means they still come here and search."

"And find nothing," Dani offered as she began to catch the scent of Crews' trail.

"I still have no alibi for Wednesday and no reason why my print would be at a diamond exchange," Jack complained.

"Yes, you do," Charlie played coy and held onto his thought a moment longer to watch Jack's fear build.

"What?" Dani and her father responded simultaneously.

"Stop doing that," she chastised her father who just rolled his eyes.

It was remarkable watching the two of them sharing what he'd previously thought we Dani exclusive mannerisms. He wanted to grin but restrained himself. His eyes showed his pleasure and he watched Dani's narrow as she discovered he was enjoying this. _Moment over_ - he thought.

"Me," he exclaimed. "I'm your alibi, Jack. Wednesday I asked you for permission to marry your daughter," he paused and reflected, "which you graciously gave me and then we looked for her ring," he reached down and pulled Dani's left hand into view. "See engagement ring, voila."

Jack scoffed, but Dani tucked her tongue in her cheek and quietly considered the option Crews presented.

"This could work," she said softly.

"It will work," Charlie promised, "and you don't have to do anything that might get your in trouble with IAD." He directed his comments to his wife again seeking to protect her in anyway he could, with her words, deeds or life if needed. "I am already not their favorite person, so…" he trailed off.

"But the whole department knows that you and my dad aren't…close," she finished his thought.

"Exactly," Charlie smiled broadly. "So let them come search. They'll find nothing and it'll be curious but just another dead end in a case full of dead ends."

"Oh, brother," Jack ran a hand through his white hair, "that means I have to act happy about this…this marriage thing," he complained bitterly, "which I'm not."

"Cheer up Jack," Charlie offered brightly. "You're not going to jail and you're gonna be a grandfather." Dani grimaced as Charlie plowed headfirst into the subject she'd avoided all morning.

No one said anything for a few long seconds, before a subdued Jack Reese risked a look at Dani and asked "boy or girl?"

Dani shrugged and Charlie enthusiastically pronounced, "a little girl."

"You don't know that," Dani challenged him with a surly tone.

"A girl," Charlie said strongly and held her eyes. Then he whispered to Jack, "I'm hoping."

"Most men want son's Crews," Jack informed. Charlie watched as Dani flinched, it was something she feared – not measuring up, not being the son Jack Reese wanted. Not being her baby brother. He hurt for her.

"I'm not most men," Charlie's tone took a more ominous nearly threatening tone as he took up for his mate. "I love my girls," and he draped an arm over Dani and pulled her close, "more than anything. More than anything," he repeated quietly looking deeply into her eyes.

She smiled at him and it reached her eyes. He was proud of her, she had value to him and that was all that mattered. He would love their child, boy or girl. Their child would never wonder if they measured up. He would never make them wish to be other than what or who they were. Charlie would be a kind; loving and devoted father and he'd be that for every one of their kids – she knew it.

Roya Reese pulled into the carport and honked twice.

"That would be your mother's signal to come carry groceries," Jack advised.

"I remember," Dani said. As they all left the kitchen to help, her mother Dani held him back, "I love you Crews." He smiled and winked at her, before pinning her to the countertop with a heated kiss.

"And I love you….Mrs. Crews," he reminded her of their link, as if she'd forget. She'd taken the leap of faith with him months ago, this just followed a logical progression for her – but for him it was big deal.

"Good then - you tell my mother," she joked.

"Hey, she already knows about the baby," he teased, "This will be a piece of cake."

"You don't know my mother," Dani's foreboding tone told him he was in for a stern lecture and perhaps more. Somehow she felt she'd disappointed her parents so much and so often that being pregnant out of wedlock was an easier sell than being married to Charlie Crews.

He thought otherwise and he told her so, "you're worth it," he pulled her along. "Come on, this will be the easiest thing we do all day," his grin and enthusiasm was infectious.

Dani found herself suddenly unreasonably optimistic about the reception her mother might give the tall redheaded man. Nothing could defeat Charlie Crews, or even slow him down for long - he was a force of nature. A diamond among men made of lesser materials. He was rough at the edges, but beautiful underneath with brilliance in his soul that cut through the darkness around her and filled her with light. He still possessed the capacity to surprise her with his compassion and selflessness. She wondered where he learned to be that way and if Zen was responsible for his attitude or if it was simply quintessential Crews.


	23. Chapter 23 All The World's a Stage

**All The World's A Stage…**

After the groceries were put away and another round of coffee done, Charlie and Dani left her parents' house hand in hand. Roya took the news of their nuptials in stride, as he knew she would. After all he'd made his intentions of marrying her daughter clear to her months before in the family living room. Apparently, she had judged him acceptable and her face showed nothing but happiness for her daughter. Dani actually seemed unable to contain her smile, which was indeed rare for her.

As they climbed into to the sleek little grey Maserati, Dani grinned again.

"You really like this one huh?" Charlie ribbed her.

"I do," she smiled, "it purrs."

"It does not purr, it growls," he countered. "Not sure I want my car to purr," he teased.

"Your car?" she questioned.

"Okay, at least consider driving the tank until the baby comes," he pled.

"I'll consider it," she met him halfway. "But we have to get to work, Tidwell's probably gnashing his teeth at how little we've been in this week," she spoke her thoughts aloud.

Charlie scowled, but said nothing. Captain Kevin Tidwell knew better than to call looking for Dani these days, but there was a time that Charlie would rather forget when his grip on Charlie's partner was better than his own. He still disliked thinking about it and there were days when he sat at his desk and stared the man down - just because he could.

"Crews? You here?" Dani's familiar refrain reminded him he had left the moment.

"You know we are going to have to tell him," Charlie offered tentatively," I mean for this alibi thing to work - he's gonna have to know about us."

"I know," she sounded annoyed, "I'll tell him."

"How about I tell him?"

"Uh…no." She replied. He inquired without speech inclining his head oddly to prompt her for more. "You do it and it'll turn into a fight," she explained.

"I'd win," he responded surely.

"Yes, I know," she smiled softly, "you'd just enjoy it a little too much. He's still our boss, remember?"

Charlie said nothing knowing she was right. But his brain toyed with the idea that he'd been thinking about all week. Tidwell didn't have to be their boss. They didn't have to work for anyone. Certainly not her, but he didn't think she'd take him introducing that idea too eagerly. He wondered how to put it out there without seeming to eager about it or suggesting it. He was still wondering when they arrived at the station.

"Crews – Reese," Tidwell yelped as soon as they walked through the door. "There's info in from the lab on your robbery. I need to see you both in my office, now."

Dani and Charlie exchanged a knowing look, but mutely followed the animated Captain into his office. Every time the two men were in the same room, Dani was struck by their differences. Tidwell was always the same, his hair a bit too long, his plump face in need of a shave, his clothes rumpled and his tie askew. Charlie on the other hand was lean, balanced, clean, neat and poised; his clothes were perfect. She read the eagerness behind her partner's eyes, but only because she paid attention. Tidwell seemed anxious as well – it seemed almost unfair that they knew why. He was obviously struggling with the news.

"I…um…please sit," he stammered. Charlie motioned for Dani to sit, but remained standing, his arms akimbo and feet shoulder width apart. He was prepared to fight, to defend what was his – Dani would have been annoyed if it wasn't so touching the care he took with seating her gently first.

"Your father," he looked at Dani. "His prints…actually just the one. What I'm trying to say and not doing a very good job of doing it – is that the print from the diamond robbery belongs to your father Dan…Detective Reese," he blurted out and adjusted when he slipped into the familiarity of her given name.

He looked from one detective to the other, but both of their faces were benign masks and they remained silent almost as if by design. It unnerved him, "say something," he demanded.

"Uh…that's interesting, " Charlie offered noncommittally and deferring to Dani.

"So….you'll be taking us off the case since my father is a suspect," Dani finished what Tidwell needed to say.

"Yeah," he sighed relief. "It's not that I don't trust…but the front office…they…"

"Want someone else," Dani finished. "It's understandable."

"You're not going to fight me on this?" He was incredulous. Both detectives shook their head in the negative. Tidwell relaxed thinking the bombshell had gone over better than expected and he was not going to have Dani Reese rip his head off.

"Well," he sighed, "uh, I guess just go back to work then. LA's got plenty of other crimes for you to solve."

Charlie reached for the doorknob when Dani stayed him with a look. "Captain, there's something we need to tell you," she began.

"Oh, god," he exhaled, "I knew it couldn't be that easy. You want in on this? Cause you can't be a part of a case in which your father is a suspect, Da..Reese. Riggs and Torres are getting a warrant right now and you two need to stay clear of this," he argued as he'd been prepared for when he expected her to fight him on it.

"It's not about the robbery," she interjected.

"Okay," he was taken aback. "What then?"

"It's about this," she held up her left hand. Her rings, both the wedding band and engagement ring, were clearly visible on that third finger reserved for the most sacred of vows. Tidwell knew – he'd said those vows three times.

His mouth opened and closed several times, but words did not come.

Charlie grinned wildly until Dani shot him a glare and he turned the wattage down but still smiled. Tidwell looked at Crews and the tall man deliberately refolded his own arms so that the partner to his wife's ring was visible on his pale left hand.

Tidwell sat down hard as if he might fall down otherwise. "You're married?" he asked the obvious. Dani nodded patiently. "To each other?" he gulped loudly asking a question he already knew the answer to. Again Dani nodded confirming his fears.

He sat very still for a moment, then Tidwell tested the waters cautiously, but his tone conveyed the thought made him happy, "you know I have to split you up."

Charlie's mood, posture and countenance shifted notably. He never moved, but instead morphed into an incredibly menacing presence, enough so that Tidwell flinched and qualified himself, "it's the rules."

Charlie's gaze flicked to his wife who was watching the testosterone display with amusement in her eyes although nothing showed on her blank face. "That was going to happen anyway," she explained.

She rose and reached for Charlie's hand, carefully unwrapping his arms in the process. She dispelled the tension in him instantly with the next few words she uttered. "You see we're having a baby and I'm going to be taking a leave of absence," she spoke as she looked into Charlie's eyes.

This was not what they'd talked about. It was not what she'd said she wanted, but standing in that room with Tidwell knowing she'd be alone in the station with him while Charlie was in the field was some substitute partner, she found the idea repulsive.

"I don't need to work," she explained to Tidwell while never breaking contact with Charlie. "I married a millionaire," she grinned. "In fact, I never have to work again," she said cheekily and tiptoed to kiss him. "Although that's not likely to happen," she whispered to her husband.

"We'll figure something out," he whispered back and relaxed considerably.

Tidwell was flummoxed. "So, wait…you're leaving?"

Dani nodded smiling, "taking a leave of absence until the baby comes and then we'll decide what happens?" Charlie nodded for all intents and purposes looking like the cat who'd swallowed the canary.

"So who's gonna work all those cases?" Tidwell mumbled.

"You can find Charlie someone to work with," she offered. He noticed she did not use the term a "new partner," for everyone including her knew Crews had no partner but Reese.

"But Reese," Tidwell protested weakly.

"That's not my name anymore," she spun on her heel and stalked to the edge of his desk. "You can call me Detective – or …." she paused in her mini-tirade and Charlie waited for it. He knew she did not want to say it but she'd boxed herself in, so he saved her.

"Dani," he said stepping behind her and shoring her up with his strength. He was telling her it was okay, she didn't have to finish the sentence with words she found so foreign – with a name she was still getting used to herself.

Her backwards glance was all about confidence and love, then she finished what she'd started, "Dani Elizabeth Crews." Tidwell put his head in his hands and groaned.

"It's okay Captain," Charlie broke the tenseness with some levity, "we took everyone by surprise. You can send the wedding gift to the house. You remember where we live right? Big house – top the hill, very little furniture. Hey, we should fix that," he said as an aside to his partner.

They left hand in hand while a shocked Tidwell put his head down on his desk to keep the room from spinning. In the bay, Dani looked in her desk for a few things she wanted to take home while Charlie stood a bundle of nervous energy rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

"What's the matter with you?" she remarked.

"I'm trying not to touch you in the work place," he said tightly, "but have I mentioned how sexy you are when you chew out the Captain?"

She smiled coyly and then walked deliberately to where he stood. Her simple approach stilled him instantly and captured his complete attention. "Go ahead, do what you want. I can see it in your eyes," she pretended to be annoyed with him.

His brows twisted in query and hers gave him his answer. His smile was like the sun breaking over the mountains as he gently brushed the hair from her cheek and he flattened his palm across her jaw taking in the feel of the smooth skin there. His fingers sunk into her hair and curled around the back of her neck as he pulled her under him. "I wanna kiss you," his voice was husky and laced with danger.

"So what's stopping you?" she teased.

He dipped his head to touch her lips and felt the slight intake of air as she anticipated his lips on hers. "I love you Dani Elizabeth Crews," he vowed softly.

"Then quit screwing around and kiss me," she murmured against his lips.

And he did, thoroughly. Long enough that they stopped traffic in the bay and out into the hallway. Some officer's elbowed each other and pointed, others rolled their eyes and carried on. One pulled out a bottle from the bottom drawer of his desk and poured himself two fingers of whiskey.

"Here's to the one that got away," Tidwell raised his glass at the couple still locked in a tight embrace. He'd lost the girl and probably his two best detectives if things didn't change.

* * *

Long after Crews and Reese left the office, information on their absence percolated through the Department grapevine with the eventual outcome of Tidwell's phone ringing. He cringed knowing it couldn't be good news – not from that number.

Officially Crews was on one of his rarely used but constantly accruing vacation days and Dani, his partner, now wife - on an extended leave of absence. The idea of the finality of their decision still made him shudder. He'd been thrice married, but Dani Reese meant what she said. Any glimmer of rekindling a romance with her was extinguished for good. Crews would not give her up and the stubbornness at the center of Dani's soul made him know this was truly a lifelong commitment. She would not marry in multiples like he did. She had her fair share of partners, but when she gave her word to the tall red haired man who clearly adored her – that was it. Game over.

And a baby? He was trying to imagine Dani the temptress with a dark haired child balanced on her hip, with those big brown eyes of hers. He found it oddly easy to envision. Crews hit lotto in life after prison; he couldn't seem to lose - he got the job, the money and the girl – and how many guys could say that? _Bet those twelve years were looking like a bargain now _– Tidwell thought.

He was going through the duty schedule trying to figure out how he was going to account for Reese and Crews absence. _Or was it Crews & Crews now_ he wondered?

Their biggest, most recent case was now the subject of a search warrant at Jack Reese's home and that was effort was underway. Tidwell knew he should be there as a show of strength for his guys. Searching the former SWAT Captain's house scared the shit out of half the guys on the squad; only Riggs and Torres were junior enough to not respect the amount of power the elder Reese still wielded. It felt like Monday, even though it was Thursday; no matter what the reason for the call, nothing from that number was ever good.

He picked it up on the fifth ring, tentatively pressing the receiver to his face and announcing with trepidation in his voice, "Tidwell Homicide."

"Well, you sure took your sweet time getting to us, Captain," the snide disembodied voice spoke with a hint of amusement.

"What do you want?" he snapped. A long period of silence followed, prompting him to swallow hard, tug at his collar and rephrase his question, "how can I help you?"

"That's better," the voice sounded pleased. "Mr. Rayborn would like to know if you have located the items at the Reese house."

"Not that I've been told yet," Tidwell responded as blandly as possible. These guys had to have someone in the DA's office he reasoned, because he was certain not a whisper of the warrant left homicide. The only possible leaks were Charlie Crews who everyone knew did not care for Reese and Dani was too solid a cop to do that. He reasoned she might break the rules for Crews, but he wasn't sure about whether she'd do so for her old man.

Word from the scene was that Reese was being far more polite and cooperative than expected. Still bellicose and belligerent, but better than expected and so far they had nothing, but an earful from the old SWAT commander.

There was sniff or scoff on the other end of the line, which Tidwell took for disappointment. "Look I don't know what you expect from me," he complained.

"You play your role Captain," the voice snapped. "You do what you're told and you help when you're asked."

"I have," he replied testily. "I've done everything you asked. It's not my fault things aren't working out how you want. Did you ever stop to think you can't control everything? You can't control every eventuality?"

"Explain yourself," the voice inquired with curiosity that hinted "they" might not be as omniscient as they thought.

"Reese…Dani Reese is pregnant. She took a leave of absence this morning rather than be separated from him," he informed. "They are married now. Splitting them up at work won't be enough to separate them now – they are one in the eyes of the law and god."

"Don't give me your bullshit Irish Catholic dogma," the anger was instantaneous.

"Look I sent her to the Bureau like you wanted. It didn't make them drift apart – it drove them closer together. That fucking animal Nevikov scared her and now…well, now they are inseparable. Nothing can split them up now."

"Never underestimate our resolve, Captain," the voice laughed back, "guess we'll just have to hold them to those vows – til death do us part," the man didn't stay on the line long enough for Tidwell to voice his objection to the insinuation.

_Shit, they are gonna kill one of my Detectives_, Tidwell swore to himself. _Oh, no they are not_, he vowed under his breath. He started to dial Crews and then stopped himself. _Not here, not on this phone, not now – but soon_ - he grabbed his jacket and headed for Reese home. She might not be there, but a phone call to her from there would not raise suspicions. It was the right place to warn her from.

Despite their break up he'd never quite gotten over the young woman with the scars you couldn't see. Her fiery spirit burned a path across many men leaving a trail of broken hearts in her wake like a comet blazing through the night sky. She may have broken his heart, but she left an indelible mark on him. He wasn't about to let someone extinguish her life or the one she held within her. As much as it pained him to admit it, he also wasn't willing to let someone rob her of the peace and joy she'd found with her Zen warrior. Even if neither of them carried a Detective's shield ever again, they were both his people today.

Crews told him once that the past didn't matter, only what you did today did. Today he was going to believe that and he was going to make it matter. Today he was going to be the man he used to be. Today he was going to walk into the light and stop hiding in the shadows. Today, he was going play the role of hero - to save Dani - even if she never knew it.


	24. Chapter 24 Regrouping & Rearming

**Regrouping and Rearming**

"So…" Charlie probed in query as they drove home, "leave of absence, huh? For how long?" She'd let him drive again, which was telling; but the troubling part was that he wasn't entirely sure what it said about the change between them – just that one was occurring and he could actually feel it happening.

She turned in the seat to face him, "Don't pretend you haven't been thinking about this," she lightly rebuked.

There was no good way to answer that question or respond to her comment, but his face told her he had been thinking along those lines. "I thought you'd be mad if I suggested it," he ventured. He twisted his face into a grimace

"I would have been furious," she admitted quietly looking at her lap. "But the possibility that someone could try to hurt me, us," her hand subconsciously straying to her belly, "scares the hell out of me. Do you realize how easy it would be for someone to hurt us at work?"

Charlie had to smile at the way she talked about the baby now. They were linked in her mind and her heart. The baby had become Dani's preeminent concern and it gave him a warm comforting feeling. Dani would never tolerate him coddling her, but their child was another thing entirely. He realized that as long as she carried the baby she would accept his over protectiveness because she felt it too – fear.

"Crews," she prompted in that pushy demanding tone he adored, making him realize he'd been quiet too long.

"Sorry, I was thinking both of us kinda deviated from what we talked about this morning," he said sheepishly. "Not that I mind," he qualified, "in the least."

"But?" She demanded more.

"What are you gonna do for the next…what? Four months?" he said sounding smaller and less sure than he felt. Dani's temper was renowned for a reason.

A wry grin twisted at the corners of her mouth. She raised her brows but said nothing for long enough to make him nervous and then relented. "Well, as you pointed out that we have no furniture," she ventured.

"Why do I get the feeling this is gonna cost me money?" he joked.

She continued, brushing his comment aside, "and I don't think the stuff from my apartment would look right in your house,"

"Our house," he interjected.

"That's what I said," she shot him an irritated look. He knew better than to correct her and simply nodded. "I'm hungry," she commented pointing to a taco stand they both liked. "It's more like a country mouse and city mouse thing," she continued explaining.

"Huh?" he said perplexed.

"You know the kid's book?" she offered. "The one where the two mice… You know what... forget it," she trailed off as he shook his head indicating his confusion. "You get that part. You get to pick out books for her." She then began to list off a myriad of things they needed to accomplish before the baby came and he felt his mind wander again.

He was amazed at the change that had come over his young partner. She truly was engaged in preparing for this baby. He could almost feel it as the excitement and pride in him changed to a regimen of planning and preparation. He almost missed some of the tasks she was listing off as he concentrated on the change in him from husband to father – and she wasn't even here yet, his little girl.

"Hey," he interjected, "don't buy a crib. I wanna build her one."

"You what?"

"I wanna build it," he asserted.

"Do you know how to build furniture?" she asked genuinely curious about this potentially previously unknown talent of his.

"Not yet, I don't," he admitted laughing. "But I'll learn, I'll build a great crib and maybe a even hobby horse for her," he trailed off as he imagined hand crafting the pieces, sanding the wood and placing his daughter in something he'd made just for her.

"Earth to Crews," Dani chided, "you better be sure this thing is built right. I'm not putting my kid in some contraption that might fall apart."

This time Charlie rolled his eyes and then questioned, "your kid?"

"Our kid," she relented. They were silent for a moment before she admitted something else; "I'm going to miss being there with you everyday."

"Hey," he took her hand in his and kissed it, "you'll be with me every night. And you know….the only reason I have this very fast car is so I can get home to you faster."

She smirked, "Oh, that's why."

He waited a beat and then pushed for something he wanted, "so…you'll drive the tank then?"

"Yes, I'll drive the tank," she sighed feigning an annoyance he knew she no longer felt. "I have to warn you I might not be able to resist to use that push bar in heavy traffic," she commented dryly.

"It's okay, honey. Do it all you want. I've got great insurance and Franks in traffic owes me a few favors," he smiled at her.

* * *

Charlie bought ten tacos knowing it would not be enough. Dani's appetite had noticeably increased of late, but he figured it would get them started. He saw her jump slightly, indicating to him that her phone was buzzing insistently in her pocket. He watched her retrieve it and all the color drained from her face. He was beside her instantly. She canted the phone toward him and the caller id flashed "Mom and Dad." Her face took on a countenance he did not like as she stammered a curious "hello" into the phone. He knew her fears - _maybe they didn't find everything there was to find_, and reached to pull her closer. He read the increase in her heart rate from the pulse point in her collarbone and knew she was panicking slightly. Charlie's hand closed around her free one and his warmth calmed her as her father's terse voice came to her down the phone line, "someone here wants to talk to you," then he was gone.

Tidwell came on the line, "Uh, hey…can I talk to Crews," he asked cautiously.

"If you wanted to talk to Crews, why didn't you call him?" she petulantly shot back, annoyed that he'd worried her. But she handed the phone to her husband nonetheless.

"Uh…you are aware this isn't my phone?" Charlie queried as he punched the speaker button and held the phone so they could both hear.

"No shit, Crews," Tidwell lowered his voice and continued. "I'm not calling you. And I'm not calling you on your phone from my phone because we aren't talking. Jack Reese is calling his daughter okay?"

"Okay…" Charlie drew the word out examining the Zen nature of Tidwell's commentary for a scant moment before pushing for more. "But if you're not calling me, what is it that you're not saying?"

Dani rolled her eyes at Crews being Crews.

"Those people who want this to happen are not happy because it's not happening the way it's supposed to," Tidwell countered Charlie's non-question with a non-answer of his own.

"Uh – huh," Charlie acknowledging the comment but did not inquire further. Dani was beyond annoyed now and her temper was dangerously close to flaring up. He glanced at her and watched her eyes narrow. He wasn't sure which aspect of the call she was more pissed about – Tidwell wanting to talk to him or the non-talk they were engaged in. It was like they were playing Zen poker, _I'll see your obliqueness and raise you one insufferable annoyance_, Charlie thought.

"So you know this how?" his well thought out question probed.

"They told me," Tidwell snapped.

"So the people you work for told you something that you're now telling me," Charlie feinted, "dangerous game you're playing Captain."

"Look, I care about Dani. You may not believe it; she may not believe it; but there it is. So watch out for her, watch out for yourself, this hole goes so deep you can't tell which end is up," Tidwell explained emotionally. "I think they mean to kill one of you," he confessed. "And I called from here – so they won't know I made this call – as far as they know Reese called his daughter. That's it."

"I got it," Charlie said succinctly, "and Tidwell," he waited for the man's attention. "Thanks for the warning," he said and snapped the phone shut before handing it back to his wife.

Dani prompted him with her patented non-verbals.

"When we go shopping we might wanna look at body armor. It seems the list of people who want us dead keeps getting longer," he joked.

She then owned up to her initial fears, "for a second I though they found something we missed."

"Honey, after twelve years in prison I know every hiding place there is," he teased back with an arch of his brows and a sly smile. She smiled in return; crossing her arms over her middle in what he knew was a subconscious protective gesture.

She relaxed as they returned to their lunch. Charlie would protect her at all costs. He'd already proved that a dozen times over. It said something about them – that knowing people wanted them dead was acceptable and normal.

* * *

Surprisingly, the next few weeks passed peacefully enough. It seemed all of Rayborn's well-laid plans were derailed and he needed to regroup. Dani and Charlie settled into a rhythm, even though separated by day they accomplished a great deal of what they needed to in preparation for the weeks and months to come.

Movers arrived daily with the legitimate and accepted accoutrements of a home. Soft butternut leather couches, overstuffed chairs, tasteful mission style tables and a recliner. The baby's room was decorated in an array of colors, not overwhelmingly pink but smattered with subtle touches of other pastels blues, yellow and green. There were dressers, changing tables, a nice rocking chair and several stuffed animals Charlie had a weakness for and continued to bring home long after Dani told him to stop.

Rachel's not quite boyfriend from college contributed a very eye catching mobile of neon art deco fish hung high over where the crib would be. Charlie actually approved of this young man who far from being a Bohemian artist was actually a talented architecture major with a flare for the dramatic. He studied hard and always brought Rachel home on time, which Charlie impressed upon him was important when dating a cop's niece. They'd been going out exclusively for going on two months now and his flighty, distrusting niece was very close to the tall, slim boy with one too many tattoos, but a good heart. She was very excited about the preparations for the baby and often shopped with Dani for clothes and things Charlie really didn't understand. He often found himself wondering how many bottles one baby could need or how many little spoons and cups she'd really use.

To distract himself, Charlie commandeered the garage and bought a vast array of saws, sanders and lathes along with various hardwoods in long thick planks. He wandered through the lumberyard dragging his hand along length of hickory, maple and some exotics like koa and mahogany. He poured over designs and started small with a set of hand made building blocks. He sometimes would become so absorbed that he stayed in the garage late in the evening; some nights returning to their bed in the dark of night, sweaty and covered in sawdust. It was something Dani quietly enjoyed; him waking her smelling of sawdust and lemon oil to kiss her tenderly and disappear into shower before climbing into their bed and aligning his warm long body with hers.

Chester was by her side constantly until the strain on her body forced her to bed earlier and earlier each night. When Dani retired, the orange dog slipped away and joined Charlie in the garage, chewing on discarded remnants of forgotten projects. Charlie often talked to the pup, who at nearly 60 lbs was now full grown, asking his opinion on things. Chester seemed to listen patiently and then said nothing helpful, but sometimes offered a sympathetic "woof." Each time he did it Charlie shook his head at his habit of talking to the dog at all, but some times it appeared the dog understood and so he invariably continued to do it.

"Come' on, buddy," he coached the orange dog with sawdust clinging to his feather hindquarters and tail. "Mama's not gonna let either of us in the house looking like this," he explained as he tried to knock the dust from Chester with an old shop towel. Chester mistook his efforts for a game and they ended up in a tug of war over the towel.

"Okay, okay," he said breathlessly. "Man, you've gotten strong," he commented battling the dog and losing. He finally literally threw in the towel and let Chester win. The dog pranced around the garage flaunting his newly acquired treasure.

"Let's go to bed," he slapped his side and Chester dropped the rag and came running.

Bed meant Chester could lie on the cool, clean marble, beside his two favorite people. He liked it best when both the red haired man and his dark, beautiful mate were safe under his watchful ears while they rested quietly in the large house. Chester considered the house his territory and while he tolerated visitors like Rachel's boyfriend reasonably well; he was wary of anyone not in his small circle of friends.

Charlie once joked Chester was more cautious than he and Dani about new people. He had no idea how profound that comment would prove to be in the coming weeks.


	25. Chapter 25 My Ex Life

**My Ex Life**

In the following weeks, when Charlie left for work, Chester did his rounds checking and marking his territory before returning to Dani's side through the dog door Charlie installed on the patio. She patted his side sympathetically, while his tail beat rhythmically against her leg. It wasn't something he could control – she made him happy for no reason. He loved Dani and Chester could sense the change in her long before the baby changed her physical appearance. While he engaged in horseplay with Charlie, Chester was a different animal with Dani. He was her self-appointed protector in the absence of her mate; a duty he took quite seriously.

After breakfast, they retreated to the sofa and Dani read while Chester shyly climbed on to the couch and laid his head in her lap, next to her expanding waist. He could sense the baby moving there and often listened closely for the tiny movements only his keen ears could detect. It was something Dani felt was sweet and she kept to herself, but she tolerated the dog's presence on the furniture because of his interest in their unborn child. She read somewhere that dogs could smell or sense tumors in the ill, in addition to their ability to detect explosives and drugs, so she reasoned it was no a stretch to think he could hear the baby.

She found herself talking to Chester almost as much as Charlie did. She had long since given up on stopping, regardless of how silly it seems. Chester often seemed to understand her comments, even though she knew he could not. He was sensitive to her moods and comforting even when they made no sense. He would lick the tears from her face when her raging hormones caused her to cry over nothing more profound than clothes no longer fitting or breaking a plate in the kitchen. He was her constant companion in the times Charlie was away and they were close in the way an only child was to his parents – something Dani knew a little about. She wondered idly from time to time, if Chester would be a problem, dangerous or resentful of the baby, but she couldn't imagine him hurting anyone.

* * *

Early one evening, the doorbell rang, Charlie had the garage shut because it was raining and Chester was still shadowing Dani around the house. She swung the door open and there on the doorstep was the former Mrs. Charlie Crews. She was tall, blonde, leggy and dressed to the nines. Dani felt self-conscious immediately. At six and a half months, she was round with baby weight and dressed in comfortable clothes with Rachel's bunny slippers on her feet to keep them warm on the cold floor.

If Jennifer wasn't expecting to find Dani in the mansion, she hid her surprise well. "Uh, hi," Jennifer smiled brightly, making Dani hate her even more, "is Charlie here?" she asked peering past the diminutive brunette into the house.

Dani braced herself against the door and stared. When Jennifer's eyes returned to her, she felt them sweep up and down her small frame swollen with the baby's weight and extra pounds. Scorn or something bordering on jealousy registered in Jennifer's eyes and Dani's anger flashed so intensely the house should have been consumed by her heated glare. She felt her skin flush and heartbeat hammered wildly in her throat.

Jennifer extended her hand, "I'm sorry I don't believe we've met. I'm Jennifer, Charlie's…." she paused for effect and watched Dani's eyebrows shoot north, "ex-wife." The blonde woman wasn't dumb, but she resented the dark haired beauty Charlie chose to replace her and she wasn't above making the younger woman uncomfortable.

Dani immediately felt the warmth of Chester's frame against her leg and she was very thankful for his presence. Just as Charlie lent her quiet strength, the orange dog was a rock on which she leaned as she stared at the hand Jennifer extended and refused it. There was a long moment when neither woman spoke, but the moment was quickly eclipsed as Chester barred his teeth and issued a long, evil sounding growl from deep within him.

It took Dani by surprise because she'd never heard the dog growl except in play with Charlie, but the sound made her smile for two reasons. The first and most profound was the instant flash of fear that crossed Jennifer's smug face and the second was the breath it gave her back. Chester bought her the time and space to react without fear.

"My husband is in the garage, building a crib for our baby," Dani said without an ounce of the hate she felt leeching into her voice.

It was the tall blonde woman's turn to look flustered and nervous, as Chester's growl continued unabated and Dani looked to have no interest in chastising or restraining her furry protector. "I..um…he didn't tell…I had no idea." Jennifer stammered.

"What? That Charlie remarried?" Dani let the comment hang, knowing from conversation that Jennifer used those exact words on Charlie once. "Or you had no idea that we were having a baby?" that question bringing a smile to Dani's lips, "cause it's kinda hard to miss the fact that I'm pregnant."

Jennifer paled and her mouth opened, but nothing in the form of words came out. Chester's growl continued unabated, but he made no move to bite the woman. Instead he stood glued to Dani's side as she repeated and this time pointed, "he's in the garage."

The blonde woman took a step back looking for all intents as if she'd been slapped. Dani closed the door, looking down at her protector who once the threat was gone, returned to tail wagging and watching his mistress. "You are such a bad dog," she said smiling, "but then I've always had a thing for bad boys. Come on Chester, let's get a snack – this is gonna be fun. I feel like some ice cream, don't you?"

* * *

Jennifer opened the side door to the garage and observed her ex-husband in a t-shirt and jeans, covered from his shock of red hair to the toes of his work boots with a fine layer of sawdust. He was wearing safety goggles and was entranced in hand sanding a long plank of blonde wood. He did not see or hear her, instead completely absorbed with the task of applying the sanding block to the surface of the wood. She remembered how focused he could get.

Behind him the crib stood, nearly finished, and the sight of his future in solid wood nearly made her cry. She deserved this – to see what she'd left behind. She deserved to be forced to see how he'd been able to rise from the ashes of their marriage to find love again. Three years they'd tried and failed to produce a child and yet his raven-haired partner was now conspicuously round with his fruit. He hadn't seen fit to tell her, honoring her request to forget her and live his life - yet it still hurt.

She cleared her throat and he spun surprised by her presence. He relaxed and smiled at her rotating the safety goggles to the top of his head. "Hey, Jen," he cheerfully greeted her.

"Charlie? How come you didn't tell me you got married?" She spat angrily.

"I seem to recall you telling me that we were through and you wanted to be left in peace," he chuckled. "This would be me – respecting your wishes," he grinned. "And to be perfectly honest, we've been so busy preparing for the baby," he gestured at the crib and the hobby horse at his feet, "I never even thought about it."

She stared at him and remembered a time when he looked that happy with her. It was some fifteen or more years ago. He looked like the young man she remembered falling for. His blue eyes twinkled merrily, his smiled showed white teeth and happiness seeped from his very soul.

"Jen? Something wrong?"

"No," she snapped. "Does something have to be wrong for me to…?

"To what? Cause I gotta tell you…my wife…my wife will not be happy to see you," he laughed. "Matter of fact she might be pretty unhappy, so say what you came to say, Jen. I'm kinda busy here," he explained.

"Mark and I are getting divorced," she broke her news and tears followed.

Charlie cocked his head oddly and said nothing for a long time, then daylight dawned, "and you came here cause you thought we," he intimated with a finger pointing back and forth.

"Yes," she whispered her confession.

"I'm sorry, Jen," He said with genuine compassion in his voice. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you. I'm sorry that you're unhappy, but I'm not your answer. You are my past and now I'm married to a woman I love more than I thought possible. We are having a baby and my life is completely full. There is no room for you or anything from my past in it."

Jen cried harder, but Charlie resisted the impulse to console her. His heart, any part of it that once belonged to her, was now the property of his wife, who would never understand it if she walked in on him consoling his ex. It was uncomfortable to watch someone he once cared for stand there alone, but she'd done far worse to him.

"Jen, you should go," he said softly. "I can have Dani call you a cab if you don't think you can drive," he offered.

"No," she stepped back quickly. "Between you, her and that vicious dog of yours, I got the message Charlie," she spun and fled.

Charlie wiped his hands and face and left the garage to see what damage his ex-wife's visit caused. He fully expected to enter the house and find Dani in tears too, but the sound of her laughter reached his ears as he quietly shut the front door. She was talking to Chester and laughing in response as he rewarded her with a soft "woof."

Charlie snuck up behind Dani and placed his arm around her, "talking to the dog huh?" He whispered into her ear. "You didn't even hear me come in did you?"

She rotated in his arms and smirked at him, "Don't need to when you smell like a fireplace," she replied. "Besides…killer dog over there would have let me know if it was your ex returning," she teased.

"What killer dog? You mean Mr. Fluffy McLick'em to Death over there," Chester looked at Charlie oddly, before proceeding to jam his entire head into the brown and white striped half gallon Edy's ice cream container.

Dani laughed, "You should have seen him. He was terrifyingly bad." She grabbed the ice cream carton and pulled it off Chester's face where it had become stuck in his effort to get the very last of the ice cream out of the bottom of the cardboard container. "It was awesome. He's such a bad boy."

"Yeah he looks it," Charlie said wryly. "Kinda hard to look like a bad ass with an ice cream carton stuck on your head there, fella. You just look goofy to me," Charlie joked as the dog proceeded to wipe his face on Charlie's dust covered pants. "Oh, that's lovely," he laughed.

Dani grabbed a towel and sat on the couch, whistling Chester to her side she patiently began to clean his face while plowing into the area they were both avoiding, "What did she want?"

"Who?" Charlie asked, but Dani's dark glare told him that play time was over.

"Oh, Jen," he smiled softly, "Jennifer…she wanted to tell me that she and Mark were getting divorced," he kept his head down and his voice level. He watched Dani's head snap up and the towel stop moving so he quickly continued, "I guess she thought I'd be…"

"What?" Dani was now angry again, "she thought you'd be what?"

"Available, interested, chomping at the bit to dive right back in and pick up where we left off," he told her the absolute truth because anything less would piss her off. Dani always respected outright honesty and directness, even when that truth stung.

"I told her I wasn't even remotely interested, I had everything I wanted right here. All 5'1" inches of fury and that even on your worst day, I'd take you over anything or anyone else," he vowed while approaching and kneeling before her.

"You said all that?" she sounded dubious.

"Not in so many words, but that's how I feel," he took the towel from her and held her hands in his. "Honey, you're it for me. You always have been since the minute I first laid eyes on you, under that overpass in the sunshine. Hiding behind your dark glasses, a layer of toughness and that beat up leather jacket you love so much."

"Bet you broke her heart," Dani offered gently.

"Yeah, probably, but I guess that makes us even," he leaned in a carefully tasted her lips. "You taste like mint," he whispered across her lips as he deepened the kiss, "and chocolate."

"Guess you know what to buy when you go to the store," she laughed and pushed him away. "Now go hose yourself and my dog off, if you expect to sleep in my bed tonight, hot shot." They were strong and only getting better he realized.

"Chester, come on daddy's going for a ride," he jingled the keys and the dog raced for the door. "One ice cream run coming right up," he promised from his knees as he rose and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back in a flash, so don't go to sleep okay?" he requested of her.

"You better not get in my car covered in all that dust," she called out in warning.

"Relax, I'll take the tank," he shot back.

"Crews," she barked. "My car too," she laughed at the look on his face. "Shower first, ice cream later," she prioritized for him. "Or better yet, bath…." She teased.

"Oooh," he followed her gaze upstairs, "bath definitely," he joked and vaulted up the stairs with enviable speed and dexterity.

"Show off," she pouted and pronounced.

"Hey," he leaned out over the railing and explained, "I'm just gonna run the water, I'll be back for you in a minute, sweetheart."

"Daddy's all kinds of pleased with himself tonight," she explained to a disappointed Chester who was still anxiously awaiting his ride. "Not now, baby. Daddy'll take you for a ride later," she talked to the orange dog who dropped his head and trotted to her side. "Don't pout," she ruffled his ears, "that's my thing."

"Okay," Charlie shouted from the second floor, "Come on the water's fine." Dani made her way to the stairs and realized she was beginning to waddle, just a little.

"Two and a half more months," she reassured herself.


	26. Chapter 26 Ice Cream & Intruders

_Author's Note: Usually I post two chapters at a time, but the next one is lacking something, so I'm tinkering with it a bit more. I am about 3-5 installments from wrapping up our little adventure and bringing closure to this tale - for the time being. Thanks for those reviews - great little scooby snacks that keep me writing._

_

* * *

_

**Ice Cream & Intruders**

Charlie rose late in the night and softly called to Chester who reluctantly left Dani's bedside for the promise of a ride in the car. He loved to ride with Charlie who rolled the window all the way down and let him ride unrestricted in the night wind full of exotic scents. Sometimes Dani let him go places with her, but she drove carefully – mindful of turns and curves that might dislodge him from his precarious purchase in the window. Charlie however trusted in the dog's balance and despite the fact Chester was already halfway out the window, tore through the peaceful darkness of the canyons into the gaudy neon city lights with a wild abandon they both reveled in.

They didn't have to go this far to buy ice cream, but Charlie liked the drive and Chester loved to ride. They both wore grins as Charlie ground to a halt outside a 24 hrs supermarket. He locked the car, but left the windows down. Chester would not let anyone in "his" car. Charlie laughed thinking about it and how much Dani insisted the car was hers. He loved to drive the little coupe, but he missed her already so he darted in and out, returning quickly with two half gallons of ice cream. Charlie emerged just as two ladies of the evening were trying to cajole Chester into climbing from the window. The dog politely barred his teeth keeping the women at bay without having to be nasty.

Charlie waved to the girls and unlocked the car on the fly, climbing in and powering up the throaty motor before speeding away and leaving both girls salivating over the man and the car. He ruffled Chester's fur and commented that those girls didn't hold a candle to what they had back home. Chester took a moment to poke his head inside the window and throw Charlie a look that spoke of recognition and agreement, before returning to catching the wind in his powerful nose. Charlie was certain at times that Chester understood him and this was one of those times.

He slowed as he hurtled up the hill to the house; mindful his wife was fast asleep. He cut the engine when he crested the hill and coasted quietly into the driveway, before rolling to a silent stop and applying the hand brake. He grabbed the ice cream and a short whistle resulted in Chester's appearance at his side. He unlocked the front door and Chester nudged his way in – as usual, anxious to get back to Dani. This time however something was different. Charlie nearly stepped on him as the dog froze; the hair on the ridge of his back stood on end and he issued a low menacing growl. Charlie reached for his absent sidearm and cursed quietly knowing it was on his dresser upstairs. He felt the hair on his own neck bristle. The house was dark and quiet as they crept through it. Chester followed the scent of an intruder on the night air and he trailed it into the kitchen, where Charlie found the patio standing open.

Chester sniffed the floor, tracing the foreign scent on the marble to the stairs. He paused a fraction of a second and then leapt up the stairs two and three at a time. Dani! Dani was up there. Chester fought to get to his mistress. He ran to the bedroom door and began scratching frantically. Charlie scrambled to keep up and reached the door moments later. They never closed this door. It was open when they'd left. He reached for the knob and realized his heart was pounding and his hand shaking.

The room was still in shadow, but the moon shown through the window illuminating Dani's sleeping form. Chester ran to her bedside and ever mindful of his mistress' prohibition about dogs on the furniture, whined for her attention. For a moment she did not move, then slowly Charlie saw her roll and wake. He released a breath he did not realize he was holding. He heard Chester switched from whining to panting and could sense the relief in the pup.

"Charlie?" she questioned still groggy.

She was okay. He knew he needed to answer, but his voice was still jammed somewhere in his throat, when Chester whined for attention again.

"What is it baby?" she asked the dog who threw caution to the wind and shyly crept two paws onto the bed edging to her. "Awww, what's the matter Chester?" she inquired.

Crews turned to push the door completely open and that was when he saw it. A note taped to their bedroom door. He snatched it from the door viciously angry for the first time since prison. Someone had been in his house, with his pregnant wife sleeping alone and no one there to protect her. He saw crimson and he felt the white hot rush of rage.

"Charlie?"

He summoned a calm he didn't feel. "I almost slung him out the window, he's a little freaked," he lied. Dani invited Chester into the bed by patting the mattress and he did not hesitate. "I need to put the ice cream away," Charlie excused himself. He strode down the stairs with the paper clutched in his hand, finding the plastic bag with the ice cream in the open front door. The moon shone through the door making it appear as an otherworldly portal. He looked down and the bold strokes on the paper were familiar. Rayborn had written, "see what you can lose?" a deliberate threat and below that the directive, "come see me, son," in smaller print.

"Oh, I'll come see you," he glowered. He wadded the paper in his hand. "I'll come see you, you bastard. I'll be the last fucking thing you see," he seethed.

Anger bathed him in warmth. The animal in him was off the leash. He could not go back to Dani like this. Charlie Crews sat in his kitchen for another forty minutes restoring his Zen façade before ascending the stairs to find his wife and his dog snuggled together in his bed. He climbed in beside her and Chester lifted his head to sniff him.

Charlie patted the dog's head. "You're a good boy," he remarked absently. "From here on out, one of us is here with her at all times," he made a pact with the dog.

There was no question in his mind the dog understood – as Chester gently laid his head on Dani's belly. They were equally devoted to protecting their girls. It was nice to have a partner again - even if he was orange, fluffy and licked far too much.


	27. Chapter 27  Rocking Horses & Pirates

**Rocking Horses & Pirates**

The next two weeks were tortuous. Fear was truly the mind killer, it robbed him of any semblance of Zen. He stubbornly refused contact with Rayborn as the man commanded and each time Charlie left for work he spent the day imagining men at his home harming his family. He phoned Dani so often one day that she testily stopped answering it; ratcheting his stress up to previously unregistered levels.

He redoubled his efforts to protect her resorting to the unexpected option of calling Jack Reese and explaining his dilemma. After the elder Reese had a brief laugh at his expense, Dani's father agreed to keep an eye on her from a distance because she could not know they were protecting her. Charlie found that even with that concession, he was neither at work nor at home - his heart torn between the two.

It was going to get him or someone else killed and he knew it.

Dani was at home, armed and locked away, but not truly safe. Charlie knew better than most that safety was an illusion. He thought and planned, but finally couldn't take the anxiety of having her home alone any longer.

To his credit, when Crews told Tidwell he was taking a leave too, Tidwell never questioned the reason. They both knew it was a certain 5'1" brunette who could reduce mere mortals to tears with her dark stare. He pushed his badge and gun at Tidwell a second time in the same year and this time Tidwell took them.

"They'll be here in my desk when you both come back," the Captain promised.

Charlie nodded. There was really nothing he needed to say, but he said it anyway. "I can't protect the city and her both."

"We'll look after the city Crews. You go take care of your family and do what you gotta do," Tidwell's tight smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He knew what Crews was in for at home, but he also knew the tall, pale man would endure any amount of abuse from Dani just to keep her under his watchful eye.

* * *

"What are you doing home so early?" Dani inquired from the couch. Her girth on that small a frame now made it a task to rise so she didn't move unless it was absolutely necessary. Chester stayed with his mistress, but his tail beat a rhythmic happy greeting on the leather of the couch.

Charlie stared at them both and released the tightness from his chest in a long breath.

"Is something wrong?" she asked her eyes narrow and he could read the uncertainty behind them.

"Yeah, there is," he admitted, "We're both pretending nothing's wrong and things are fine but they're not. I'm not going to have you a prisoner in this house and still worry about you every minute I can't be here. We can't live like that."

Her head dropped in silent confirmation of his statement of fact.

"I'm gonna handle this," he vowed. "I got a plan."

"How?" she bit back tears. "What plan? Charlie, you can't kill him."

He walked to her and then knelt in front of her, taking both her hands in his. "We both know I can," he confessed. "I've done it before," he coached. "To get back to you - to us - I'd do just about anything," he looked into her eyes. It was a time the never talked about - him trading his life for hers and then Roman Nevikov's surprising and immediate death.

"No," she remarked clearly and pushed him away. "No," she said again as she tried to rise and had to accept his hand in help. "No," she repeated again this time wagging her finger in his face, before turning away in anger.

"Did you hear me Crews?"

"Yeah, honey, I heard you," he absently remarked drawing her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over her belly. Dani's hands gravitated to the top of his hands and under them he felt their little girl moving, kicking, squirming, anxious to be free. He wanted to give her that chance more than he'd wanted anything. She was already agitated by Dani's mood and he knew instinctively, the little girl would be a firebrand just like her mother. He held still controlling his breathing, willing peace and calm to his mate. They remained locked in the gentle embrace until she stepped away.

"I'm going to the bathroom, but this is not over," she tossed back over her shoulder. Her gait adjusted for the baby's added mass was hard for him to watch. The doctor promised them just the week before that when the baby turned the wait would be over. It would be a matter of weeks now. She was anxious and in a lot of discomfort adding to her irritability.

"I'll be in the garage," he commented retreating to his warren to think. He thought it would buy him time because she would not want to make that walk to track him down. It was the last time he underestimated her resolve.

* * *

"Who did you tell IAD killed Roman?" She materialized silently in his dusty den glaring at him - absolutely sure that he followed her train of thought even if the question had no preamble.

Charlie swiveled his head and returned a curious gaze, "What?" He stacked planks of wood loudly, stalling for time and space. He knew where she was headed, but he was not ready to have a conversation about murdering his father with his wife. It was all too Shakespearean for him. People thought the only thing he'd learned in prison was Zen. It may have been the most important, even the most noticeable, but it was far from the only thing.

"Chester," he beckoned to the dog eager to distract Dani from her current track.

He reached down and lifted the sixty-pound dog easily when Chester padded to his side.

"What are you doing to my dog?"

He smiled at Dani's possessive streak. It was her dog, her car, her kitchen; she laid claim to everything, whereas he only laid claim to her.

"Relax," he panned, "we're doing load test," he explained cautiously setting the dog in the crib. "If will hold Fluffy here," he demonstrated with his hand steadying the uneasy dog, "then it's safe for a ten pound baby."

"She better not weigh ten pounds," Dani muttered wrapping her arms around her expanding middle.

"See," Charlie gestured, "perfectly safe." As soon as Charlie's back was turned, Chester made his escape, leaping from the crib to the floor and landing in a heap. He quickly recovered and hid behind Dani.

"I'm not gonna put you in it again, chicken," Charlie taunted the dog.

"Hmm," was all Dani said as she cautiously approached the crib. She ran her hands and eyes over the smooth wood, feeling for splinters, edges or raw spots. It was flawless, smooth and lightly oiled.

"And it's covered with?"

"Non-toxic lemon oil," he countered. "You know… like the fruit?" he teased waggling his eyebrows at her. "It's perfectly safe, it's smooth, it's strong, it's clean. It won't hurt her. I wouldn't dream of putting her in it if it wasn't."

She looked up at him and her eyes swam in unshed tears. For a moment he was scared and then she pronounced, "it's beautiful, Charlie," in a hushed whisper. He gathered her lightly in his arms and kissed her head shushing her tears. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"For what?" he questioned carefully.

"I didn't think you'd be able to…" she admitted.

"Finish it in time?" he finished the question for her, as was his fashion. "Or at all?"

She nodded.

"What'd you think I was doing out here all those nights? Drinking beer with Ted?"

She nodded again.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, "Well, get a load of this," he pulled a towel from the little rocking horse with flourish. It was built from a sturdy piece of solid wood and the silhouette of the horse was finished with a thick mane and tail made from a mop head.

"When she get's moving around, she can have fun on this guy," he stroked the horse and then lifted to the shop table making it easier for Dani to inspect. It was his best work and yet had proved simple enough to build. The tiny saddle was broad and there were small stirrups hanging from thick leather straps. He'd even burned a small curly "C" into the pony's flank, which Dani ran her fingers over as he explained, "for Crews."

"I kinda guessed that," she smiled softly. "You've been busy," her admission full of true marvel. "I never imagined you'd be so good at this," she reasoned aloud. "I could have waited and had you build the furniture," joking with him.

"There are plans here for a doll house," he rifled distractedly through papers on his work bench, "and a little jungle gym set for the yard with swings and a slide," he continued happy for the distraction.

"How are you gonna have time to build all that if you kill Rayborn and end up back in prison?" She redirected.

He stiffened and though he was facing away from her she knew his face held a disappointed expression. He thought he'd gotten far enough away to escape her line of inquiry, but in truth Dani never left the conversation. She'd allowed him to take tangents but she stayed on the main path and while the pregnancy may have made her physical strength flag, her mind remained razor sharp and her will iron strong.

"I told you I'd take care of it," he said firmly.

"See that's not working for me," she barked. "Mr. Lone Wolf, your decisions effect me – us and I'm not gonna be kept in the dark," she raised her voice for the first time in months.

He turned to face her and saw the anger in her eyes. "Okay, I'm considering several things, none of which I want you involved in or knowing about," he countered trying to placate her. "If they don't work out, I don't want you involved," he explained as levelly as he could manage.

"You're about seven months too late for that Mister," she snapped.

His sigh filled the room and he watched her wince as the baby kicked her hard.

"You know when you get upset, she gets like that – edgy and anxious," he crossed to her and placed a hand on his squirming daughter.

"So how about you not upset me?" She countered in a gentler tone.

"Ok….pirates," he stated.

"Pirates? Seriously…. that's your plan? Pirates?"

"I have some friends who have some friends from Mexico and when Rayborn takes his boat out…then," he tested the waters so to speak, "pirates." His smile said he thought it was a pretty novel concept. She looked dubious.

"Hey, Rayborn disappeared once on his boat. Why not again? This time he stays gone. It's like the little boy who cried wolf. Everyone will just assume he faked his own death - again."

"Oh, they will – will they?" She seemed unconvinced.

"Well, that's the plan anyway." He stated emphatically.

"You better have a backup plan because that's..." she trailed off.

"Brilliant, inspired, perfect," he gave her options to finish the sentence.

"Not the word I would chose," she smiled slyly. He watched as the gears in her brain chewed on his plan. "But it could work... maybe…. if you're extremely lucky," she was forced to admit after careful reflection.

"Wait there's more," he continued.

"Of course there is," she dryly remarked.

"Remember these?" he palmed two diamonds from his pants pocket.

"You kept them? Are you nuts?"

"Not all of them, just the two," he soothed. "I was gonna make you a nice pair of earring to match that pretty ring I bought you, back when you were being nicer to me," he got mischievous with her, smiling and teasing.

"But you're not?"

"No," he explained. "I'm gonna put these on Rayborn's boat and when they run the inscribed numbers on them, after finding the boat, then they'll figure he got done in by his business partners in the robbery of that diamond exchange."

Dani just stared in shock. It was actually fairly inspired, almost ingenious.

"Admit it," he bragged, "it's a good plan. Right?"

"So he gets blamed for the diamond heist in death," she said softly, "that's…. I don't know…it's…"

"Flawless," he pronounced. "Just like these babies..." he giggled the diamonds in his palm.

"Don't get cocky, Crews," she warned, "You haven't pulled any of this off yet." But the level of detail in his planning impressed her and it showed on her face. More importantly, he felt watched her stop favoring her side letting him know the baby settled down, which meant she was calming.

"How are these Mexican pirate friends of yours gonna find Rayborn's boat? It's a big ocean, Charlie," she troubleshot his plan.

"I'm planting a GPS transmitter there when I dump the diamonds on it," he explained.

"And just how are you gonna get on his boat?"

"He told me to come see him - remember?"

'This could work," she mused louder than she intended.

"This will work," he vowed.

"You are scary good at this, you know?"

"Yeah, well Zen wasn't the only thing I learned in prison, honey," he kissed her gently. "So let me handle this," he whispered quietly. "You concentrate on this part," he said placing his hand on her belly, "and let me do the rest."


	28. Chapter 28 Misery's Companion

**Misery's Companion**

"_It is not the healthy man that tortures others, generally it is the tortured that become torturers." ~~ Carl Jung_

_

* * *

_

Crews was on Rayborn's boat. He'd heard the pleasure in the older man's voice as Charlie did what as his father had commanded (finally). When he contacted the older man to arrange the meeting, Rayborn sounded victorious and it chaffed Charlie greatly, but instead of reaching for the instant and ready anger - he sought out his Zen to combat the irritation. He owed that to his family. But he could use Rayborn's hubris and his vindication would be that this - was where his obedience ended.

Although it was daylight and he had a plan that required patience, he found the darkness that sometimes inhabited his soul both powerful and tempting. He wanted to indulge in the vengeance that lapped at the corners of his mind like a rising tide. Despite his hard won centering from mediation and the counsel of his better angels to restrain himself, Charlie found himself about three seconds away from telling both Rayborn and his angels to piss off.

"I expect you want answers son? Go ahead ask," the old man jutted his chin out.

Charlie's forehead furrowed at the reference of son, but he brushed it aside and continued. "Okay, why me? Why now? I'm nobody, I'm not special."

"Oh, but Charlie…you are special – because you are MY son," Rayborn forcefully banged his hand on the desk. It was an answer but not the one Charlie wanted.

"And it's time – you're ready. So if it takes me letting you know what you can lose - to bring you to me," Rayborn enjoyed his power, "well, then you see how far I'm willing to go."

"My mother left you. You didn't love her and you don't care about me," Charlie stated flatly. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Your mother? I loved your mother," Rayborn swore soft words that seemed heartfelt, but for the fact Charlie knew the man had no heart. "But I will never forgive her for robbing me of you, of my firstborn, my son – and oh, what a son you are Charlie," his paternal pride encompassed Charlie's accomplishments good and bad. Rayborn chose not to address the topic of love – perhaps because he didn't feel it, at least not for anyone beyond himself.

Charlie realized this father would accept him if he were as evil as Roman Nevikov or as accomplished, as Gandhi, but Rayborn actually preferred the dark side of Charlie's nature. It was the part Charlie fought his struggle against. He knew now why his mother kept him from Rayborn and let him grow up thinking Charles Crews was his father. She recognized Rayborn for what he was vicious, mean and evil. She tried to save Charlie from the accident of his conception. She wanted him to have the chance to become something else – something beyond the man Rayborn would have raised him to be – and she had.

The attractiveness of power and position was burnt away completely in prison. For it was there, where the strong preyed on the weak, more than anywhere else that Charlie stepped away from his birthright and genetics and chose to be the man he was today. Today, he would be that choice and not fall victim to the easy weakness of anger.

"She was right to keep me away from you. You are not my father," Crews spoke with a calm level voice.

"Oh, yes, I am kiddo. You are my blood. My blood she robbed me of. She kept you from me and for that I'll never forgive her," Rayborn vowed.

"I will never be the man you want. It would be easier, maybe parts of it even more satisfying, but that's not who I am. My father may not have been perfect, and my mother made her mistakes, but they taught me right. I am not; I will not ever be your son. And our connection ends here – today. You are has dead to me as she is," Charlie laid his soul bare.

"You walk away from me and we are enemies, son." The elder man warned ominously, "and I destroy my enemies."

In that moment Charlie realized everyone Rayborn ever knew had eventually become an enemy in his twisted mind. He could never be satisfied and he would never be pleased by anything less than complete capitulation and even that he would not enjoy long. There was no reasoning with him because Rayborn reveled in Machiavellian control and he'd become sadistic in his quest for that degree of power; just like Roman – he possessed no trace of a soul.

Roman was the kind of son Rayborn wanted, but he would not give his love to. Instead Rayborn lusted after Charlie – the prodigal son – the one who remained aloof. He would convert him - or kill him. In those moments, Charlie knew Rayborn had driven Charlie's mother, his own wife and his children – the ones he did not respect - away. He would eventually tire of Charlie too. Rayborn was locked in a downward spiral of fear and loathing that preceded their meeting and would lead to the man's demise, by his hand or someone else's. He lived in a cold, dark place that could never be warmed by love or filled by enough money, power or possessions to change him. He epitomized misery, but the one he most tortured was himself.

"There's something you need to know," Charlie counseled coolly, "I did not kill my friends, but I have killed and I will do it again – to protect my family. The family I chose, the ones that aren't some mistake of genetics, but who are real to me in ways you never will be."

"I don't believe you, son." Rayborn laughed. "I see that fire in your belly. I know the rush that power gives you. I can teach you to use what you've earned and paid for with your blood and years of your life - to make others pay. People like Jack Reese…" he challenged. Charlie held his gaze and did not blink.

"Yes, I know what you did – disobeyed me - for her. Charlie - she's your weakness and who can blame you with all that wild, dark beauty. She's irresistible to you. Your Achilles heel - we all have one. But don't think I take what you've done lightly. You're headstrong and spirited. I like that about you, but you will learn to respect me, mark my words. And you know how I know this? I can see myself in you."

Charlie felt the tightness in his jaw and he concentrated on breathing out the negative energy. He calmed his mind and looked at Rayborn never blinking as he said the words, "It's not important what you believe. For those who believe, no proof is necessary; for those who do not believe, no proof is possible." Charlie never raised his voice, but there was no mistaking his resolve and for the first time he saw fear in Rayborn – fear of rejection, and something deeper. A glimmer of fear of Charlie himself, of what he could do, of how far he was willing to go, took root.

He watched the older man swallow hard and chose his remaining words carefully to drive the spear home, "you control a lot of people and a lot of things. You think you control every thing, but you don't control me. I'm not afraid of going back to prison – if that's what it takes."

Something dimmed in Rayborn's eyes as he said the words and for a brief moment he thought perhaps his words penetrated, but his father's laughter told him he had not.

"Oh, you….you are so terribly fearsome son. I like you, I envy you but I will destroy you - and everything you love - if you turn your back on me."

Then Crews did just that. He spun on his heel not offering another word to Rayborn.

"We'll see about that," Charlie spoke the words under his breath to himself. He knew what he had to do and he was going to do it - no matter the consequences. The GPS tracker was planted and the diamonds were dropped into the seat cushions he passed leaving the boat.

* * *

He climbed into the waiting car and the tension in his body made him appear like a tightly coiled spring. His body spoke of potential energy wanting to be released. Dani watched as he forced himself to slowly bleed it from himself like he was releasing air from a tire. He closed his eyes and balanced the back of each hand on a thigh, controlling his breathing until the tenseness eased. She was careful not to touch or disturb him while he performed the ritual. It was a mirror of the actions he'd performed before he went into his meeting. Eventually his eyes opened and the grey green color of a storm cloud was gone. His eyes were now the bright cornflower blue she loved. He was once again the man she knew – not the demon she knew he wrestled with in the dark of night.

The morning he'd told her about the intruder and Rayborn's message; he held her close to his chest stroking her hair. He kept his tone even and measured, but Dani recognized the relapse. He was once again the guarded man she met three years ago. In those moments, he held his cards close and revealed nothing; he became that blank wall of grass you see while driving for hours along the prairie. He moved and swayed but never changed and hid all manner of sins in that tall grass.

When she'd called him on it and told him she didn't like it, he issued a long, deep, ragged sigh and complained she never made it easy for him. She told him if he wanted easy, he'd married the wrong girl – this made him smile tightly. Then she'd wrung a promise from him that he would not go to see Rayborn without her, but he'd still made her wait in the car.

"Aren't you going to ask me how it went?" he smiled softly at her.

"Uh, sure…so, how'd it go?" she played along.

"I think I'm gonna need a bigger gun," he joked. Dani didn't quite follow but Ted would have. "I want a peaceful soul," he partially explained.

"But you need a bigger gun?" she asked.

"Yeah, honey," he kissed her cheek, "something like that."

"Did he say what he wants?"

"Me. In a box, under his thumb, marching to the beat of his twisted drum," Charlie uncharacteristically groused.

"You've been in a box and you didn't like it," she thought aloud.

"No. No I did not," he was pleased she understood and scared that she agreed.

He feared far more for her than himself. Rayborn would not hurt him, he would first punish Charlie by hurting those he loved – Dani and their unborn child were high on his list. For now he kept that to himself, vowing to redouble his efforts to keep them safe.

"What now?" she questioned with genuine curiosity.

"We go home," he patted her leg. "We go home and get some rest and this weekend things will be set in motion," he was sufficiently vague enough to trouble her.

"And then?" She pointedly asked.

She was strangely more calm and measured than he'd ever seen her. He thought perhaps motherhood matured her in ways none of the other trials of her life had. It was that or that they had a plan, any plan – any thing was better in Dani's mind than doing nothing. But doing nothing was sincerely what Charlie yearned for. He thought he could do nothing comfortably for at least a month, but that just wasn't in the cards for them, not now – maybe not ever.

"Then we doing something public, with lots of witnesses," he smiled. "Like take that honeymoon trip we never went on," he winked at her.

"Yeah, no offense Charlie, but at seven months pregnant any trip - anywhere - is gonna be pretty much torture for me," she scolded. She knew where he was headed. He was building an alibi for when it happened, but she didn't have to like it.

"I found this great place with big two person bathtubs and 20 flavors of Ben & Jerry's on the room service menu," he teased. "Come' on, honey. I'll paint your toenails," he tempted.

"What about Chester?" she insisted. He had to smile at her connection to the dog. It hearkened back to the photo Jack had given him of her and her dogeared rabbit. Dani Reese didn't commit often, but when she did it was with her entire heart and soul. She'd never forget a commitment made with her heart.

"For what I'm paying, they'll make concessions…" he promised, "so yes, you can bring the mutt. But he sleeps on the floor and he's not invited to bathe with us," he joked.

She considered his offer. He knew she'd go if he insisted. He just wanted to take her somewhere away from danger, drama and defensive tactics. He really did know just the place. She'd enjoy it if she let herself, so he waited and when he saw the answer in her eyes his expression showed his happiness.

"Stop doing that," she groused.

"Stop doing what," he innocently wondered.

"Reading my mind," she defined her annoyance.

He whispered softly as he leaned close to kiss her, "I can't, but it's sweet you think that I can." She submitted to his simple peck and then grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"You need to remember there is nothing sweet about me," she told him in a harsh whisper. She fought settling down so very hard, but he played along and kissed her hard like she wanted. She didn't like feeling helpless, useless or extraneous. He wanted to tell her she'd never be any of those things – instead he'd have to show her.


	29. Chapter 29 Birds in the Nest

**Birds Flying the Nest**

The next week and a half saw changes Charlie had not envisioned. In some ways it made things cleaner and less dangerous for his "family"; but in other ways he felt his little cloistered family of cobbled together broken souls was fracturing. He recognized it as 'attachment' – a condition Buddhism held he should reject, but it didn't stop the twinge of emotional pain he felt at the loss. It began benignly enough one morning as he returned to the house after a run for "decent coffee", as Dani described her addiction to blended coffee drinks.

He found an orange moving van parked in front of the garage.

He quickly dropped Dani's coffee with her inquiring; her shoulder shrug told him not to inquire further. She was cranky in the mornings generally, but it seemed their daughter was determined to be a 'damned morning person like her father' or so his wife would grumble when words could be coaxed from her in the early hours of the day. After he'd taken his leave from the Department to be with her, a pattern had emerged that blurred one day into the next. It consisted of him rising around 5AM to steal away to the stone porch and engage in much needed seated meditation before the breaking dawn. It was his time, but the baby became restless in the predawn hours forcing Dani to reluctantly rise. Although she was as quiet as a mouse, she had the uncanny ability to draw him away from internal reflection with nothing more than a pointed stare from the kitchen window. She often spoke only one word to him after a quick kiss, a demand for coffee. So he left sweaty and in just a t-shirt and sweats to race down the canyon to bring back some exotic rich morning coffee flavored with his choice of syrups. He saved showering for later when her demands were met and sometimes those extended beyond coffee.

Lately he'd been able to coax her into sitting with him in the stillness of the morning, just holding his hand and listening to their breathing synchronize. It was as close to Zen as Dani would let herself become. Invariably, the canyon woke, birds sang, cars started, the sun rose and Chester became anxious for a walk. Charlie had extra energy so those walks had become runs lately. Their afternoon was lunch and reading, then some errands, a nap for Dani and dinner and maybe a movie if she could stay awake. It was something he could get used to.

Dani never got on his nerves because she always possessed the capacity for reticence. When they'd first met Charlie misinterpreted this uncommunicativeness for dislike, and while there may have been a good measure of that too – most of what made Reese reserved was the capacity for introspection. She was often harder on her herself than anyone else was on her. He therefore devoted time each day to trying to surprise her with things that communicated her importance to him. It was something he spent a lot time and energy on. It could be as simple as painting her toenails while she napped or as extravagant as renting an old-fashioned movie projector and showing Casablanca on a big white wall, accompanied by freshly popped corn on breezy evenings. He had no idea if he still got on her nerves because she'd ceased complaining about the things he did and just accepted them – accepted him. She was closer to Buddhism some days than he was. But either way he had about as much a chance of getting an answer from her in the mornings as he had a statute of the Buddha himself. So he left to inquire on his own and enjoy her coffee in peace.

"Ted?" He quested for his friend amongst a sea of boxes and two very efficient and speedy movers. "Are you breaking up with me?" He teased when the salt and pepper grey head of his friend emerged from a closet.

"Charlie, I'm moving," Ted stammered stating the obvious.

"Ted I'm a detective. Kinda figured that out from the van and the boxes," his sarcasm sounding more and more like his wife's every day. "Can we talk about this?"

"Charlie," Ted patiently explained. "I appreciate what you did for me, but we both knew this was temporary. Just until I got back on my feet… And teaching? Teaching is working out surprisingly well for me. I got good word of mouth from the students and picked up more classes this semester. Frankly I know I'm getting under foot and... to be perfectly honest, living above a woodshop isn't the best for my concentration."

"You could have said something," Charlie offered.

"It's time, Charlie." Ted stared at him and Charlie nodded. They both knew it. Their lives and interests were diverging. It was bound to happen. Charlie and Dani were about to open a new chapter in their lives, one uniquely theirs and Ted needed to find his place in the world outside prison.

"You're still going to manage the money things," Charlie asked, "right?"

"You can't balance your checkbook…so, yes." Ted laughed.

"I really can't," Charlie admitted. "I have no head for money and Dani wants to forget that we have so much," he admitted sheepishly his wife's discomfort with their financial situation. She'd rather forget she'd married a man with millions in settlement money, although she'd never forget the scars he'd received earning it.

"Look Charlie," Ted approached and directly engaged his dearest and most true friend. "We will always be friends…more than friends. After all we've been through, I finally understand some of that Zen of yours. I'm not letting my past screw up my future. I got a chance here for a new start and I'm taking it."

"Good for you, Ted." Charlie said and shook his friend's hand warmly. "Really good for you." He then stared wistfully out the window at his own home feeling a pang of longing for a woman he'd left only moments before.

"Go home, Charlie. Live your life. Be happy." Ted coached. "She's good for you. She keeps you on the straight and narrow. I never would have believed it when I first met her. And you're good for her too. At some point, someone convinced her that she wasn't worth much and you? You see that she is and you make her see it too. It's really pretty neat watching you two. You're two halves of a whole, you know?"

Charlie smiled a soft, true smile, "Yeah Ted, I know." He paused a moment and asked an important question. "Are you happy Ted?"

"I think I'm gonna be Charlie. For the first time in a long time, I think I'm gonna be. And for right now, I'm just glad Jack Reese's not gonna put either of us back in prison," Ted joked.

"Or the morgue," Charlie joked darkly. Ted's laugh was less sure.

"Look he isn't happy about it, but I think those days are in the past. He's a bit more excited about the baby than he wants to let on. Roya says he has bought more stuff for her than we have. And that's hard to believe from the look of the nursery." His gaze again flicked to the house and there was a long uncomfortable silence. "I'm just gonna get back there. Let me know if you need anything and come for dinner on Friday?"

"Friday's tacos right?" Ted confirmed. Charlie nodded. "Wouldn't miss it," Ted grinned and returned to packing.

* * *

"Hey, did you know Ted was moving out?" Charlie inquired.

Dani looked up from her coffee and answered him with her patented eye roll and deep sigh. She didn't have to say a word, annoyance clearly in her features. Dani was nearly mute mornings and if words could be coaxed she limited herself to only those absolutely necessary. Mono-syllabic responses were common.

He shyly kissed her head and rubbed her back, "Sorry I forgot mama bear doesn't talk until after 10AM," he said in a low guarded tone.

She simply glared at him over the plastic rim of her coffee cup.

"Maybe I've been reading one too many children's books," he offered in simple apology.

He had in fact amassed a previously unrecalled amount of information about bears, porridge, straw houses, wolves, little girls cloaked in red, frog princes and other assorted tales he'd poured over in preparation for the baby's arrival. He'd read them as diligently as she had the Lieutenant's Exam Study Guide the year prior, which now seemed a lifetime ago. He explained that he wanted to know the stories not simply read them. And to Dani that made sense because it was quintessential Charlie. Occasionally, she'd find him practicing with Chester in the garage or kitchen. The dog seemed to listen intently to nonsensical nursery rhymes and woof at appropriate intervals, leaving her to conclude they were both nuts, but she loved them all the more for their eccentricities.

She considered him over her coffee and thought about her recent conversation with Rachel. He would not take the news well - that the young girl was considering moving in with her college boyfriend, Gabriel. He treated her well and Rachel like Dani had a tendency to gravitate toward men who did not treat them with deference or tenderness. It was a psychological foible they shared and while neither could explain it - they both recognized it. It was why Rachel had chosen to consult Dani with the issue instead of her notional and over protective 'Uncle Charlie' who she knew would simply say "no." Charlie steadfastly believed she was safer with him than anywhere else or with anyone else. Rachel knew he would be wounded by her choice, but Dani accepted Rachel was choosing a better life and future than she ever had before.

Gabriel was graduating the following summer and had a job interning with a construction firm where he drafted plans for new buildings. He spent his weekends crafting new sculptures - instead of at frat parties like other young men his age. He was sweet, despite the image projected by his many tattoos and piercings and the rebuilt Indian motorcycle he rode. Rachel shyly admitted he had a poet's soul and reminded her of Charlie who was tough on the outside, but underneath gentle and loving with those in his inner circle.

Charlie even liked Gabriel, but he would not like the idea of Rachel living with the young man; even though he was not naïve enough to believe their relationship was platonic. But both Rachel and Dani knew Charlie's solution would be for Gabriel to live in the mansion. For many reasons, Rachel knew they need to strike out on their own, but among those was the fact that the Crews family was forming and Rachel did not want to impinge on the fresh new start about to occur.

Dani eyed Crews and he could see her brain working. He knew that some thing or more correctly several things were always going on behind her dark eyes. She remained reticent and thoughtful, but he was wound up and needed release.

"I'm gonna take Chester for a run," he pronounced too loudly for the quiet house.

Chester did not understand everything his people said, but he did know his name and the words "walk, run and ride." They were his favorite words and he rose rapidly with his tail swinging wildly taking his back half with it. It was what Charlie described as "full body tail wagging." He trotted to the kitchen and returned with his leash in his mouth. When Charlie took it from him, Chester leapt in excited circles making it harder to get the leash on him than necessary. His exuberance was hard to contain. They were evenly matched the man and the dog, both full of potential energy.

Dani watched her boys and smiled softly, but said nothing. She continued to sip her coffee and waved a goodbye. This was going to be a long week. First Ted leaving and soon Rachel, so she waited knowing the time would present itself to have this talk, but it was not now.

* * *

About a week later, Dani decided it was time to tell Charlie about Rachel's intent. He was tinkering in the garage, considering another project but feeling it was a bit too soon to start on the dollhouse. He was muttering to himself and talking to Chester in sections of the internal conversation when he whirled to make a point and found his wife leaning in the doorway amused.

"Okay," he admitted, "so I talk to the dog. You talk to the dog." She smiled but said nothing. Charlie fell victim to his own 'people like to fill a void' philosophy and stumbled over his fears. "Ted's gone, Rachel's leaving and while our family is growing - it's also shrinking."

"Change is part of life," Dani mocked him with Zen because she liked to. "And just how did you know Rachel was leaving?" She sounded surprised.

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He was either mimicking her just to annoy her or it was symptomatic of the eventual merging of their distinct personalities. They had been together for nearly four years now and their distinct behaviors long since blended, but it still shocked her when she saw Charlie mimic her dramatics.

"She's been slowly siphoning her belongings out the door for the past two weeks," he explained patiently. "It's Gabriel right?"

"Yes, it's Gabriel. She's in love with him and he's good for her. He's a good boy, Charlie, even you like him," she defended.

"He could live here," he offered just as she knew he would.

"Uh, no," she interjected. "She's nineteen, Charlie. He's twenty-something – they need space. He's stable, he works; he's a good student and a good boyfriend. Just don't make a thing out of this or she'll run away from you…." She explained his options and their consequences.

"How do you know?"

"It's what I would do…or rather what teenage me would have done," she suggested.

"But you and Rachel…" he began.

"...are more alike than you think." she finished for him, bringing full circle the observation that she'd touched on earlier. She'd just completed his sentence like he did for her on many an occasion. She closed her eyes and thought about the merger of their souls, hearts and now behaviors. They were now one.

"What?" he wondered at her closed eyes and her peaceful expression.

"Do you realize that you just did something I used to do? Rolling your eyes. And that I just did something you used to? Finishing my sentences. We are virtually indistinguishable as people. We are like one person now." She paused before asking if he shared her fears. "Doesn't that scare you?" she inquired lightly.

"Nope," he popped back. "Not in the least," he smiled knowingly, "it is…as it should be. We are one." Then he considered and sought her feeling on the matter, "does it scare you?"

"It should. I thought it would… It's kinda freaky and yet, kinda comforting," she experimented with her still forming opinion. "I've never been this close to anyone before. Do you wonder if who we are will get lost in who we are together?"

"I think who we are together… is better, stronger… than who we are alone," he suggested. "I find it kinda neat. If I were to get lost…I'd want it to be in you, with you." The thought and the way he expressed it made her warm inside.


	30. Chapter 30 Alibis

**Alibis**

About a week after that, just as he'd promised, Charlie took Dani to the Beverly Wilshire and rented a suited for the weekend. Then he paid them double the going rate to make damned sure they'd get her anything she wanted – when she wanted it. That meant Chester came with them because he knew Dani wasn't impressed with fancy or stylish, she was impressed with thoughtful. He joked that she couldn't go without her shadow but the truth was he was concerned about leaving the dog home alone.

On their first night there he had dinner brought in on sterling silver platters, but under the domed lids were enchiladas and frijoles negras from their favorite taco stand downtown. She smiled at the gesture, as her stomach rumbled at the smell of red and green chilies. "My you really have gone all out," she ribbed, her enthusiastic grin overwhelming her sarcasm.

"Only the best for my girl," he winked conspiratorially as their private and discreet personal butler beat a hasty retreat, followed by Chester's sharp brown eyes. "And for desert," he hammed it up, "we have a fine selection of Ben and Jerry's from the mini-bar."

"Why not do this at home?" she delved into the business purpose for their field trip.

"Told you," he spoke with his mouth full and cheese trailing from his fork as he tried to catch it with his tongue.

"Crews," she chided, "don't talk with your mouth full," she absently reminded while neatly cutting her enchilada into reasonable clean bites.

He stared long and hard at her and only after he swallowing he said what he'd wanted to from the beginning. "You're gonna make such a great mom. You're a natural," the pride in his voice making her duck her head and blush.

"Yeah, well….maybe. As long as you keep giving me reasons to practice things like 'pick up your socks' and 'don't talk with your mouth full'," she deadpanned. But for the first time she allowed herself to accept the compliment without objection. If they could just get through the next few weeks, they just might be able to do this – have a family, be a family. It made her cautiously optimistic, a glimmer of hope - something she hadn't felt in a long time, but her faith in Charlie made that little light shine brightly.

"Now answer the damned question, Crews," she redirected him to her initial query.

He shook his head ruefully and pointed to a full mouth while he finished.

"Visibility," he said succinctly. "Rayborn is taking that fancy yacht of his to Catalina this weekend – alone. And with any luck, he won't be coming back – so when anyone asks they'll be a half dozen well placed unimpeachable witnesses to swear to our whereabouts."

Dani cocked her head looking at him oddly for a moment and then remarked presciently, "you know… had you not made the conscience decision to reject your birthright – you have just what it takes to run the family business. You are very good at this stuff."

"The one and only time I'm doing it. And for a very good reason, nothing to do with money or power, which I want none of," he vowed solemnly. Then he broke the serious mood adding, "Scout's honor," he vowed holding up two fingers in oath.

"You weren't a boy scout," she retorted.

"I coulda been," he objected. "I was a decent cub scout, but never made the transition. I think it was because I was never any good at knots…" he said wistfully in an external aside reminiscent of their early days together. "Guess that's why I didn't try escaping from prison by using tied up bed sheets and an open window," he quipped.

"Very funny. Like there are open windows and miles of bed sheets just lying around where you were," she replied. "But find me some mint chocolate chip in the mini-bar and I teach you every thing you ever wanted to know about tying things up tonight," she said coyly.

"Yes, ma'am," he said moving so quickly that she burst into laughter.

As it turned out the knot-tying lesson was delayed as he drew a long hot bubble bath for her and eased her into the warmth water carefully. He sat opposite her in the tub; shaving legs she could no longer reach. He massaged her feet and then warmed the water before climbing from the tub to relocate himself behind her.

His flexibility made her envious, as he bent himself around her, but when he settled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her ladling water over her pregnant belly tenderly, she was moved to tears. They sat still and silent, him holding her in the hollow of his chest and breathing in rhythm as the bathwater cooled. Even the restless baby was quiet in the imposed tranquility of the moment.

"I like this," he whispered and she hummed her consent.

The long hot bath made her quite sleepy and he dried her carefully with fluffy white towels and shepherded her into their waiting bed before climbing in along side her and drifting to sleep.

In the early morning, she fidgeted as the baby became restless again. She tried to get even ten more minutes of rest before her daughter would invariably force her to rise. She felt Charlie's hand stroke her belly and he slid lower to kiss her there. Then he softly began singing some wildly inaccurate version of "Mockingbird" to their daughter.

"She can't hear you," she grumbled.

Charlie shushed her and continued his slightly off key, gravely voice making ludicrous rhyming promises to the baby, which to her great surprise settled back down and let her sleep another couple hours.

As she drifted back to sleep she marveled at his tenderness. How he could dispassionately plan a murder and then softly singing their unborn child back to sleep continued to amaze her. He was fearless, ferocious and yet so innocent and affectionate. It was like his soul was split in two. Some days he had trouble reconciling the two warring sides, she watched him struggle. She knew which side he wanted to win. She also knew the satisfaction of indulging darker desires, but those days were in the past. For their conjoined future, for the child growing inside her and to save their own souls, both of them choose to put those things away and walk in the light. Their struggle ended this weekend, after it they would walk in the light for the rest of their days. It was a shame it had come to this.

Rayborn alone seemed intent on dragging them into the dark and Charlie would not let that happen. He would hold her close and sing their baby to sleep while his vengeance manifested itself in violent ends. These warring qualities shouldn't exist in one man, but they did – in him. She used to think she was fire and he was ice, but she realized he was both and neither and it made her smile knowing all the things she did not know – and things she could not know. There really were no answers – only questions. It was the last thought she could recall before his warm body next to hers and the sound of his sleepy singing pulled her back into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Mickey Rayborn was doing a different kind of drifting. He was pleasantly inebriated, sunning himself in the long rays of waning sun on the deck with the promise of a remarkable evening to follow. His plan involved copious amounts of Patron tequila, hand squeezed limejuice and young Mexican prostitute, he'd picked up in Cabo San Lucas the night before.

He was still thinking about how lucky he was when the girls' brother and his friends climbed on board to steal the riches from the boat and make sure Rayborn vanished.

She tied up their inflatable boat and helped them creep quietly onto the big boat, while Rayborn dozed in an alcoholic haze supplemented by a little street drug called "XTC."

The girl mixed margaritas and kept watch while they worked. Stupid, filthy rich old man deserved this – the rich thought they could buy everything, every one, even people were for sale in their world. They removed the GPS locator, dropping it into the vast ocean. They set about their task efficiently and silently retrieving the diamonds Crews between the seat cushions and placing them in Rayborn's cabin on his personal wooden valet, alongside his wallet. They removed the cash from his wallet and stole his watch and other jewelry, while the rich man slept in the sun like a cat. They avoided credit cards and serial numbered items that could be traced back to them, but rifled through Rayborn's cabin and the remainder of the boat taking any valuables they could find.

Benny repaid Crews favor with one of his own, at the detective's request. This one would net him the spoils from the boat and the distinction of raising his criminal clout. It was a daring daylight raid on a private luxury craft that belonged to a former LAPD officer. Though they couldn't keep the boat and the man was supposed to simply vanish, it was going to do a lot for Benny's street rep.

Crews had coached him on things that Benny already knew but he let the tall red haired man tell him anyway. Rubber gloves for everyone. There was to be no smoking, chewing gum, no spitting, no eating and no using the toilet on board – nothing that would leave DNA. They all shaved their heads lest they leave a stray hair behind. The girl's hair was bound in a tight ponytail and she had instructions to wipe down or toss overboard everything she'd touched (including Rayborn). The girl's brother was part of Benny's crew and he trusted them to follow his directions implicitly.

Trust, however is a very tricky thing. It can not be bought, it must be earned.


	31. Chapter 31  Turncoats & Twists

_Author's Note: So...those of you're who've patiently been waiting for me to wrap this thing up before it becomes Dostoyevsky-esque... this is the bridge. Will post the finishing chapters before the weekend. Thanks for following the continuing adventures of Crews, Reese and Chester. Hope the finish holds up to the hype..._

**Turncoats & Twists**

They returned home after a call from Benny to a prepaid cell number Crews gave him. The phone, which Dani didn't even know he had, rang only once. Benny said two words, "its done." Charlie closed the phone smiled and then disposed of the phone – it had served its purpose.

They spent the day with Dani's folks having Sunday dinner, which was remarkably uneventful and then went home. Dani and her mother made plans to go shopping the next day and after his morning meditation, his coffee run for Dani and a real run with Chester, Charlie retreated upstairs to take a long hot shower. He was much more relaxed now that the threat was gone. He stood in the water letting it beat on his back and thought about the weeks to come. He heard the "tank" start up and Dani pull off to meet her mother.

The baby's arrival was very close now, Dani's mood was anxious and she was restless, so shopping was something to do. But they both knew that even if the baby came early, she'd survive - they both would. Somehow - for a reason that made no sense to either of them – it made them feel safer. But safety is an illusion it does not exist, not really. Hundreds of things could still happen, nothing to do with Rayborn – just the hazards of life. It was a lot to take in even for a Homicide detective who never worried about his own life – now he worried a lot about his wife, his child and their collective futures. Even though he insisted he didn't believe in the future at all.

He refocused his thoughts on the baby's arrival, as the heat and pressure from the water unkinked his tense muscles. Charlie and Dani were both hoping for a normal delivery, which he'd be there for. Dani had laid down ground rules early on – "no filming, no cell phone pics and no passing out." He could be there, hold her hand and even lend support, but the birth was not to be captured cinematically and if she screamed even once - no one was to be told – ever. _Stubborn to the end, his girl_ – he thought.

His thoughts so occupied him that he didn't hear the cars coast to a stop down the block, nor the muffled slams of doors through the steamy shower walls. Even Chester rested with his eyes closed, panting loudly on the cool marble in the heavy mist of steam. They were trapped in a dream, but about to awake in a nightmare.

For Mickey Rayborn was proving to have more lives than a cat. He'd pled for his life and offered more money than the Mexican pirates had ever seen and thus escaped with his life. The boat they kept. It took him seventeen long hours to link up with his men and three days to get back into the US from the place they put him ashore in Mexico. His first order of business was to kill Charlie Crews. Rayborn knew this had his son's fingerprints all over it. Far from being proud, this time he was filled with rage and blood lust. He no longer wanted to hurt his son or to make him submit – to bend the strong young man to his will; he just wanted Charlie dead - enough so that he came along to make sure it was done right.


	32. Chapter 32 It Always Ends In Blood

**It Always Ends in Blood**

Dani dropped her mother at her house, but her father was nowhere to be found. This wasn't uncommon for the restless retired SWAT Captain who missed the street and the action. Dani's father often disappeared for hours during the day and Roya no longer questioned why.

Dani drove the big truck up the canyon, passing two dark cars parked below the military crest of the hill on which their home was built. She slowed and noted the license numbers for later knowing the cars were out of place. She parked in the drive and climbed from the high profile vehicle leaning against the heavy metal door to shut it. She rounded the bumper to find her front door hanging open. Her heart leapt into her throat. If the door was open, where were Chester and Charlie? She immediately registered something was wrong and felt a twinge of fear in her heart and a sharp contraction in her belly at the thought. She cautiously entered the foyer and taking in the scene before her with trepidation.

Chester's muzzle was covered in blood, Charlie's face was a mess of scrapes and cuts and the knife he held was bloody too.

Before them lay two men, both dead; one cut several times by Charlie's wicked blade before being knocked to the ground by the force of 60 lbs of orange fury and slowly having the life choked from his body by his tight teeth around the man's throat. The other was stabbed deeply through the heart, once in the intercostals space between the 4th and 5th rib, clean, quick and efficient. Their guns lay on the marble floor, the smell of cordite in the air spoke of bullets fired in anger that hopefully missed their mark.

Dani took it in and saw the two of them side-by-side, her warriors, her protectors, both bloodied but still standing. "Are you hurt?"

Charlie shook his head, his eyes still lit with adrenaline and looked at Chester as if he expected the dog to respond verbally. He noticed the dog was still on edge, something was not right. It was not over. That was when the third man, Rayborn, stepped from behind the pillar and took aim at Dani.

Charlie measured the distance and in his mind knew he could not make it there in time. Chester unencumbered by higher brain function tried anyway, his nails scrambling for purchase on the blood slicked marble floor.

Dani turned to see the man's sneering smile, as his eyes focused on Crews, "you lose," he pronounced full of sureness and hate. The shot seemed louder than is should have and Charlie blinked in horror waiting for his life to end – because without Dani he didn't want one.

He shut his eyes for half a second as the echo of the gun filled the room.

But when he opened his eyes Dani was standing, she didn't react, didn't move. _Could the Rayborn have missed? At that distance?_ Charlie cursed himself in that instant for thinking and not reacting instinctively has Chester had. _Would he get another chance? _ But as he watched Rayborn stumbled forward and fell to the stone floor, clearly dead. Behind him stood Jack Reese with a shotgun leveled at the scene.

Chester skidded to a stop, baring his teeth and sniffing for signs of life. Charlie looked from the dead man to Dani to Jack and then back mutely. Dani's father had just saved them all.

"What? You think you're the only one watching out for my girls?" Jack Reese asked Crews over the smoking barrel of the shotgun.


	33. Chapter 33 Friday Night Tacos

**Friday Night Tacos**

It was almost a year later when things settled down enough for Friday "Taco" night to resume. Rachel and Gabriel were living together in a little apartment off campus while she finished school. Gabriel graduated and moved into a full time job with a construction firm. His job forced him to wear long sleeved shirts covering his many tats, something Charlie could identify with, as he did the same with his own scars. Gabriel lost the buttoned down shirt in favor of a t-shirt for dinner, looking odd with his work dress slacks and a ratty t-shirt, but it worked for Rachel who still hung on his every word and glance.

Rachel looked beyond happy as she played with her almost niece in her highchair while the little girl drooled. The baby was teething and constantly trying to eat her fist. Charlie could hear Rachel talking "baby talk" to the little girl. Dani never did this - insisting it would make it harder for her daughter to form words properly. Dani was chopping lettuce in the kitchen and he could hear Gabriel offered to help dicing tomatoes.

Ted was dressed in what looked like uncomfortably starched business casual clothes, but it was as casual as Ted could manage. He was seeing a woman steadily but was still too nervous to "bring her home to meet the folks," he joked. Charlie clapped a hand on his friends shoulder and handed him a beer. They both sighed heavily.

"So… life huh?" Charlie wondered aloud.

"Yours looks pretty full," Ted offered.

"It is," Charlie smiled. "And Dani's parents aren't even here yet?"

"Jack Reese is coming?" Ted squeaked.

"Yeah, Ted. I thought you knew that," Charlie lied. "Don't worry, he's a fool for my daughter. Won't even know you're here." Then, as if on cue, the little girl squealed in delight and when they turned Jack was lifting her over his head and spinning her around in the air with giant smiles on both their faces.

"See," Charlie reinforced. "The rest of us don't exist for him, just my little angel," Charlie winked at Ted.

Ted eased a small measure, but remained skeptical because it was in his nature to be dubious.

"Come on," Charlie coached, "I have to walk around the kitchen and look like I'm helping or Dani will get pissed," he explained.

"But you don't actually do anything," Ted blathered.

"No," Charlie laughed, "but I have refined the fine art of looking like I'm doing something without actually doing anything," he continued in full range of Dani's ears.

"Just like he does at work," she explained, "with typing, report writing, and other stuff he doesn't like to do," she chastised playfully ribbing him with her elbow.

"I do most of the chasing, fighting and bleeding," he defended, "and I offer to drive all the time. Just because you're a control freak and won't let me – that's not my fault," he countered while carrying bowls of shredded cheese and chopped jalapenos to the dining room table he'd once objected to having.

It was them - together. A family where not everyone liked each other; where not everyone trusted each other, but one held together by the little girl screaming in delight as Jack Reese tickled her belly with his breath. She grounded them, centered them; she tethered this disparate group of people together in a tight circle of concern and love.

They sat down at the table, where their differences melted away over tacos and conversation. Rachel updated the group on her expected graduation date and Roya eagerly offered to hold a party celebrating the milestone – one Jack wholeheartedly supported and Gabriel thought was "awesome." Rachel animatedly dragged a commitment from Ted to come and bring his girl this time, causing him to blush furiously but he could not refuse Rachel anything.

Dani took the baby's hand out of her mouth again and offered suggestions for the party, while Charlie fed his daughter something green and mushy with a small rubber coated spoon, which she stubbornly refused. She screeched loudly, enthralled by the bowls of colorful condiments arrayed before her, demanding better, more interesting food.

"No," Dani wagged her finger at the baby, while Charlie rolled up a soft flour tortilla and handed it to his daughter, who happily made a mess of it. Dani rolled her eyes and threw in the proverbial towel and made herself a taco with a crispy corn shell. Jack awkwardly asked Ted for investment advice to grow his 401K and finally Ted felt somewhat comfortable as he chattered away on investment strategies over everyone else's head. The night slow drifted away.

The baby had long since been put to bed by grandma, with Jack Reese disappearing to read stories to her until she fell fast asleep. Ted didn't even notice the coyotes howling in the canyon as laughter rang through the house until the hour was quite late. Chester lay on the floor guarding his little girl's crib as he heard car doors shut, engines start and their guests depart, until at last silence descended once more on his cool quiet domain.

~~ THE END ~~


	34. Chapter 34 Chester's Coda

**Chester's Coda**

She giggled as Charlie placed her on the rocking horse. With her bouncing brown curls and soft luminous eyes, she was her mother's twin. Even their baby pictures were indistinguishable. Her smile was Charlie's weakness, for in it he saw Dani's. He knew he'd give his daughter anything just for one of those smiles. For a while it had seemed she had Dani's temperament, but she had weathered the terrible two's and become a genuinely delightful child. There was no one his daughter could not charm from curmudgeonly Jack Reese to an excited Uncle Ted. Rachel and Roya both adored her from the start, just as he did.

And while her first word was "mama" and her second "dada," her third was "Cessir," which they all knew was her immature name for her orange shadow.

Shortly after, the baby was brought home Chester switched loyalties for the last time. He began by sleeping under her crib, and then graduated to the aid she clung to learning to walk. He cleaned her face with his warm pink tongue when too much ice cream made her sticky and she giggled as he licked her neck and ears. As she grew up, it was not uncommon to find her laying on her back with her head on the dog's flank as she and her father counted stars or while Dani read to her. She often stubbornly refused bed in favor of the floor with Chester, until Dani put her foot down.

Chester was patient and long suffering. Both Dani and Charlie wondered when the dog would finally arrive at a breaking point, but he never did. He laid in the sandbox at her command and let her cover him in fine white sand, rising to shake it off and shower them both, while she laughed riotously. She colored on his face and ears with sidewalk chalk and he bore it without complaint. Dani cleaned him carefully and he returned to his little girl for more – resulting in Dani taking her markers away.

But when she climbed on his back to ride, Charlie knew it was time for the rocking horse, partly to give Chester a break and partly because it was time. He had no doubt the dog would let the little girl ride him, if that was what she wanted. Dani watched them and petted Chester who seemed offended at the introduction of the wooden horse. Charlie put her feet in the stirrups and rocked the horse gently.

The child squealed in glee and demanded, "go more - faster Daddy."

Charlie grinned and Dani just rolled her eyes.

"We'll we know where she gets that from," she commented wryly.

"It's okay, baby," she said gently, "Don't you worry about that old wooden horse. She's still your little girl," reassuring the dog.

Chester's tail swung lazily in contentment as he gazed up at his mistress. He knew what they both had yet to learn; there would be another small Crews in their future. He could hear it in Dani's belly and it made him happy for no reason.


End file.
